Til I Hear You Sing
by lifemaybefleeting
Summary: After Christine's beloved husband passes, she must grant his wish of starting a new life for herself. But what and who will this new life bring her? Rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**** As you can tell, I like to keep myself busy by writing! Thank you to all who take the time to read my stories, and I really appreciate the follow/favs I've been getting. I will update this story quite often, so check back often for updates! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The sick man lay sprawled out on the divan, his fever higher than it'd ever been. He coughed madly, his tired eyes staring up at the ceiling. He needed the aid of his wife. She had been taking such good care of him, and he needed to thank her.

Raoul de Changy knew he was dying in that instant. He had been ill for a couple of weeks, and he and his wife knew he would never get better. He had to say goodbye to her. He also needed to give her instructions on what to do once he'd passed.

Raoul's family did not support him and his wife. They did not like that she was not from a wealthy family. She had been a simple chorus girl, and even after she had become a well-known diva in Paris, they insisted that he marry someone from a higher status.

But he loved Christine Daaé. She had been the light of his world; he would have given anything to make her happy.

The de Changy family had forbid Raoul to live in their mansion as long as he was married to Christine. Of course, Raoul was sent away with money, but he had practically lost his Vicomte status. Raoul did not care though, for he was still married to the most beautiful, caring woman on Earth.

"Ch-Christine…" he groaned, his chest beginning to hurt again. Raoul heard her footsteps hurrying towards the living room, and soon he saw her angelic face in the doorway.

"Yes, my dear, I'm here," she said, kneeling beside him and taking his hand.

Raoul gazed into his wife's beautiful eyes. He had been so lucky to have her. Christine was gorgeous; she had perfect, chocolate eyes that always held a twinkle of joy. Her eyes matched her chocolate and chestnut curls, which flowed wildly from her scalp and down her back. Her skin was creamy and smooth, just like silk, and a few small freckles dotted her nose. Her lips were like flower petals, pink in color and soft as satin. Christine was a masterpiece.

Not only was she gorgeous, she was also extremely caring and nurturing. Ever since Raoul had fallen ill, Christine had been by his side, helping him dress, bathe, get around, and do chores. She had cooked and cleaned for him while he was weak, doing everything she could to make sure he was allowed rest.

Christine was an angel sent from God above, and soon Raoul would be able to thank his Lord for sending Christine to him.

"Christine… I must speak with you. I'm afraid I do not have much time," he mumbled, his voice weak and shaky.

Fear and sadness filled his wife's adoring eyes. "Anything, Raoul. Go ahead, I am listening."

Raoul slowly pulled his hand up, finding his shirt pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Christine… in this note, I have included information on what you are to do when I pass. I have written everything about how I am to be buried and where, and what you should do when you are alone. I have also included all of the money I have left so that you may find a new life somewhere. Maybe you could sing again, I know you would love to do that. I love you, Christine, and I want you to be happy…"

Christine laid her small hand on his face, caressing his cheek lightly. "My love, I will be happy. I promise you that I will be happy. I just wish you did not have to go…"

Tears threatened to fall from his dear wife's eyes. Raoul quickly brought a hand to her cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry, Christine. I will be alright. I just need to make sure you are alright."

Christine nodded sadly, then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, Raoul," she whispered.

Her husband placed the folded paper in her hands, breaking from her lips and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, my dear. Now I must ask you to go. I wish to die in peace."

His words hurt Christine a little, but she obeyed his wishes. Letting a few more tears fall onto her cheeks, she kissed him goodbye and left him alone.

As soon as the door to the parlor had closed, Raoul de Changy was gone.

* * *

Christine knew that he would die right after she left. She tried to push the thoughts from her head as she went quickly to the dining room, sitting at the table and unfolding the note. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she carefully unfolded his note.

_My dear wife,_

_If you are reading this, you must know that I have now passed. I am so sorry, my love. Thank you for the care you have given me, for it kept me alive and happy for as long as possible. I love you, my dear._

_Since I have passed and you are now alone, I must help you figure things out. As for me, I wish to be buried in the de Changy private mausoleum. My family cannot deny me of that, for it was promised to me at birth. You may contact the coroner as soon as you finish reading this note. Give them the instructions on where I am to be buried and they will take care of it from there. _

_I do not wish for you to give me a funeral. If my family wishes, they may have one. Otherwise, I wish for you to move on with your life. I have left all of the funds I have left in the top drawer of my bedside table and it is all yours. I realize that it is not much, but it's all I had. It should be enough to get you anywhere you would like to go and get you into a home. After you find a home, you must find employment. I hope you find something enjoyable; maybe you could even find employment singing! I know you do love your music._

_I wish you well, Christine. You have been the best wife a man could ever ask for, and I hope that you may find love with another man who can give you just as much love as I did. You are still very young and I am certain you will find a good suitor. Do not let my death prevent you from looking for love once more. You deserve all the happiness you can get._

_I love you, my dear. _

_Raoul de Chagny_

A few more tears slipped from Christine's eyes. Raoul had done so much to make sure she was taken care of, and she would be eternally grateful for all he'd done for her. She loved him dearly and mourned the loss of him for many hours. She sent a message to the coroner immediately, not wanting to face her late husband's body.

Christine went to the bedchamber and opened the top drawer of the bedside table. Just as Raoul said, there was a significant amount of money in the drawer. As she counted the funds, she found that she had more than enough to get anywhere she needed to go. Raoul had certainly taken care of her.

Where would she go? What would she do? Without her husband, Christine felt a little loss. She had always been a wild, free spirit, but she had never had to make such a big decision before. She could go a_nywhere._ Italy, England, Spain, even America! She would have enough to go anywhere and begin a fantastic new life.

Christine sniffled and laid back on the bed. She had no idea where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do. She needed to speak with someone. She was not capable of making such a large decision by herself.

Christine decided that she would speak with the Giry's. It had been quite a while since she'd seen them, for they still lived in Paris and she lived Calais. The journey to Paris would take a little while, but it was well worth it. She needed to see her foster family once more.

As the sun began to set, Christine packed up her things and made her way to the front door. On her way out from the house, she saw the coroner's carriage pulling into the front drive. The man stepped out and tipped his hat to her, giving her a very apologetic look. Christine simply nodded, looking down and bringing her bag to her private carriage.

She instructed Raoul's private driver to take her to Paris as quickly as he could before he was relieved of his duties. The older man complied quickly, letting Christine get comfortably inside the carriage before he instructed the horses to go.

As the carriage lurched forward, Christine gazed out the window at her home. She remembered when she and Raoul had first moved in after their wedding. The house had been a wonderful little place to live. They had only been married for about a year and a half, but it had been a very happy marriage. Raoul and Christine had rarely fought, and their arguments never lasted more than a few minutes.

Raoul had been a wonderful husband. He had always taken care of his wife, making sure she was always happy and always buying her little gifts. Even though they hadn't been left with much funds, he always made sure he came home with something for her.

Raoul had loved Christine more than anything. Christine dabbed her eyes as the house disappeared from her sight. She would miss their home almost as much as she would miss her husband.

The sun set over the distant shore, and Christine found herself falling asleep as the moon and stars took over the sky.

* * *

The ride to Paris took a few hours and Christine awoke when the sun began to rise. She looked out the small window and saw the familiar streets of the beloved city she once called home. Paris was just as alive as she remembered it, and she could not wait to visit the Giry's. Their home had been on the far edge of the city and Christine knew she probably had almost another hour in the carriage to go. She took the time to think of what she would say to the Giry's when she arrived.

She hadn't seen them since her wedding day. She missed them dearly and thought of them often, but had never found the time to write much. She had exchanged letters with Meg every few months, but nothing more. The last letter she had sent was short and it's only purpose was to inform her dear friend of Raoul's illness. The Giry's had no idea he would die.

Christine remembered the last time she had seen Meg and her mother. After Raoul and Christine's wedding, Christine had spent a little time speaking with them of her plans to move away with Raoul. Raoul had wanted to get Christine away from Paris, for he was afraid that the past would come back to haunt them if they stayed.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered her time in Paris. She remembered why she was forced to leave the beloved city, for Raoul was afraid that the infamous Opera Ghost would return for her. Even after news of the Phantom's death had spread through Paris, Raoul still felt uneasy. He had wanted to bring his wife to safety, even though Christine was not afraid of the Phantom.

She had been his friend, and she had almost been his lover. If he would have not sent her and Raoul away that night, things may have turned out differently. But he did, and there was no going back.

The carriage passed the old Opera House. It had not yet been restored after the fire that consumed it nearly two years ago. It hurt Christine to know that the place she had called home for so many years was nearly gone, and it hurt even worse to know that her Angel had died in there.

Christine shook the thoughts and memories from her mind. She had other things to think of.

Soon, the carriage came to a halt. Christine looked out and saw the familiar home in front of her. She had only been to the home one other time, but she would never forget it.

Christine climbed out of the carriage, thanking and paying the driver. As the carriage disappeared down the road, Christine approached the front door, knocking lightly.

"I'll get it, mother!" a familiar voice called.

_Meg._

Christine heard the door being unlocked and it soon opened. The face of her dear friend peered out at her, and Meg's jaw dropped a bit.

"Christine?"


	2. Giry's Advice

**Author's Note:**** Being the impatient person I am, quick updates are heaven (;**

* * *

Christine gave her old friend a small smile and Meg stepped out of the doorway. "Please, do come in!" she grinned, gesturing for Christine to come inside her home. Christine did just that, stepping into the small home.

"Christine, it such a pleasure to see you! What brings you here this morning?" Meg beamed, giving her friend a tight hug. Christine returned the embrace, holding back her tears as she remembered why she had come.

"Meg… m-may I speak with you and your mother?" she asked quietly, looking down towards the floor.

Meg could tell something was wrong. "Oh… y-yes, of course. I will get Mother, you may go to the parlor and we will join you shortly."

As Meg disappeared down the hall, Christine made her way to the small parlor, taking a seat on a small sofa. She slowly pulled Raoul's folded note from her satchel, biting down hard on her soft bottom lip to prevent the tears from falling. Soon enough, Meg and Madame Giry joined her in the parlor.

"Ah, Christine, to what honor do we owe this visit?" Madame Giry said, sitting in an armchair across from Christine.

Meg took the seat beside Christine on the sofa and smiled at her. Taking in a deep breath, Christine took a breath.

"I… Raoul…"

Christine couldn't speak. She was too overwhelmed. She let out a shaky breath and handed the note to her old foster mother.

Meg quickly got up and went to her mother, looking over the woman's shoulder to read the note. Christine held back all the tears that she could, looking down at her hands.

"… _Raoul de Chagny,_" Madame Giry said quietly, finishing the letter. Both Meg and her Mother looked up to Christine, their eyes sad and filled with remorse.

"Oh Christine…" Meg whispered, going to her friend and hugging her tightly. Christine quickly returned the embrace, needing to feel comfort. She cried softly into Meg's small shoulder, letting the pain of her husband's death consume her.

Meg gently stroked her friend's back, attempting to calm her. Christine slowly sat back up, regaining her strength. Meg wiped the tears from Christine's eyes and took her hands. "Christine, how can we help you?" she asked, her bright blue eyes gazing up at Christine's chocolate brown ones.

"I… I don't know what to do. I've taken care of Raoul's wishes, but now I don't know what to do… where to go…"

Christine's lip began to quiver, but Madame Giry quickly stopped her from crying once more.

"Dear child, save your tears. He would not have wanted you to cry like this. Now, according to this note he left you, he wants you to leave Paris and Calais. I think he wants you to go somewhere beautiful, Christine. Somewhere you could feel more at home. He has given you more than enough money, correct?"

Christine nodded, wiping her eyes. "Y-Yes, he has given me all of his funds. I know he wants me to venture out more, but I don't know where to go. The only places I've ever lived were Sweden and France…"

Meg piped up then. "Then you should travel the world! Go somewhere exotic and beautiful! Maybe you could even find another special someone…"

Madame Giry gave the girl a stone hard glare. "Too soon for that, Meg," she said sternly. Meg mumbled a soft apology and slumped her shoulders.

"I would love to travel someday… but not by myself. I don't want to settle down somewhere that I am not very familiar with. I want to go somewhere where I would feel comfortable. I want to be able to speak a language I am fairly comfortable with, be able not have much trouble getting around… I just want to live a simple life."

Madame Giry nodded. "Well, why don't you spend some time in the smaller towns in France? All the people will either speak French or English, and you are familiar with both. It won't cost you too much, and you will find it much easier to find employment. You could go to places like Reims, Amiens, Douai, Rouen… the possibilities are endless, my dear."

Christine sat back and took this all in for a moment. A smaller town would certainly be simpler and less expensive. Of course, there would still be some risks, but no matter where she went, there would be risks.

She nodded. "I believe you are right, Madame. That sounds lovely. Which town would recommend?"

Madame Giry got up. "I will be right back, dear," she said, leaving the parlor. She returned after only a few moments with a small box.

"I think that you would like Amiens very much, dear child," she said, setting the box down. She opened it, pulling out a few photographs and a map. "It is not terribly far from here, and it is quite beautiful. It should be fairly easy to find what you need there, whether it is employment, housing, or some company. I have been to Amiens quite a few times and I have always enjoyed it. I think you would like it very much."

Christine slowly picked up one of the photographs. It was of one of the streets. Beautiful cafes lined the street and small apartment buildings were in the background. It looked very lovely. Christine knew Raoul would be happy if she lived there.

"I think Amiens would be a lovely place to live," Christine said softly, gazing at the picture.

Meg grinned at her. "Oh Christine, I am so happy that you will get to live there! It is truly beautiful, the perfect city for you! But, before you go, would you stay for supper? I'd love to spend a day with you, for I have missed you so!"

Christine looked to Madame Giry. The older woman nodded. "Yes, we would love to have you over for supper," she said, giving a small smile.

Christine couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'll stay. Thank you for the invitation."

Meg clapped her hands together, jumping up from her seat. "Come, Christine! You and I will have to best day today! Just let me get dressed and I'll take you out!" Meg quickly disappeared out of the parlor, leaving Christine alone with her former foster mother.

Madame Giry looked over at Christine. "My dear… may I ask you something?"

Christine nodded quickly. "Anything, Madame."

The older woman folded her hands in her lap, her expression becoming serious. "Have you heard anything from _him_?" she asked quietly.

Christine's eyes widened a little. Could she be talking about…?

"No, Madame. He… He's dead, do you not remember?" she said quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. No one had ever spoken a word about her Angel in nearly two years. The topic seemed so foreign, yet so familiar to her.

Madame Giry pursed her lips. "Just making sure," she said.

Before Christine could question the woman, Meg returned and grabbed her hand. "Come now, I have so many things to show you!"

She pulled Christine out the door, leaving her questions forever unanswered.

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace, warming and illuminating the whole room. He lifted his glass of wine and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. He heard the front door open as thunder cracked outside.

"Dear God! Quite a storm in Amiens today!"

He turned in his chair to see his friend soaking wet. "My God, Daroga, we do own an umbrella," he muttered.

The Persian raised an eyebrow. "Someone is quite joyous today, I see," he said sarcastically. "What is wrong with you, my friend? Why the harsh mood?"

The man adjusted his mask a little. "Why do you think, Daroga? Why would a man like me be unhappy?"

The Persian frowned, removing his jacket and going to sit across from his friend. "Still lonely? Even with me here?"

The man clenched his jaw, setting down his glass of wine. "Nadir, it hurts. It is not that I am lonely. I have nothing to live for. I am a freak. She was the only woman who ever accepted me as a person, even if it was only for a moment. And now she's gone, married to that fop and thinking I am dead, just like everyone else! She would hate me if she found out I was still alive!"

He rubbed the unmasked side of his face, a headache beginning to curse his mind. "It doesn't matter. I just wish I could get over her. If only I could see her one last time…"

The Persian laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Garnier, you know that she's happy. Isn't that enough?"

The masked man stood, turning away from his friend. "You do not understand, Daroga. I need her back with me. I need to feel her presence, I need to see her beautiful face, I need to hear that voice!"

The Persian stood as well, walking past his friend and to the doorway. "Well, I do not know what to tell you, Erik. You must move on, find another woman if you must. Who knows? I've been searching for a new housekeeper since Geraldine left; maybe I could find one that wouldn't mind keeping your bed warm."

Erik growled. "That is_ not_ funny, Nadir."

Nadir turned and gave a chuckle. "It was not meant to be a joke, my friend. I will keep looking, I'm sure there's a beautiful young lady out there that would not mind keeping you company in the dark. Just give me a week, and you will have one hell of a warm bed!"

Before Erik could protest, his friend was gone. He grumbled and plopped back down in his chair, angrily taking a sip of his wine. That foolish Persian! He did not want just another whore; he wanted his angel, his Christine! No other woman could ever do what Christine had done to him. Christine had filled his mind with music, she had set his soul on fire! This girl had awakened his dark, cold body with her light!

His heart, his body, and his soul yearned for her. He was a broken man with his angel. Knowing that he would never see her again killed him.

He buried his head in his hands. Oh, how he missed her.

There was not a day that went by that Erik did not think of Christine. She consumed his thoughts and his dreams, even his nightmares. She was everywhere; he could not escape.

Maybe Nadir was right. Maybe he did need to relieve himself. Maybe if he did have a woman around the house to spend time with him, then he would forget about Christine.

Oh, it had to work.

Erik stood once more, leaving his glass and the crackling fire behind as he made his way to his bedchamber. He went quickly to his armoire, pulling out a small jewelry chest that had once been his mother's. As he opened the top, revealing its contents, he spotted it.

The ring he had once placed on Christine's finger shone like a thousand stars.

Erik swallowed hard as he lifted the ring. He remembered when he'd slid it onto her nimble finger during Don Juan, how she'd gazed up at him with desire filled eyes. He'd thought that she had accepted his proposal, but oh, how he was wrong.

He had told her to leave for her safety. They had been in his lair and the mob was coming. He had sent Christine and her lover away. He wanted to protect her from the mob, for if she stayed, he knew she would be hurt. The Vicomte could provide her with safety and security that Erik could have never given her at the time.

But she had returned to him. He remembered how she had looked at him. It was a look of love, yearning. She had yearned for him. Erik thought that she was returning to choose him, but he was once again wrong. She had returned to give his ring back to him.

The memory hurt Erik. His heart had never been so badly broken. She had not only left him, but she had placed the ring back in his hand! She didn't even want a part of him! He loved her, and that was how she repaid him!

Erik opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table and shoved the ring to the back, slamming the drawer shut. Thunder cracked again, intensifying Erik's anger.

Christine Daaé was nothing to him in this moment. He'd never taken the time to think about her actions, how hate filled they had been. He loathed her.

Erik no longer wished to see her. Not today.


	3. The Persian

The last few hours of daylight hung in the outside air as Christine stepped out of the Giry house. Meg and her mother soon joined her, giving their heartfelt goodbyes to Christine.

"Oh Christine, I will miss you so much! Today has been such an amazing day, I will never forget it!" Meg grinned, hugging her best friend.

Christine returned the grin and the embrace. "I won't forget it either, dear Meg," she said softly.

Her friend pulled away, her blonde curls bouncing over her shoulders. "Oh, and do write me! I want to know everything about your time in Amiens!"

Christine nodded and smiled once more. "Oh, I will! Don't you worry, I will write as much as I can, I promise!"

Meg nodded cheerfully, stepping out of the way so her mother could say goodbye. Madame Giry took a step towards Christine, gently laying her hands on the young girl's arms.

"My dear, I wish you the best of luck in Amiens. I know you will like it there, for it is the perfect city for a young girl like you. Do be careful, though. When you arrive, it will be very late and very dark. I want you to use some of the money Raoul left you to get a room for the night somewhere. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And Christine…"

Her former foster mother pulled her to the side a bit, lowering her voice. "Keep your eyes open and always be aware. Amiens holds a few secrets, and some of those could be potentially dangerous to you. Be sure to watch out for familiar faces."

Christine furrowed her brows in confusion, but did not ask what Madame Giry meant. She simply nodded, thanking her and embracing her quickly. She was eager to get to Amiens before it got too dark, for she was very vulnerable.

Christine climbed into the carriage, waving at her old family as the carriage lurched forward. She was eager to begin her new life, yet she could not get Madame Giry's words out of her mind.

"_Be sure to watch out for familiar faces…"_

What did that mean? She knew no one in Amiens, everyone she knew was in Paris.

Christine shook the thoughts from her mind. She decided to rest, for she had a potentially long night ahead of her. Christine fell asleep as the sun began to set over the city.

* * *

Christine awoke when the carriage came to a halt. She peered out the window at the dark night. She could make out the outlines of a few buildings and the streets looked empty. She groggily picked up her bag and opened the carriage door, stepping out into the night.

"Madame?" the driver spoke up, turning towards Christine. "I have brought you to this spot because there is an inn at the end of this block and another on the next block over. Would you like me to escort you, just in case?"

Christine looked down the street. The inn seemed a bit odd, but she would only be staying the night. Christine returned her eyes back to the driver. "I believe I will be alright, monsieur. But thank you for you kindness."

She walked to him and placed a few coins in his hand, giving him a slight nod and smile before she turned back around.

"Do be careful at the inn, Madame… watch your back."

Christine furrowed her brows, but turned to find the carriage leaving. What could possibly be so bad about the inn? It was just a place to rest her head for the night.

Christine ignored her driver's warnings and headed towards the inn. The darkness of night made it nearly impossible to see anything. Christine slowly made her way towards the dimly lit inn, stumbling once over the uneven road. She caught herself and quickly got up, but she sensed that she was not alone.

Christine looked up and saw a shadow. "Where is your card, Madame?" a deep voice echoed.

Panic went through Christine's body as she gripped onto her bag. "C-Card?"

The man who belonged to the deep voice took a step towards her and laughed. "Your card, fool. Where is it? I would like to see your fees."

Christine suddenly realized what he was speaking of. "I am not a whore, monsieur!" she frowned, taking a step back.

The shadow got closer. "Not a whore? Madame, every woman who dares to come near here is looking for a night's employment. Do not lie to us."

Christine's heart raced and she shivered. "Please, monsieur, I am just lost is all. I am not here for employment, nor do I want to be. Please, just leave me alone!"

When the shadow took another step towards her, Christine turned and began to run. She heard the man yell something and begin to chase after her. He was obviously in an angry state of drunkenness. Christine screamed for help, but it was too late. She soon found herself pinned to the ground by the enormous man.

Christine let out a loud scream before her mouth was covered by the man's hand. "If you stay silent and obey me, I might even pay you when it's over."

Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to get away from the man. She should have listened to her driver! She should have spent the night with the Giry's; she should have not been so naïve!

Christine thrashed violently under the man, trying as hard as she could to break away. She finally got an arm free and slapped the man hard across the face.

"You bitch!" he spat, grabbing her by the front of her cloak and pulling her up. "How dare you! I will end you, you little whore!" he growled, dangling her above the ground.

He threw her down then, causing a loud cry to erupt from the girl's throat. He was about to strike her when another loud voice boomed through the empty street.

"Leave that girl be! Back off, man!"

Christine slowly lifted her gaze to see another tall man running towards her. She slammed her eyes shut and cried, afraid of what was going to become of her.

She felt something being tugged away from her and quickly looked up, seeing the man who had harmed her turning and running with her satchel.

"_No!"_ Christine screamed, hot, salty tears running down her face. That was everything she had left. All of her money, clothing, personal items… gone. Christine sobbed into her arms as she lay on the ground, broken and afraid.

"Mademoiselle… are you alright?"

Christine felt a hand on her back and she let out another cry. She feared for her life, for she had nothing else to fear losing.

"Do not fear me, Madame. I will not harm you, you have my word. Let me help you up," the man said. He gently lifted her up and into his arms.

Christine suddenly felt safe with the man. She could not see his face, but he seemed familiar. She cried into his shoulder, her sobs echoing through the cold night air.

"Hush, dear child. I will take care of you. Do not fret, mademoiselle."

Christine had no other choice at this point. She let the man take her with him, carrying her in his arms like a child.

"What were you doing out there at this hour, child?" the man asked. His voice was calming and he had an odd accent. She couldn't figure out where she had heard it before.

"I-I just arrived in A-Amiens… my husband d-died and sent me here to start a n-new life… I needed a place to stay for the night, so I went to the inn… th-that man took everything I had…"

Christine began to cry again, but the man quickly soothed her.

"It will be alright, girl. So if you just arrived in Amiens tonight and you are alone, you must be in search of employment…"

Christine tensed and her eyes filled once again with tears. "Please, don't make me do it! I-I don't want to become like the other women out here at night! Please, monsieur!"

The man shook his head quickly. "Oh no, dear. Never, I would never let a young girl like you work like that. I was thinking something simpler, safer. My friend and I are in need of a live-in maid for our estate. The job is yours if you would like it."

Christine thought for a moment. As a live-in maid, she would have a place to stay, steady pay, food to eat, clothes to wear… it was more than ideal. The only thing that frightened her was that she would be a live-in maid for two men…

She shook the thoughts from her head. If they mistreated her, she would leave.

"Thank you, monsieur. You are very kind. I-I would love the job," she said softly, bringing her hands to her chest.

The man nodded and turned down another street. "May I ask, how old are you?" he asked. The buildings on the street seemed to get more beautiful and fancy as they travelled.

Christine rubbed her tired eyes. "I will be nineteen in October," she answered sleepily.

The man could tell that the young girl was getting tired. "We are almost home, girl. You may sleep there."

Christine nodded. A streetlight flickered across the cobblestone road and Christine could see the man's darker skin.

"What is your name, monsieur?" she asked softly as he carried her up the drive.

"Well, I am called many things, but my proper name is Nadir."

Something switched in Christine's memory. That name seemed familiar to her, but she could not quite put a finger on it.

The man carried Christine into his home. It was rather dark and quiet, but Christine did not mind.

"I'm sure that you will find your bedchamber very comfortable. It belonged to our last maid, Geraldine. She had a very good taste in decoration."

He gently set Christine down on a soft mattress. She nearly moaned at the softness, her body aching for the comfort of sleep.

The room was still dark, but she could see the figure of the man standing beside the bed. "In the morning, I will wake you and give you instructions on your work. My friend, who also lives here, is gone on business and will not return until late tomorrow. I will spend the day helping you learn your duties. Sleep well… I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Christine yawned and curled up to a pillow. "Christine," she said softly.

* * *

Nadir's eyes widened. He did not let his slight panic show until he knew the girl was asleep.

'_I knew that voice sounded familiar! I have brought the woman back into Erik's home! He'll kill me for my foolishness!'_

The Persian fled the room, thanking the heavens that Erik would not return home until tomorrow. He could not let him see the girl, for surely he would be furious. Erik was just starting to get over Christine, and now she was working for him again!

Nadir knew he could not just kick Christine back out on the streets. He had promised that he and Erik would keep her safe, and he intended to keep that promise.

He sighed and returned to his own bedchamber. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe, with time, Erik would appreciate Christine's presence.

Or maybe they wouldn't even know they were living under the same roof.

He changed into his nightclothes and began to write a quick note to Erik.

_Garnier-_

_I have hired us a new housekeeper. I must warn you, she is very young and shy. I would leave her be for a while until she gets used to things. She is not from Amiens and will need time to learn things. I will take care of training her, and you must focus on your work. As long as you leave any daily requests in the dining hall or kitchen before you leave, things will be well._

_-Nadir_

The Persian stuck the note in the front hall, making certain the Erik would see it as soon as he got home. The man then stalked back to his bedchamber, preparing himself for the wild day ahead of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ah, so we now have a nervous Persian on our hands! **

**This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so I will continue on Chapter 4 and hopefully have it posted soon!**


	4. Master of the House

**Author's Note: As you might be able to tell by now, writing is basically all I do all summer when I am not at work. So hopefully you enjoy the luxury of a quickly updated story! (:**

* * *

Christine awoke early the next morning, plagued by a nightmare. She sat up and gasped for air, her hand flying to her chest and grabbing at the skin that covered her lungs.

'_It was only a dream, Christine, only a dream…'_

But it wasn't only a dream. She had relived everything that had happened to her last night, but the ending was different. She'd dreamt that the man who had attacked her had gotten everything he'd wanted and Nadir had never rescued her. The thoughts made Christine want to cry again, but there was no time for tears.

There was a light rapping on her door. Christine rubbed her face and sighed, gazing over at the clock. It was nearly eight in the morning already.

"Come in," she called softly.

The man from last night entered the room. "I am glad that I did not wake you. My friend, the master of the house, will like you to be awake eight every morning. Come now, I will teach you all you must know."

Christine slowly rose from the bed, following the man down the corridor. As he led her through the many halls, Christine realized how big the house truly was.

"Now Madame, this house is split in two. The smaller half is mine, which is not in need of services. My friend's half, however, is somehow always messy, even though he is rarely home. Every day, you will need to scrub and sweep the floors of the dining hall, kitchen, and front hall. You have probably noticed that we all share a kitchen, dining hall, and sleeping hall. But otherwise, I have my own separate parlor, bathroom, washing area, and office. My friend has separates of the same. You may go anywhere you would like except our offices. You may not go into his private bedchamber or bathroom without knocking first when he is home. Is that clear?"

Christine nodded quickly, taking in the new information. "Monsieur, what about a uniform?" she asked, looking down at her dirty gown.

Nadir stepped back and looked at her. "I will see that you have a uniform by tomorrow morning. We had our previous housekeeper just wear a simple black gown, it won't be hard to get you one. Now, I must finish giving you instructions."

Christine continued to follow him, taking a mental note of every task.

"You are allowed to bathe and eat and do everything you need to take care of yourself. Across the hall from your room is a private bath for you and you are welcomed to eat whenever you are hungry. As long as you do not bother me friend, you will be fine. He is a very busy man and is almost always working. You should not find that he bothers you at all, either. He will usually leave some instructions out in the morning before he leaves for work on specific things he would like done. For example, on certain days he may not wish to eat supper, or he may need something ironed. You get it.

"Oh, and also, before I forget, my friend is… well, he is a different man. He has not led a particularly easy life and has a very short temper. You may often hear him yelling and such while he is home—"

"Monsieur, do not worry. I once had a dear friend with a short temper. I am used to yelling and anger. I won't let it bother me."

The man nodded slowly. "Well, alright then, Madame. So, in conclusion, the order of your work will be to scrub and sweep the floors, dust the south parlor and front hall, wash my friend's clothes and hang them to dry, make his bed, and make occasional runs to the market. His supper must be on the table by seven. Whether he is home by seven or not does not matter, he will heat it up if it's cold. Otherwise, when you are finished with your work, you will be free to do as you please. Also, your day off will be Sunday. Any other questions?"

Christine looked down at the floor, then returned her gaze back to her employer. "Why don't you refer to him by his name?"

Nadir froze for a moment. "He does not like anyone to know his name. Only I know it. Do not ask about his name anymore, child. Now, I believe you have work to do. I will see you later on."

He left Christine alone to sit and wonder. Why didn't he like people knowing his name? Did he not like his name? What was she to call him if he did not want her to use his name? Certainly, she would not be calling him 'Master'.

Christine's head hurt. She tried to ignore the small pain as she went to begin her work.

* * *

Around ten o'clock that evening, the front door flew open and startled Nadir and Christine. The Persian quickly jumped to his feet, shooing Christine out the back door. "Go to the market and pick up some bread, Christine. Don't hurry, please take your time," he said, quickly shoving a few coins in her hand as he closed the door in her face.

Christine's eyes widened in confusion, but she listen to the man.

Once she was gone, Nadir returned to the parlor. "Ah, my friend, how was your little business trip?"

The masked man growled and threw his briefcase on the floor. "Awful, as always," he grumbled. His eyes locked on a piece of paper left on the table.

"What is this?" he asked, furrowing his brows and reading it.

"_Garnier,_ _I have hired us a new housekeeper. I must warn you, she is very young and shy. I would leave her be for a while until she gets used to things. She is not from Amiens and will need time to learn things. I will take care of training her, and you must focus on your work. As long as you leave any daily requests in the dining hall or kitchen before you leave, things will be well._ _Nadir,__" he read._

The man's eyes quickly went to the Persian. "So where is the girl?" he asked, his voice still carrying a bit of an angry tone.

"Oh, she is at the market. We needed some bread. She will return later, but I suggest you leave her be. She has been hard at work all day and deserves the rest," Nadir said, thinking of how he could change the subject.

Erik furrowed his brows once again. "Nadir, we do not need bread. Anyways, I feel that I should at least meet the young whore you hired to tend to my house."

Nadir's eyes widened. "Erik, she is not a whore, I can assure you of that. She is just a young girl who needed employment, that's all."

"You had the house alone to yourselves last night, how do I know that you didn't already bed her?"

"You are unbelievable!" Nadir spat. "I would never, Erik! Not after…" he stopped himself before he let the secret slip out.

Erik did not let this go unnoticed. "Not after what, Daroga?" He glared at his friend, trying to pry the secret out of him.

The Persian quickly regained his composure. He was going to spit out that he would never touch a girl that Erik had loved, but he couldn't blow Christine's cover like that. So instead, he opted for the other truth.

"Not after I found her last night. She was about to be raped in the street. I would never lay a hand on her, and you should not, either."

Erik scuffed. "Like I would ever touch her. If she sees me, she'll probably scream or gag at the sight of me, just like Geraldine and… her." Erik scowled when he thought of the other girl and how she had screamed at the sight of his face.

"Anyways, I have better things to do than put my hands all over our whore of a housekeeper. Goodnight, Daroga."

The masked man disappeared up the stairs just in time. Soon the back door opened once more and Christine poked her head in. "He sounded angry…" she said softly, biting her lip.

Nadir quickly ushered her in, taking the bread from her hands. "Keep the spare change and get to bed. I don't want him to see you tonight. He is not in a very good mood. I apologize…"

Christine nodded, understanding the Persian. "Yes sir, goodnight," she said, making her way to her bedchamber.

Nadir wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow as he went to his own room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Christine sat up and listened to the movement down the hall. It must have been the other man still awake. She wondered why Nadir had not wanted the other man to meet her. She would not be harsh towards him because of his temper.

After all, she'd dealt with one of the worst tempers on Earth nearly two years ago.

Christine remembered her angel and his temper. He would get angry at the simplest things. She remembered one time, when she was around the age of twelve, he had gotten angry at her for skipping rehearsal to go out with Meg. He had yelled and made her cry, for she was too young to understand the important of her rehearsals.

But even though Erik had been furious with her, he softened when he saw her crying. He had wished so badly to cradle her close to him and stop her tears, but he could not let her see him quite yet. Instead, he pleaded for her forgiveness until she finally ceased her crying.

Her angel had been so kind to her, even after he had been angry.

This man on the other side of the wall did not seem to be as forgiving as her angel.

Christine sighed and rested her head on the pillow, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Christine awoke early the next morning, finding her new uniform hanging on the armoire. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, trying to get used to the bright morning light. Christine rose from her bed and went to the gown, gently removing it from its hanger. It was a longer black dress with mid-quarter sleeves and a long, white apron. A white bonnet like cap was also draped over the hanger.

Christine sighed, for she never imagined herself as a servant. She slipped into the uniform, pinning up her hair under the cap. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror, taking in the sight of her new look.

"Me… a servant… oh God, have mercy on my soul…" she mumbled, turning and leaving her bedchamber. There was much work to be done today, and Christine did not want to have to face her angry boss.

She quickly went to the sink and filled a bucket. She needed to start scrubbing the kitchen floors.

As soon as she got on her hands and knees and began to scrub, she heard the footsteps quickly going towards the front door. She turned and saw the back of a tall, lean man as he burst out the door.

Something about him looked oddly familiar, but Christine couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged and continued to scrub the floor.

It took Christine nearly three hours to scrub all of the floors. Her hands and knees ached terribly and she wished badly that she could have a break. But no, there was still much work to be done. She still had to sweep, make the bed, wash and dry the clothes, dust, and cook dinner!

Christine was starting to think this job was more than she could handle.

No, she had to keep this job. It provided her with the security that no other job could. She had to work as hard as she could and get everything done, for it was important to be employed.

Christine sighed and returned to her daily chores.


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

Nearly a month had passed and Christine had yet to see the face of her other employer. He was always home extremely late, and when he did get home, he usually grabbed his supper and ate it in his bedchamber. The only time he communicated with her was when he wrote her daily instructions.

Christine made her way to the kitchen to read his note. His handwriting was extremely sloppy and it reminded her a lot of her angel's. Christine squinted her eyes and began to read the note.

_I will not be home until very late again, as usual. I would appreciate it if my sheets were washed, for they are feeling a bit grungier than usual. Also, I would like all of the white shirts in my wardrobe ironed, for I have a few very important meetings this week._

_For supper, a beef stew would be fine._

_Thank you for your services._

Christine went immediately upstairs to gather his sheets. She did not want to forget to wash them, and they would take all day to dry. The last thing she wanted was an angry employer.

Christine gathered the sheets from the bed, bunching them up in her arms. As she was making her way downstairs to the washroom, Christine noticed that it was going to be another rainy day today. Christine didn't mind the rain, for it had been hot the past week. Summer was soon approaching, and the sun would not let anyone forget.

The young girl began washing the dirty sheets. She couldn't help but wonder why they were so dirty. She had never seen her employer bring home any women, and they seemed to have a lot of odd stains on them for being on the bed of a man who slept alone.

Christine pushed the thoughts away. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about her employer like that. He was probably a gentleman; he just wasn't good at showing it.

Christine hung the sheets up to dry, then carried the basket back to his bedchamber. She opened his armoire and pulled out all the white shirts, getting the ready to be ironed. She spread them out over the ironing board and sprayed them lightly with water.

Christine took a moment to gaze around the room. Her employer had quiet an odd taste in decoration. Little statues made of jades and metals covered his desk. Christine picked one up gently, examining it. It was a small, jade elephant. The details on the little statue were amazing and it was obviously not from France.

What was she doing?!

She quickly put the statue back and returned to the ironing. She was not supposed to touch anything that wasn't hers, for it would certainly get her fired.

The girl returned to her ironing, but still could not help looking around. His room was rather dark, but it very decorated. She noticed a vase that held a single red rose.

Memories of the Opera House came flooding back to her. Memories of performing, of dancing and singing, of red roses…

She shook the thoughts from her head.

'_No, the past is in the past, Christine…'_

Christine sighed and continued her ironing.

* * *

Christine began making supper around six o'clock. She had finished the rest of her daily chores, with the exception of putting the still damp sheets back on her employer's bed.

It had been nice to have the house to herself all day. She had been able to sing at the top of her lungs and dance around as she worked, which had been a rare and exciting thing. Christine knew neither of the men would be home until at least half passed seven today, so she still had a little while to enjoy herself.

Christine sang as she stirred the stew.

"_Think of Me_

_Think of Me Fondly_

_When we've said goodbye…"_

* * *

Erik opened the front door, his pant legs soaking wet from all the rain. He angrily closed his umbrella and shoved it back in the holder. He heard a voice coming from the kitchen. The loud singing made him angry, for he liked his house to be quiet and still.

The masked man hurried towards the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he listened to the voice.

"_Remember me every so often,_

_Promise me you'll try._

_On that day, that not so distant day,_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

His heart pounded in his chest. That song, that voice…

Could it be?

Erik's mind raced as he slowly looked into the kitchen. There was the housekeeper near the boiling pot, stirring the supper she was making with a large, wooden spoon. She was turned to the side and he could not clearly see her face. But what he could see shocked him.

One small, chocolate curl had escaped the back of her white cap.

"_Christine?!"_

His voice was louder than he'd thought it be and it scared the girl. She jumped, knocking her small hand into the blistering hot stove. She dropped the spoon and grabbed her hand, yelping out in pain.

Erik quickly went to her, taking her burned hand in his and examining it. Christine's eyes gazed up and she looked at his familiar face.

She suddenly ripped her hand from his grip and backed into the wall.

"I should have known… there were so many signs, and I ignored them… I should have known!" she said, her chest heaving.

Erik stared at her in disbelief. He studied her face, proving that it was indeed Christine de Changy standing before him.

He suddenly was filled with anger. Why did she have to be here? After he was just getting over her! Why was she working as his maid instead of relaxing in her husband's chateau?!

"What do you mean you should have known, Christine? Of course you knew this was my home! Why did you come looking for me? You had no right!" he barked, letting his temper get the best of him.

"Me? Looking for you? I was not! I came here to start a new life for myself, it's not my fault that I'm here!"

She was not going to let him have the upper hand like she used to. Erik turned from her, running his hand through his hair.

"Christine, why are you not with your fop of a husband?" he growled. There was no response. He waited another moment before he turned to her, his expression cold and angry. "Well?"

But she was not looking at him. She was looking down at her injured hand. Her teeth were clenched and Erik could tell that the burn must have stung badly. He sighed and took a step closer to her, taking her hand and looking at it.

Christine quickly pulled it back away, holding it to her chest.

"Christine, let me see it," he scowled, extending his large, boney hand towards her. Christine looked down at his hand, as if she was doubting whether to let him see it or not. Finally, she sighed and placed her hand in his, letting him examine the burn.

She had burned the outside of her hand pretty well, for it was bright red and a small spot had a blister beginning to form on it. "Come, we must run it under water," he said calmly, pulling her to the sink.

"No… no, I'm fine, just let me finish supper and go about my business," she protested, trying to pull away from him.

The masked man shot her a stern look and she stopped arguing. He ran the tap water and stuck her hand underneath the freezing water, causing her to yelp once more. She slammed her eyes shut as the stinging worsened.

He soon turned off the water and brought her to the hall bathroom. "Wait here," he mumbled, going inside and digging through a cabinet.

He returned with a bandage and gently began to cover the burn. Christine watched as he carefully wrapped the bandage around her injured hand, then pinned it in place. Christine took her hand back and turned from him. "Your supper will be ready soon," she mumbled, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

Erik furrowed his brows. He didn't think she would be that one angry to see him. He still had so many questions for her and he wanted them answered.

"Christine," he called, returning to the kitchen.

She turned to him again. "If you would like your supper, then I would suggest leaving me alone to cook it," she snapped, returning her gaze back to the pot on the stove.

Her attitude only made Erik angrier, but he left her alone. Instead, he sat at the table in the dining hall, waiting for her to bring him his supper.

How had she been living under his roof for a month without him know it was her? She had been so quiet and so sneaky, keeping out of his sight.

The Persian must have helped her! Of course, he smuggled her in here and hid her from him! That fool!

'_I could kill him for this!' _Erik thought, slamming a fist down on the table.

He waited about another ten minutes before Christine came in the room with a bowl of stew. She placed it in front of him and turned to leave, but Erik stopped her.

"Madame, do sit. There are many things I would like to speak with you about," he said in a mocking tone.

Christine took in a deep breath before sitting across from her.

"So, my dear, may I ask… _what the hell are you doing back under my roof_?"

Christine scowled. "Do not be rude with me. I am here because I needed a job, I had no idea that you lived here."

"Oh, even after Nadir brought you here? You cannot tell me that you didn't recognize him!"

She shifted in her seat. "I didn't! It was dark when he brought me here, and I'd never even spoken to him before! I had only seen him once or twice back at the opera house! You cannot blame me for this!"

"Oh, but I can, mon chère! Why are you even in Amiens? Why aren't you back with you dear husband, in Calais?!" his voice boomed in the empty house, making Christine even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"I am not in Calais with my husband because Raoul is dead," she muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

Erik rose an eyebrow. "Oh, so you are here for my pity?"

"No! I want no pity from you!" she barked, her eyes filling with anger.

"Then why are you here, Christine? Is it because you need another man to whore around with now that the dear Vicomte is dead?" He taunted, a sly smile spreading across his face.

Christine blood was boiling now. She quickly stood and raised her hand, slapping his unmasked cheek hard and fast.

Just at the same time, Nadir was entering the dining hall.

"Oh no…" he muttered, bringing a hand to his face.

Christine pushed past him. "You _bastard_! How dare you!" she yelled, her cheeks hot with anger.

Erik jumped up and growled, grabbing her arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Christine! How dare _you_!"

Christine turned to him and spat at his feet, causing Erik to completely lose his temper. He dragged her to the front door and shoved her outside, slamming the door in her face.

Nadir's eyes were wider than they'd ever been in his life. "Are you mad?! Don't just shove the poor girl out in the storm like that! You disrespected her, this is not her fault!" he said, trying to get to the door and let her back in.

"No! She is acting like a child! I do not want an insolent young girl like her prancing around my home! Speaking of that, why on Earth did you let her under _my_ roof?! You are the one who is mad, Daroga!"

"My friend, you must learn to control your temper! I'm sure the girl did nothing wrong. Now, let her back inside before she catches pneumonia, then we may all have a discussion about this." The Persian shot Erik a demanding look. "Go on."

The masked man groaned loudly and stomped to the door. As soon as he opened it, Christine pushed past him and quickly disappeared around the corner and down to her bedchamber. The sound of her door slamming echoed through the house.

"See! She is nothing but an immature child!" he growled, his voice loud and angrier than before.

The Persian rubbed his face in frustration. "Erik, go into the parlor and calm yourself. I will get the girl," he mumbled, going down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Erik grumbled something in French before he turned and stormed into the parlor.

'_The nerve of that girl…'_

Nadir could hear Christine's cries from the end of the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well that was dramatic! You shall see what is yet to come soon! (;**


	6. The Tears of an Angel

Someone knocked on Christine's door.

Christine didn't want to see anyone. In fact, she just wanted to curl up in her bed and die. Her angel hated her and was repulsed by her. There was no way she could stay any longer.

"Go away," she cried, burying her face into the pillow.

Why had he been so angry with her? Why wasn't he happy about her presence? She had thought that he would be overjoyed, excited to see her! The last thing Christine expected him to do was yell at her and throw her out of his home.

The knocking continued. "Christine, come on now, don't lock yourself up like this. He is sorry and he wishes to speak with you," Nadir said.

Christine scuffed. "I'd like to hear that from him!" she scowled, turning over to face the wall.

There was noise outside the door, like someone was moving quickly. Christine sat up slightly, hugging her knees to her chest. Soon, she could once again hear her angel… No, this was not her angel. This was the ruthless Phantom of the Opera.

"I will not apologize! She is acting like a child! Just open the door, Nadir!" he growled.

Christine heard the Persian sigh. "Erik, please. She will not come out until you have apologized."

"I'm not apologizing! She shouldn't be here! I should have killed you for bringing her here, Daroga!"

Another sigh from the Persian. "Erik, you exaggerate too much. Now, go on. You've made her cry, you must apologize. Do not forget that she is not just Christine Daaé; she is the young girl you cared for all those years ago. You must calm her when she cries, it is your duty."

This time, the sigh came from the man in the mask. "You are going to put me straight into the grave, Daroga," he muttered.

There was another knock on the door then, but this one was much slower and lighter. "Christine… would you… please… come out?"

His voice sounded irritated and tired, it was not the voice of someone seeking forgiveness.

"No, leave me alone," Christine said, resting her forehead against her knees.

There was a louder noise outside the door, as if someone had stomped their foot.

"Nadir! She's being immature again!" He growled, pulling on the door handle. "How am I supposed to discuss this with her if she's locked herself in her bedroom like a spoiled brat?!"

The tears Christine had been holding back began to fall once more. She let out a loud cry, startling the two men in the hallway.

"Now look what you've done, Erik. Do you not feel any remorse?" The Persian grumbled, gesturing to her door. "Apologize!"

Erik grumbled loudly and ran an irritated hand through his hair. "Fine, Nadir, fine. I will apologize, but that does not mean I am not angry," he grumbled.

He knocked once more, taking in a deep breath.

"Christine… I apologize for upsetting you. I should not have yelled at you like that. Could you forgive me and come out, please?"

Christine stayed silent for a few moments, then the doorknob slowly began to turn. Erik took a step back to stand beside Nadir.

"See what a simple, sincere apology can do?" The Persian whispered, giving a smirk.

Erik frowned and rolled his eyes. "I'm still very angry, Daroga," he muttered.

The door slowly opened, revealing a very shaken up Christine. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she'd done and her cheeks were still wet. Her arms were still shaking a bit as well, and the sight of her sadness made something inside of Erik hurt badly.

He had done this to her? Made her this upset?

It was never his goal to make her cry… he had just been so angry and confused, and she had just been there to blame. Now as he looked at the frightened child, he felt horrible.

"Christine…" he said, his eyes taking on a sad look as he gazed at her.

She turned away from the two men, wrapping her arms around her torso. "If you wish to discuss something, I would prefer the discussion to take place somewhere other than the hallway," she mumbled, her small feet carrying her to the parlor. The two men followed her, not wanting to upset her any more.

Christine curled up on the divan, wiping her sad eyes with the back of her injured hand. She looked up to see Nadir holding out a handkerchief for her. She took the white cloth, dabbing her eyes gently. The Persian sat across from her on a smaller armchair, while the masked man took a seat on a large, throne like armchair.

"Now Christine… there is obviously some confusion as to why you are here," Nadir spoke. "And I have tried to explain to my dear friend here about our situation, but he does not want to hear it from me. Why don't you explain everything to him?"

Christine slowly looked over at the two men, clutching the handkerchief in her small hands. "I… I came here to Amiens after Raoul died. He had told me that he wanted me to start a new life for myself, away from Calais and Paris. So I came here, hoping to find a nice life for myself. B-But… right after I arrived, I was… m-mugged in the street on my w-way to the inn…"

New tears began to form in her eyes as she recalled that dark night. She remembered how afraid she was, how she thought her life was going to end. She remembered how that man had tried to take advantage of her, but ended up just throwing her down into the street.

Christine dabbed her eyes once more before speaking again. "N-Nadir found me being beaten in the street and saved me. T-The man took everything I had… my money, my clothing, my trinkets and personal items… everything was gone. Nadir offered me this job and I accepted, knowing that it would be my best option. I had no idea this was your home, and Nadir had no idea I was the girl he'd rescued. I just learned that I was working for you today when you startled me…"

Erik pursed his lips, not sure of what to say. God, had he been wrong. She wasn't here because of him; the poor girl just needed the job!

His mind filled with regret. He'd treated the poor girl like trash, he'd made her cry!

"I'll leave, if you'd like me to. I can find employment somewhere else…"

Erik quickly looked up, but before he could say anything, Nadir spoke up.

"Oh Christine, do not say that. You are just shaken up. Why don't you head in for the night? I'm sure things will be much calmer in the morning," he said, standing from his seat. "I will escort you back to your room. Come now."

Christine stood slowly, nodding her head. She gave Erik one quick glance before disappearing with Nadir.

Erik didn't know what to think. He thought Christine was gone from his life forever, but oh God was he wrong!

Erik's heart hurt badly. But what could he do now? He'd made a fool of himself, losing his temper like that.

After Nadir had left with Christine, Erik got up and went to the dining room. He took a look at his now cold stew and decided he was no longer hungry. He didn't deserve to eat anything Christine made for him.

Erik slumped to his bedchamber, not saying a word as he passed by Nadir. As he entered his room, he noticed that he hadn't even given Christine time to finish her daily chores. His mattress was still stripped down and the ironing board was still set up.

He shook his head and lay on his bed anyways. He didn't deserve the warmth of sheets and blankets. He was a cold man with a cold soul and heart, for if he was warm, he would have never hurt an angel like that.

Erik slept with his mask on that night. He felt that he didn't deserve the comfort of sleeping without it. He was a monster, and no one should have to enter and see his repulsive face.

He was a monster. Nothing but a monster.

Erik didn't sleep at all. He couldn't, for on the other side of the wall, an angel was weeping.

* * *

After Nadir had led her away from Erik, he turned to Christine. "He means well, he really does. I know I sound ridiculous, but he would never want to hurt you, Christine. He's just upset and confused, that's all. The waters will calm, and maybe by morning he will be willing to give a real apology. Just… don't give up on him yet, alright?"

Christine looked down at her feet and nodded slowly. She wanted to hate that horrid man, but she couldn't. She knew she had hurt him badly the last time they saw each other, and she didn't blame him for being upset when he saw her. Oh, but if only he could have just listened to what she had to say…

Nadir left her alone to go to bed then. Christine quickly shut her door and locked it, not wanting anyone to bother her during the night. She went to her armoire and pulled off her work dress and apron. She just wanted to sleep, to forget this night even happened.

The young soprano removed all of her work clothes and climbed into bed, only wearing her bloomers and chemise. She had no nightgown and was forced to dress so lightly. It was cold in the house and nearly impossible to fall asleep with just her thin undergarments and single blanket.

Christine huddled up to the pillows, clutching the sheet and blanket to herself and crying. Why couldn't things have gone better? Why did the man she once knew as her angel have to be so unkind?

Christine cried all through the night. Even after she had fallen asleep, she cried. She had been plagued with terrible nightmares all night and her cries only grew louder.

She dreamt horrid things. The last nightmare she remembered had begun peacefully. She was alone in the Phantom's lair and there was a soft, beautiful melody floating through the air. She had followed the music, but soon found herself in a dark, empty room.

The music stopped and everything was quiet. "Hello, is anyone there?" she had called, looking around the room. Suddenly, a dark chord boomed through the cold air and the floor opened up. Christine plummeted through it, finding herself in one of the torture chambers. Soon, water began to fill the dark room and Christine could not see an exit.

She screamed, for drowning was one of her worst fears. The water began to rise around her, pressing her to the ceiling as she frantically tried to find an exit.

But there was no exit. She was trapped in the watery hell, unable to get out. She could hear someone laughing at her, enjoying her pain…

Christine awoke screaming and crying, gasping for air. It had felt so real! How could a nightmare feel so real?

Her hands shook with fear as she removed the blankets from her body. Christine was sweating profusely, for the fear and stress had taken over her body. Looking over at the clock, she noticed that it was nearly six thirty in the morning.

She realized that she would not be able to get any more sleep this morning and decided that she deserved a cup of tea. Christine dressed quickly, tucking her hair up and under her cap. She wiped her damp lashes with the back of her hand before unlocking her door and making her way to the kitchen.

Christine poured herself a cup of tea, noticing that someone had already made a kettle of tea this morning. It must have been Nadir, for this tea was very sweet. She remembered that her angel always drank his tea bitter.

As Christine sat down at the dining room table, she felt as if she was not alone…

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Nadir is such a sweetie. Hopefully he will be able to mend this mess...**


	7. The Name of the Angel

Christine turned to find the masked man standing in the doorway. He had something in his hands, which were shaking slightly. Christine turned away from him, not wanting to speak. She was still upset over how he had treated her last night and did not want to let him think otherwise.

"C-Christine… I… I have my list of daily chores for you…" he said softly. "May I sit?"

The girl's head slowly nodded and she set down her teacup. Erik quickly took a seat across from her.

"I… I would like to apologize for my behavior last night, Christine. I shouldn't have yelled at you and hurt you like that. I just let my temper take over and I regret every action of mine. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He spoke with sad eyes, and Christine could see that he meant what he was saying. She sighed and looked down at the table.

"Monsieur… I feel it would be best if we put everything behind us. I don't want you to think of me as the naïve young girl from the Opera House. Those days are long gone. If you think of me as just Christine, your housekeeper, I will not think of you as the Phantom or my Angel. You will just be my boss, that's all."

The girl stirred her tea, not being able to look up at him. Erik's heart hurt, for he wanted so badly to return to her and bring back the great past they once had, but it was obvious Christine did not want that.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Christine. If that is what you wish, then I will grant it. From now on, I will refer to you as just 'Christine'. Is that alright with you?"

Christine nodded. "And what am I to call you, monsieur?" she asked softly, her eyes finally lifting to look at his.

The masked man gazed into her eyes, wishing so badly that he had not ruined the great friendship they once had.

"Erik. You may call me Erik," he said softly, yearning to reach out and hold her hand in his. He shook those thoughts quickly from his head, knowing that those days of love were gone. He got up to leave, setting his daily note on the table.

But before he left, Erik turned to her one last time. "Oh, before I go… I heard you screaming this morning… are you alright?"

Christine quickly looked away from him. "I'm fine. Just a dream is all," she mumbled.

Seeing that she was not going to speak to him any longer, Erik left the room. He wanted so badly to start things over, to treat her right. He had missed his chance and ruined everything. Any chance he had had with Christine was now gone, stomped into the dirt like yesterday's newspapers.

Erik grabbed his briefcase and left the house. He could only hope that, in time, he would be able to mend the broken bond between them, for he knew he could never just think of Christine as his housekeeper.

To him, she would always be his Angel of Music.

* * *

Once he had left, Christine looked over Erik's list.

Erik.

The name fit him perfectly. She loved the way it sounded when he said it, for he said it with a small sense of pride.

Telling Erik that she wanted to forget their past had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Christine never wanted to forget her past with him, but she felt that he would. He had been so angry to see her, surely he would not want to think of her.

But he no longer had to worry. His Angel of Music was no longer with him.

It was just Christine… the housekeeper.

Christine sighed and returned her thoughts to his list.

_Christine,_

_I hope you do not mind if I address these notes formally, now that I know it is you working for me._

_Today, I feel you should take it easy. It is a lovely Thursday and you should enjoy it. The only work that I want you to do this morning is to finish ironing my shirts and dressing the bed. Otherwise, you may spend your day at the market. I feel that I owe you now for treating you so badly and have noticed the lack of garments in your wardrobe. Please do not hesitate to buy something for yourself._

_I will not be eating supper tonight._

_Thank you for your services._

_Erik_

Christine furrowed her brows. He wanted her to buy clothes for herself? That seemed odd… but she did need clothing badly. Christine decided to take the opportunity and buy herself a few new garments. After she finished the ironing and making the bed, Christine made her way to the boutique.

Once she arrived, Christine quickly went inside the small boutique. She hadn't gotten to pick out her own dresses in over a year. All of the ones she'd had to wear as Vicomtesse were picked out by Raoul and were far too lavish for her taste. Now she could finally pick out a simple day dress, one that wasn't tight or itchy.

The young girl's hands gently sorted through a rack of dresses, looking at all the different colors and styles as she felt the soft fabrics. Christine pulled a sapphire colored dress of the rack, gazing at its simple beauty. She instantly fell in love with the gown, deciding that this was the one she must have.

Christine then went to pick out a nightgown for herself. She wanted something modest, yet thin and light. She searched through the racks and looked at the different gowns the mannequins were wearing until she finally found a nice nightgown. She did not have time to try it on, for she still had to make a stop at the market for Erik. Christine quickly bought the two gowns and hurried back to the market.

* * *

When she returned, Christine found Erik sitting in the dining room with a glass of amber colored liquid. She was surprised that he was home already, for it was not even six o'clock yet!

"Monsieur… may I ask, why are you home so early?" she asked softly, placing the few groceries from the market in the kitchen.

Erik grumbled and massaged his temples. "It seems I have overworked myself. I have a terrible headache and I was in need of a drink. How was shopping?"

Christine returned to the dining room, letting a small smile fall onto her lips. "It was wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to get a few new garments."

"So where are these garments? I would like to see my purchases," Erik said, taking a sip of his drink.

The young girl's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she went to retrieve her new gowns. She returned to the dining room, a gown draped over each arm.

The masked man studied them carefully, noting the intricate detail on both of the gowns. "They are lovely, Christine. And the others?"

Christine furrowed her brows slightly, confusing swirling in her eyes. "Others? I only purchased these, monsieur."

Erik rose his eyebrows. "You mean to tell me I allowed you to buy anything you wanted and you only purchased one day dress and one nightgown?"

The girl looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't want to spend all of your money…"

A laugh rose from Erik's chest. "Mon chère, I have plenty more than the small amount of funds I sent you with. I expected you do spend every sou. You are going to need far more garments than that. I will make sure you have a full wardrobe by Saturday."

Christine tried to argue, but Erik stopped her. "No. I insist," he said, his voice stern. "Now, go make yourself something to eat. After supper, you may take the rest of the night off."

Slight surprise took over the young girl's face as she slowly nodded. She disappeared into the kitchen with her garments, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

He listened as she moved about the kitchen, opening cupboards and closing them again. She soon emerged from the kitchen not five minutes later with a piece of bread and a glass of water.

"That is your supper, Christine?" Erik questioned, turning to her before she could leave the room.

Christine turned quickly to him, her gaze on the food in her hands. "I'm not very hungry, that's all. I'd like to just go relax a while."

She looked like an angel. Erik looked up at her beautiful face, taking in its true perfection. Christine had been blessed with gorgeous brown eyes, an adorable button nose, and stunning, round cheeks. A few loose curls framed her face underneath her cap, bringing a bit of color contrast against her pale skin. Her lips were like two small rose petals. Erik remembered what it had felt like to kiss those lips…

He quickly took his eyes off her, turning back around. He was ashamed of himself. He could not think of Christine this way, he would not allow himself to.

"Have a nice night, Christine," he said quickly, putting the glass of brandy to his lips once more.

Christine disappeared from the room, leaving Erik alone once more.

His mind filled with different thoughts. Thoughts of her, of himself, of the past. He couldn't help but think about it, it wasn't like he could just forget it overnight! He longed for Christine to be his, to be back with him, and here she was! Why wasn't he taking advantage of this opportunity and attempting to court her?

Erik rubbed the unmasked side of his face. Of course he knew the answer to that. Christine had just lost her husband, the husband she had chosen over him nearly two years ago. There was no way she would ever consider courting with him, especially after she'd seen how bad his temper had gotten.

Erik heard footsteps coming towards the dining room. They were too heavy to be Christine's, which made him curious. He turned to see Nadir standing in the doorway.

"Hello, my friend. You seem to be home early," the Persian stated, taking a seat beside him.

"Headache, Nadir. I've been getting them a lot lately from all the work I've been doing. I'm thinking of taking a day off tomorrow," Erik mumbled, taking a long sip of his drink.

The Persian's eyebrows rose. "You, taking a day off? Well, I must say, I never thought I would hear you say that… as a matter of fact, you would never say that. Are you hiding something, Erik?"

The man adjusted his mask. He would not tell his friend that he was going to be out buying things for Christine, for then he would get the wrong ideas.

"I have nothing to hide, Daroga. I just simply need to take a day off. These headaches are killing me."

A sly smile crept onto the Persian's face. "Sure, Erik. I guess I'll see what you have up your sleeve tomorrow."

The man got up and left him then, going to finish work of his own.

Erik rose as well, deciding he would take the opportunity to get some well-deserved sleep. He left his brandy on the table, not bothering to finish the small amount that was left in the glass. He made his way to his bedchamber, briefly stopping in front of Christine's door to listen to her humming.

Oh, how he wanted to hear her sing again…

Erik smiled to himself before disappearing into his own bedchamber, stripping off his work clothes and changing into his nightshirt. He climbed into bed, falling asleep to the sound of Christine's beautiful hums.


	8. Erik's Gifts

Erik burst through the front door late the next afternoon, his arms full of fabrics. Nadir sat in the parlor reading the paper, only looking up when he heard the front door open.

"Daroga, where is the girl?" Erik asked, looking around.

"I sent her to the butcher to get meat. Why do you ask, Erik?" The Persian turned to his friend, examining him.

Nadir could see that Erik was hot and a tad sweaty from the summer heat. Liquid dabbed his unmasked forehead and he was nearly panting. In his arms were fabrics of all different colors and patterns.

"My friend, what on Earth are you doing? Here, let me help you," he said, going to Erik and taking some of the garments from his arms. "Erik… are these dresses?"

The masked man nodded quickly, then motioned for the Persian to follow him. Together, the two men carried the garments into Christine's bedchamber, setting them on her neatly made bed. Erik let out a long, hot breath, still tired from walking in the summer heat.

"So… what are all these for, Garnier?" Nadir asked, a sly smile resting upon his lips.

Erik rubbed the unmasked side of his face. "Christine had no dresses, and I felt like I kind of owe her for frightening her with my temper. So, I took it upon myself to buy her a few new garments."

"A _few_? My God, there's enough to pack her armoire full!" Nadir said, a light chuckle following his words.

"Just help me hang them up before she gets home," Erik muttered. He had no time for his friend's jokes, not when Christine could return any moment.

The two men began hanging the garments in her wardrobe, making sure every one was hung neatly. A slight awkward silence filled the room as the Persian slowly held up a new corset.

"Erik…?" he said, trying not to chuckle again. Erik turned to him, the smallest blush daring to appear on his face.

Erik fought to find the right words. "I… She needed all new garments, Nadir, she can't just wear the same things every day…" he stuttered, quickly grabbing the corset from him.

"Oh, you dog! You still like this girl! You like her so much, you bought her undergarments, and some very nice ones might I add!"

Erik growled and quickly put the corset in the armoire. "Daroga, quit your teasing. As I stated before, she needed them."

The Persian's eyes widened a little as he held back another laugh. "And how would you know she needed them, Erik?"

This time, Erik could not hide the blush on his face. He began to feel as if he was in this a little _too_ deep.

"You are a dog! Has she been keeping you company? Is that why you've been coming home so early?" The Persian gasped, a mocking grin spread across his face.

The masked man began to lose his temper once more as he got defensive. "How dare you! I have not; she has not been in my bed at all!" He barked.

Nadir laughed, hanging up another gown in the armoire. "Oh, but have you been in hers?" he smirked, raising one eyebrow.

Erik quickly got up from the mattress he was sitting on. "N-No! Not once! I never would, you know that! I could never bed Christine, Daroga! How dare you even think of such a foolish thing!" He scowled at his friend, feeling tired of his jokes.

Oh, but the Persian was not done yet.

"I told you! I told you if we got a new housekeeper, she would keep your bed warm!" he cheered.

Erik was furious. He got right in his friend's face, his voice deep and loud with anger as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "She is _not _keeping my bed warm! My bed is as cold and lonely as always! You are a fool, Daroga! How dare you think that I would sleep with her, as if she would ever even come near my bed! Why do you think I buy those for her? I bought them because she needed them, for God's sake! I didn't buy them for the pure joy of imagining my hands removing them from her naked body!" he yelled.

A small cough came from the doorway, causing both men to whip their heads toward the sound.

There stood Christine, her eyes wide and her lips parted in shock.

Erik quickly released the Persian's shirt, the color draining from his face. "Oh… I… Christine, how long have you…?" he stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest.

The girl scratched her head awkwardly, taking in the sight around her. "Well… I just got back from the butcher's and heard you two yelling… then I came here and…" she looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed.

None of them knew what to say. The two men felt like pigs as they looked at the young girl before them, her innocence showing now more than ever.

Christine quickly tried to change the subject. "What are all these?" she asked, raising her gaze once more and looking at the garments. She slowly made her way to the bed, picking up a new dressing gown.

Erik cleared his throat, regaining his confidence. "I promised you a new wardrobe by Saturday, and it is Saturday today, so I have kept my promise."

Christine's eyes widened as she gazed at the armoire. An innocent smile grazed her lips as she went to the wardrobe, running her delicate fingers over all the fabrics. "Oh Erik, they're beautiful…" she beamed.

Behind the mask, Erik was smiling. "If you would like, you may try some of the garments on. I will be making my own supper tonight and Nadir has informed me that he has a business dinner to attend. Take your time, Mademoiselle."

The two men turned to leave, but Christine stopped them. "Erik?" she called softly.

He turned back around, gazing at her beautiful form. Her eyes twinkled like the night sky and her smile was the happiest he'd ever seen.

"Y-Yes, Christine?"

She looked down at the floor for a moment as a small blush painted her cheeks. "Thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me," she said softly, returning her gaze to the man in the mask.

He let a small smile form on his lips. "It was my pleasure, Christine."

With that, the two men left her room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Woof woof," The Persian said, chuckling madly as he quickly walked past his friend.

* * *

Christine lifted one of her new day dresses up, pressing it to her body and looking in the mirror. All of the gowns were absolutely gorgeous and it stunned her that Erik had such a good fashion sense. She twirled around with the dress and giggled. She'd never felt like such a princess!

Christine went back to the armoire, examining the other garments he'd given her. There were multiple day dresses, nightgowns, dressing gowns, and even new undergarments. Her fingers ran along the sheer neckline of a new lace chemise and she couldn't help but blush.

Had he really picked out all these garments for her? Christine pushed aside a few more day dresses, revealing two new corsets and two new pairs of bloomers. She imagined him picking out new undergarments for her.

Was what Nadir thought true? Did he wish to someday see her wearing them?

The thoughts made Christine's cheeks flush bright red. Of course not, he was just being nice.

Yet, it still could have been true…

She gazed at one of the corsets. It was different than the one she usually wore. This one seemed a little lower cut and more well fitted. Christine gave a small smile at her reflection and decided she would try it on.

She hung the garments back up quickly, pulling out one of the simple day dresses before closing the doors to the armoire. Christine untied her apron and her cap, setting them on her bed. She removed her work uniform and her undergarments.

Christine quickly dressed in her new bloomers and chemise, surprised at how soft and comfortable they were. She grabbed the corset and put it around herself, tying it to the best of her ability.

The young girl glanced back at the mirror, noticing how the corset made her torso look. Her stomach was flat and her chest seemed to be a bit more pushed up. She blushed at the sight, but didn't dwell on it much.

Christine stepped into her skirts before finally putting on the new dress. It was a light green color with white accents that highlighted her skin tone well. She pulled all the pins from her hair and let her wild curls flow down her back for the first time since she'd arrived.

Christine felt more beautiful than she'd ever felt before. Even when she'd been dressed up as a Vicomtesse, she didn't feel as beautiful as she did now.

She secretly couldn't wait to show Erik.

Christine cheerfully went to the parlor, finding Erik sitting with a glass of wine. She nervously tucked a curl behind her ear, calling his name softly.

"Erik?"

He turned his head to look at who was calling. Before him was Christine, looking more beautiful than he'd ever remembered her being. He was speechless for a moment, taking in the sight of her. She had never looked so youthful, so breathtaking.

Erik quickly snapped back to reality. "That gown fits you well, Christine. I am glad," he said, returning to his wine. "You may sit, if you would like."

Christine happily sat across from him, folding her hands in her lap. Her eyes gazed down to the small table between her and the other man, looking at the multiple papers that were scattered across the wood.

"What is that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Erik took a sip of his wine, setting the glass beside the papers. "Paperwork. You will find that I do a lot of it." He picked up his pen and began to fill out one of the many papers. Christine watched him, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Why must you fill out so much paperwork?" she asked, trying to read the sheet upside down.

He rose his eyes to her. "I am a busy man, Christine. I do a lot of work. This paperwork specifically is for a new building I'm having built in another country."

Christine's eyebrows rose a bit. "Really? Where?" she asked curiously.

Erik sat back a little, picking up his glass once more. "I'm afraid that is confidential at the moment. You will be able to know when it opens, for I will probably be bringing you and Nadir along."

The young girl smiled as she imagined travelling with Erik. He'd been so many places, he could take her anywhere! She imagined travelling to London, Rome, Madrid, and all the other magnificent cities she'd always dreamed of visiting. It would be magical.

"Christine?"

Christine snapped back to reality when he said her name. "Oh, yes?"

Erik set his glass down. "Well… I said that you looked quite lovely in your new gown," he said, his eyes rising to meet hers.

The girl felt her cheeks get a little hot as she blushed. "Thank you, monsieur. You are very good at picking out gowns," she said, smiling shyly.

Erik was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Christine quickly jumped up. "You finish your work, I will see who is at the door," she said, exiting the parlor and picking up her skirts, hurrying to the front hall. The young girl eagerly opened the door, finding a young boy in blue and red standing outside the door.

"Bonsoir, Madame," he greeted. "I have a message for Madame de Chagny."

Christine's smile immediately faded. She slowly took the letter from the boy, placing a coin in his hand. She closed the door, her heart beginning to race.

Her small fingers found the flap of the envelope and quickly tore it open. She stared at the note, quickly scanning it with her attentive eyes.

As she read the note, tears filled her eyes. Christine ran to her bedchamber, slamming the door shut and collapsing onto her bed, tears wetting her pillows.


	9. A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

_Dear Christine,_

_Your absence at your husband's funeral was definitely a surprise to our family. We have tried to contact you numerous times about Raoul's will, but have failed at every attempt. Finally, after speaking with Antoinette Giry, we learned that you have fled to Amiens. Moving on to another man already, are you?_

_We do hope you get this, Christine. I have addressed this letter to you and sent it to Amiens. Hopefully the little delivery boys can find you._

_I must say, you are clever. It didn't even take you two days after my dear brother died to hop onto the next place. Impressive. _

_I hope you realize that I am being incredibly sarcastic. _

_Anyways, the reason for writing was mostly to inform you of Raoul's will. In it, he has entitled you to anything you wish to have. The rest will go to me and my family. We would like to inform you that even though we do not like his decision, we will honor his wish. Anything you want will be sent to you, but we will not be giving you any more money. We already know that Raoul gave you every sou he had, so you should not be needing more. Don't you dare be greedy, Madame. _

_Might I add also that it was a disappointment to see that you were not present at my dear brother's funeral. I realize that my family did shun you and Raoul, but that does not mean you have the right to skip his funeral. Quite a wife you are, Christine._

_I do believe I have nothing else to say to you. As I stated previously, if you wish to take any of my brother's possessions, inform me as quickly as you can. Otherwise, they will return to their rightful owners._

_Philippe de Changy_

Christine reread the letter, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Raoul's family thought awful things about her! They had no idea what she'd been through!

Christine let out a loud cry. No one had any idea how much she missed Raoul. She missed waking up beside him, going on strolls together, making him breakfast every morning. Of course, they fought sometimes, but every couple did! Raoul had always tried to do the best he could for Christine, even after their marriage got him disowned. She loved Raoul with all her heart; he was her best friend.

The young widow cried for hours, not even noticing the darkness outside her window. She wanted so badly to reply to Philippe, to tell him how horribly wrong he was, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to write, she broke down in tears again.

Finally, at around ten o'clock, Christine pulled herself together long enough to write Philippe back.

_Dear Philippe,_

_I do not appreciate being blamed for all of this. I hope you do not forget that I was the only one by my husband's side during the last few days of his life. It was only me, and I did my best to save him._

_Before he died, Raoul instructed me to move away and start a new life. I must honor his wishes, as should you. That is why I am in Amiens. I have not used a single sou that he gave me, for it was taken from me the night I arrived. I have found employment and am not seeing any men, since you seem so interested in knowing about that. _

_Your brother was everything to me. How dare you act like he did not matter to me. He was my husband, my best friend. I would give anything to get him back._

_About the funeral, Raoul expressed to me that he wanted no funeral. End of story._

_As for the will, there is nothing I want. You can take it all, you selfish bastard._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine Daaé_

As soon as she finished the letter, Christine changed into one of her new nightgowns and collapsed onto her bed. Her heart hurt badly and she hated herself. It was nearly eleven by now, yet she could not sleep. She just needed comfort, closure or some sort. Christine just wished her husband would return to her and hold her in his arms once again.

Her crying began again, and she knew this was going to be a long, sad night.

* * *

Erik sat up at his desk, unable to work. All he could hear was the young girl in the room besides his sobbing. He had no idea why she was so upset, but her door was locked tight and she would not come out.

Erik wished that he could help her. Ever since she'd answered the door, she had been a mess. Had someone been at the door? Had she received something? Was she just having a mood swing of some sort?

Soon, there was a knock on Erik's door. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time and grumbling.

"What is it, Daroga? I am trying to work!" he growled, wishing the Persian would just leave him alone. He did not want to hear anything about the dinner party and he certainly did not want to talk about what was wrong with Christine.

When there was no reply, Erik got curious. Why hadn't Nadir entered like he usually did? Hell, the man hardly ever knocked! Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he got up from his desk and went to the door, opening it.

"Nadir, why must you—"

Suddenly, Erik was engulfed in warmth. He looked down to find Christine hugging him tightly, her head buried into his chest. He could hear that she was still weeping and wondered what had gotten into her.

"Christine? Christine, what are you doing? Why are you crying?"

The young girl did not speak, just held him tighter. Erik could tell that she was extremely shaken up and his heart broke. He had always hated when she'd cry. Even when she was a small, young girl of ten years old, it hurt him to hear her cry at night. She had cried every single night, breaking Erik's heart over and over. Back then, he used to sing to her to get her to cease her sobbing, but things were different now…

"Come, Christine. Why don't you come lay down?" he said gently, tucking her hair behind her ear and guiding her to his bed.

Christine's chest heaved as she cried and it was painful to Erik to watch her hurting. He helped her onto his bed, laying her head on a soft pillow and covering her with his blankets. He grabbed the chair from in front of his desk and moved it beside her.

As he took a seat, Christine spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just n-needed someone…" she said, her voice shaking almost as bad as her body was.

Erik gently touched her arm. "Shh, Christine, it's alright. Can you tell me what happened that made you so upset?" he asked, tucking the blanket in around her.

The young girl's lip quivered as she spoke once more. "I-I received a letter from Raoul's brother. He w-was angry with me and the whole family h-hates me. They don't understand, Erik," she mumbled, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Erik wiped her tears with his thumb. "No more tears, Christine. It will be alright. We can fix things in the morning, but for now, you need to get some rest."

Christine looked up at him, her expression reminding him of when she was just a small child; Innocent and lost.

"But I must s-sleep in my bed, you must sleep here…" she said, sniffling a little.

Erik shook his head. "No no, mon chère. You shall sleep here and I will make sure you have a peaceful sleep. I have work to complete. Now, go on, rest your eyes and let your dreams take you away for a while."

Christine nodded slowly, closing her wet, tired eyes and snuggling up to Erik's pillow.

Throughout the night, Erik sat awake, unable to work. All he could think about was the girl sleeping in his bed. He listened to her sleeping, to all of her moans, groans, sighs, and cries. He couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about…

* * *

Christine had started out having a wonderful dream.

She was in a beautiful room in a beautiful place. Out the window was a blue sky, and underneath the sky was rolling hills, meadows, and a lake. It was heaven.

She stood in a bedroom, wearing a long, gorgeous white gown. A beautiful veil was pinned into her chocolate curls and Christine realized she had just been married in her dream. But where was her husband?

Soon, the door to the bedchamber opened, revealing a man in a pristine black suit with a clean, white shirt and cravat. His white mask matched perfectly, his golden eyes gazing into hers.

_Erik._

He went to Christine, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss felt so real and Christine could swear she could taste his sweet lips.

The kiss soon became more urgent and Christine found Erik's hands undoing the back of her gown.

Soon, they were both undressed and laying on the bed. Erik was on top of her, kissing her neck ferociously. Christine was digging her nails into his back, moaning out his name and begging him to continue.

Suddenly, her eyes drifted to the spot beside the bed and she saw him.

_Raoul._

He was standing there, his eyes showing how heartbroken he was. He just stood and watched as his wife gave herself up to a new man, his enemy.

Christine screamed but neither man heard her. They both just continued what they were doing; Making love and watching in horror.

* * *

Christine awoke, sitting straight up and screaming. Her hands flew to her ears, trying to block out the noise like a child. Her eyes slammed shut and she began to cry once more.

Erik quickly jumped up from his seat, going to her and laying a hand on her back. "Christine, it's alright, you're awake now. Tell me what you dreamt," he coaxed, gently stroking her back.

The girl began to rock back and forth like a scared child. Salty tears flowed quickly down her red cheeks. She felt awful. In her dream, Raoul looked so disappointed, and she couldn't help but think of how disappointed he would be now. He had told her to start a new life, yet here she was, in the bed of Raoul's enemy.

Christine let out a loud cry, her body shaking violently as her mind filled with horrid thoughts. Erik began to panic, gripping her shoulders and putting his face right in front of hers.

"Christine! Christine, it's alright, you're awake! You're awake!" He half yelled, trying to break her from the trance she was in.

It was no use. She just sat and screamed, tears pouring from her eyes much quicker than Erik could wipe them away. Soon, Nadir was awake and in the room, trying to help Erik calm her. Neither of them understood what was wrong and they could not get the poor girl to speak.

Nadir argued with Erik about taking her to a hospital for help. He said that something was terribly wrong with her, but Erik disagreed.

"No, it was just an awful dream! She's afraid! She does not need to go to a hospital, just give her time!"

The Persian shook his head. "There is no way this is because of a dream, Erik! Look at her! Something is eating at her mind, she's insane!"

Erik's blood boiled. "She is _not_ insane!" He shouted, his temper taking over once more. "She is afraid! How _dare_ you call her insane!"

All his life, Erik had been called insane. He knew that his mind was capable of many things and that to most, he came across as insane, but he was not. He was a genius, and when people mistook genius as insanity, it killed him. There was no way in hell he would let anyone call this poor girl insane!

The masked man turned away from the Persian. "Get out of here with your talk of insanity!" he growled, going back to Christine.

"You will regret not getting her help, Erik. Remember, I am the one who spent years working with patients. I can tell when something isn't right, and something is very wrong here!"

Nadir left the room then, leaving Erik to deal with Christine. She was still covering her ears with her hands and crying as she had been for nearly an hour now. Erik wished he could know what was causing her to behave this way, but he knew the girl would not speak. She was too deep in this trauma.

All Erik could do was hold her, and so he did. Clutching the girl close to his chest and rocking with her was all he could do to get through to her. Together, they sat in Erik's bed and rocked back and forth.

Erik swore that Christine's sobs could be heard around the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Poor Christine, such a lost soul is she. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting lately! I love, love, LOVE reading them, so don't hesitate to leave more! The next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!**


	10. A Turn for the Worst

**Author's Note:**** I apologize in advance for this train wreck of a chapter. I promise you that everything will make a lot more sense in Chapter 11 and/or 12, so bear with me.**

* * *

Erik's tired eyes gazed over at the clock.

_7:04._

He sighed and stroked Christine's hair, continuing to rock her back and forth. The girl had stopped her screaming around half past five and now sat awake with her eyes wide open. Erik had never seen someone looked so frightened in his life.

Erik knew something was very wrong with Christine. Her mind was not right and she could not process her thoughts. Nadir had been right, but Erik could not take her to a hospital.

At the hospital, they would think of her as a freak. They did not treat the insane right in the hospitals; horrible things could happen if he took her there. Depending on who she got as a doctor, she could be tortured, ridiculed, given experimental drugs, locked up, or even killed. Erik would never bring her to the hospital. She would break from this trance eventually; he just had to figure out how to get her back to normal.

"Madame, how may I help you? Can you speak to me?" he asked gently, brushing hair from her face with his big hand.

Erik could see how badly she wanted to speak, but it was like she was too afraid. He gazed into her eyes, seeing how far away she was. She was lost in her mind, consumed by horrid thoughts. Her face was pale as winter snow and her eyes were dark and lifeless.

"Christine… you must talk to me. If you don't, Nadir will make me take you to a hospital and that's the last thing we want to happen. Please, say something, say anything…" he pleaded, gently touching her cheek.

Christine's eyes slowly drifted up to Erik and her lips quivered. Oh, how she wanted to tell him what was happening! If only he could save her from this madness!

But her voice wasn't there. She couldn't speak, something inside of her was holding her back. Defeated, she fell back into Erik's arms, closing her eyes and letting the silent tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Christine had finally drifted off to sleep at around half past seven. Erik was both relieved and terrified, for he didn't know if she would have another nightmare or not. He watched her carefully, clutching her tightly to his chest.

Christine stirred in her sleep, her mouth moving slowly as she tried to say something. Erik stroked her hair, wishing she could find her voice.

Erik missed how happy Christine had been last night. Just before the damned letter arrived, she had been more joyful than he'd seen her in years. She had looked so radiant, so overjoyed, so beautiful, and now she was ruined.

He gazed down at the girl who had once called him her angel. Her lips quivered slightly as she let out a breath of cold air. Her eyes fluttered slightly and her head tipped back.

Suddenly, Christine shot straight up, her eyes flying open.

"Raoul was there. You and I had married and Raoul was there. We were celebrating our marriage, making love, and he was _there_! He looked so sad and disappointed, Erik! Disappointed in me, like I had betrayed him!" she said, her words nearly slurring together as one.

Erik's eyes widened a bit as he took in what she had just said. He and Christine had been _married_? And… and they were… _making love_?

And _Raoul_ was there?

"He was standing beside the bed. All night, I had horrid thoughts of how I had hurt him, Erik! I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but scream and cry!" Christine's eyes filled with tears as she recalled the horrors of the previous night.

"What things to do think of, Christine? What did you see?" Erik asked, gripping her shoulders.

Christine's eyes closed as all of the horrible thoughts returned to her.

"I… saw Raoul weeping. He wept wildly, cursing my name for hurting him. He cursed me for being here, for being with you. I saw images of his dead body in the coffin at his funeral that I never attended. I saw him dying alone, without me, even though he had told me he wanted to die that way. It was horrible, Erik, it was horrible!"

The tears began to flow from her eyes now as she gripped onto his shirt, burying her head in his chest.

Erik did not know what to think. It had been his fault that she was so upset. If she had never found him, if he would have moved farther away, none of this would have ever happened.

It was not at all unusual for Erik to blame himself, but he couldn't help it. In his life, he had been blamed for everything that went wrong. He was used to making everything worse.

He gently stroked the young girl's back. "You must relax, Christine. Stress will only make it worse," he whispered. "Why don't you go take a bath and calm yourself down?"

Christine shook her head rapidly, a single tear resting on her cheek. "N-No! I… I don't want to be alone, Erik… it scares me…"

Erik sighed suddenly feeling as though he should leave. Being in Christine's presence would only make things worse.

"Christine, I think I should leave you…" he said softly. In one swift move, she was out of Erik's lap and on the mattress as he stood beside the bed. He turned his head away from her, not able to look at the sadness in her eyes.

"No, Erik, please!" she begged as she grabbed a hold of his shirt. Her hands pressed into his chest as she clung to him once more. "Please, do not go!"

Erik's heart doubled its speed. After everything she'd said, after telling him what she dreamt of, Erik saw her differently. She wasn't his innocent little housekeeper. He had no idea what she may be thinking when she is alone, or worse, when she was with him!

He shook the thoughts from his head. This was not about him, this was about Christine. He needed to help her, this was no time to be selfish! Erik sighed and wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

Christine responded by welcoming his embrace, resting her head of soft curls against his neck. "I'm sorry, Erik… I just… I'm not in the right place… I can't think straight, and if I'm alone…"

"No need to apologize, Christine. I will make sure you are taken care of. I think, if you are feeling up to it later, we should discuss things. I have a lot of new questions for you."

Erik removed his arms from around the young girl, locking them both behind his back. Christine slowly slumped down onto his bed once more, looking up at him like a lost puppy.

"If you have questions, it is my duty to answer them. I must rest first, though. My head is still hurting me and… I must think of ways to find closure for myself," she mumbled quietly, looking down at her lap.

Erik nodded, gently taking her hand momentarily. "I think it would be best if you took time to relax, Christine. Come, I will run you a bath. If it makes you more comfortable, I will stay outside the bathroom so you do not feel alone," he said softly.

The young girl nodded, slowly getting up. She didn't say anything, but thoughts of Raoul and his family began to fill her mind again.

* * *

Christine sat in the bath, her eyes locked on her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes looked hollow, dark, and cold. In her mind, her nightmare was playing over and over.

Why had she had such a vivid dream? Why had she been married to Erik, and why had they been acting in such vulgar ways? Most importantly, why was Raoul there?

The fact that her questions would go forever unanswered hurt Christine. As she stared at her frightening reflection, she felt as though she was truly insane. Maybe Nadir was right, maybe she wasn't alright.

But she knew Erik would never let her go to a hospital.

Christine continued to stare into the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She furrowed her brows, feeling as though something was different.

Another image began to appear in the mirror.

His pained-filled eyes stared right into hers. A sad, pitiful smile barely appeared on his lips.

_Raoul._

Christine screamed, her eyes widening as much as they could. She pointed at Raoul, her hand shaking violently as she acknowledged the image.

The bathroom door burst open suddenly. Erik stood in the doorway, his eyes nearly as wide as Christine's. He looked at her frightened form, then followed her hand to the mirror.

All he could see was Christine's reflection.

The young girl began to cry again, salty tears running down her pale cheeks. The image of her deceased husband remained in the mirror, frozen as it stared at her.

"He's there! He's there!" she screamed, her whole body shaking now. Erik looked back at the mirror, still only seeing Christine's reflection.

"Christine, it's alright, it's just your imagination," he said quickly, going and kneeling besides the bath.

"No, he's there! He's watching me, Erik! He's upset, I've upset him!"

Erik had no choice but to get her out of the room. He couldn't let her scream and cry anymore, for if Nadir heard her from his office, he would force her to go to the hospital. Erik quickly pulled her out of the bath, not caring that she was stark naked. He carried her in his arms and rushed out of the bathroom, bringing her quickly to her own bedchamber.

Christine continued to scream and cry, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Her mind raced nearly as fast as her heart as she pictured Raoul's face in the mirror. He had looked different this time, almost not as sad. He looked almost… happy.

The thought scared her. First he was sad, now he was happy. Next time, would he be angry? Would he even show expression at all?

She lay limp on her bed, letting Erik quickly pull a nightgown over her head. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear were her own sobs and screams, and she could not control them anymore.

In that moment, Christine was gone. Guilt and horror had taken over, transforming the angel into the demon.

…

Erik tried everything he could to quiet her. He dressed her quickly, then tried tucking her into bed, yet she continued to fight and scream. She continued to point towards the bathroom as she would scream, hot tears cascading down her white face.

He quickly wiped her tears, trying to calm her. "Christine, do not scream like this! It's alright, I'm here, nothing's going to harm you!" he pleaded, gripping her shoulders and trying to shake her from the trance.

Nothing worked. He tried everything he could think of, but she could not calm herself down. She was petrified, frozen in an unknown fear for who knows how long.

Erik heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway and knew fate had made its decision.

Nadir appeared in the doorway, his eyes wide. He looked over at Erik, locking eyes with the masked man.

The Persian sighed and shook his head. "I tried to warn you, Erik," he said, barely loud enough for Erik to hear.

Erik had to do something. Christine's fate was in his hands now.

As he glanced at Christine's shaken form, he realized he didn't have much time to think. By now, Nadir could have already sent for a doctor or a carriage to take Christine to the hospital. He had to do something, he had to save her!

Erik buried his head in the hem of Christine's nightgown, begging God to help him bring mercy upon the poor girl.


	11. Closure

Nadir took Erik out of the room, leading him down the hall and into the parlor.

"What are you doing, man? She needs help! You cannot just let her live like this, it's not only hurting us, but it's hurting her!" Nadir said with clenched teeth. You could still hear Christine sobbing from the parlor.

"I will not let you send her to the hospital! Do you know what they'll do to her there? If they hear that she's been seeing her _dead_ husband, they'll have her killed!"

Erik was terrified. He couldn't lose Christine again. He had to fix this, he had to do something!

Nadir shook his head. "Erik, she needs help. There's no way to fix this on our own! If we don't get her help, she'll go insane! She needs to see a doctor, Erik!"

The masked man turned away, obviously upset by what had just been said. "I will fix her, Nadir! I will do everything I can, I will go to the ends of the Earth to fix her! Just please, give me one more day! If… If I can't fix her by midnight, I will let you take her to the hospital…"

Nadir raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this, Erik?" he questioned.

Erik turned back to him, rubbing the unmasked side of his face. "Yes, yes I'm sure. I _will_ fix her, Nadir. You will see."

There was a commotion down the hall. The two men turned to each other, then quickly ran from the parlor.

The door to Christine's bedchamber was wide open, as was the bathroom door. They could hear her screaming something, but they couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I wish you luck in fixing this, Erik," Nadir mumbled, shaking his head.

Erik growled at him before bursting into the bathroom. Christine stood in front of the mirror, pressing her small hands into the glass.

"Come back! Come back!" she screamed, tears flowing from her sad eyes. She looked as though she was trying to grab at something, but there was nothing there.

All anyone, even Christine, saw was the young girl's reflection.

Erik quickly picked her up, trying to carry her from the bathroom. She thrashed violently in his arms, trying to break free and go back to the mirror. "No! No, no please! Don't make me leave him, he must come back! Come back, come back!" she sobbed, trying to grab at the doorframe.

Erik restrained her, yelling for Nadir to help him. She suddenly seemed so strong and ruthless as she tried to rip out of his grasp. Nadir ran to them, grabbing Christine's arms and helping Erik pull her away from the bathroom. They brought her as far from the bathroom as they could, dragging her into Nadir's side of the house.

They placed Christine on a long, red divan. She no longer fought with them, letting her body go limp. She simply laid and sobbed, wishing so badly that she could see her husband again.

Erik hung his head as he brushed the hair from her face. How could he possibly fix her? This girl needed closure, and that was something he couldn't give her. He wished that he could just bring the fop back to her for a few moments, just so she could receive the closure she needed.

But, of course, he was just a man. He would never be able to do that.

Or could he?

He quickly turned to Nadir. "I know what I have to do, Nadir! I know how to fix her, it has to work!" he exclaimed. Erik gently touched Christine's cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Christine, I know how we can fix this, but you must cease this madness. I will take you back to Paris, just for one day, and you will receive the closure you need. Can you come with me, are you strong enough?"

The young girl's chest heaved and her eyes slowly drifted up to his. She nodded, knowing she'd need all the help she could get.

Erik quickly turned to the Persian. "Send for a carriage. We will be leaving as soon as it arrives," he instructed, picking up Christine once again. He rushed past Nadir and out of the room, taking Christine back to her own bedchamber.

"We will get you dressed and all ready before we leave. I assume you will want to look your best," he said, setting her down and opening the armoire.

He tugged out one of her new dresses and her undergarments. He helped Christine stand, quickly removing her nightgown. The girl stood still, her eyes following Erik's. He knew she was not going to dress herself and sighed, a bit irritated that he had to do it himself.

Erik helped the girl into her bloomers and chemise, covering her naked body as quickly as he could. He could not tempt himself, especially not now.

His hands worked quickly, tying her corset around her and helping her into her skirts. Why did women have to wear so many layers? It was so inconvenient, especially at this moment. Finally, he pulled her dress over her head and buttoned the bodice, trying his hardest to keep his eyes of her very open chest.

"Alright, come now, Christine. A carriage is waiting for us. I will get you the closure you need," he said, gently touching the girl's arms.

Christine's mind was not with her. She was off in space, lost in her thoughts once more. Erik took her into his arms, wanting to get her out of the house as quickly as possible.

He carried her out of the room and to the front hall. Nadir stood holding open the front door for them, a carriage waiting just outside the house.

"I wish you luck, my friend," he said, his eyes locked on the masked man and his angel.

Erik looked at the Persian with great thankfulness in his eyes. "Thank you, Nadir. I hope to return tonight," he stated. The Persian gave a nod and Erik disappeared out the door with Christine.

* * *

The carriage ride to Paris seemed much longer than it actually was. Christine spent the whole ride in Erik's lap, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Erik made her feel safe, even though she knew that disaster could be waiting just around the corner.

Christine knew she was not insane. She felt more haunted than anything. Every time she saw Raoul, she felt as though she was not herself anymore. She felt distant and lost, and mostly petrified, when she saw him.

When he'd appeared in the mirror earlier that morning, Christine was frightened out of her mind. She wished she could have just died and ended her misery.

But then, Raoul smiled.

It was not a grin of any sort, but it was a smile. A very small, reassuring smile that deeply confused Christine. When he'd appeared in her dream, he had looked so sad and disappointed, so betrayed. But in the mirror, a smile…

Christine didn't understand. Why had he smiled? How could he go from disappointed to pleased in such a short period of time?

Her mind certainly wasn't right, but she was not insane.

She wondered where Erik was taking her. He had promised that he would cure her of these visions, but how?

Christine shook the doubts away. He was an angel, he could do anything.

She wondered why he had been so nice to her. Two years ago, she had left him for Raoul in his lair. He had wanted to marry her, he had offered her everything he had, and she rejected him. She had turned from him, even after giving him the two sweetest kisses of both of their lives.

Christine touched her lips slowly, remembering what Erik's lips had felt like upon hers. That first kiss had changed her, and she saw how gentle and loving her Angel could really be. She enjoyed the first one so much, she had gifted him with a second.

It had made her feel guilty, but she thought about the kisses for months after leaving Erik in his lair. She thought about them every day, but never when Raoul was around. She loved Raoul, but somehow, her love for him was different.

She did not have any lust for Raoul. Their love was sweet, innocent, gentle. It was something that had sheltered her for nearly two years. Christine had loved every second of her marriage, but that did not mean she didn't think of what would have happened if things went differently.

What would have happened if Erik had not broken off their second kiss and sent Christine away? Would she have agreed to be Erik's wife? Would she have still left with Raoul?

Christine thought of what loving Erik would be like. Would he be a gentle lover like Raoul was, or would his love be more lust-filled?

Christine's thoughts were interrupted by a hand touching hers. The skin on the hand was dry and rough. It was the hand of a worker.

She gazed up at Erik, her chocolate eyes locking on his golden ones.

"Christine… we're here. Are you ready?" he asked gently, slowly pulling his hand away from hers.

Christine kept her eyes locked on his as she nodded. "Where are we, Erik?" she questioned quietly.

Erik pursed his lips, not answering her. Instead, he opened the carriage door and helped her out.

Before them was a large iron gate, surrounded by an even larger stone wall.

Christine's heart lurched in her chest as her eyes welled up with tears. She knew exactly where they were.

Erik went to the gate, opening it and guiding Christine past it. She knew exactly where to go, even though she'd never been able to come here.

The pair headed straight towards the left side of the cemetery, going towards the de Changy Family Mausoleum.

They entered the Mausoleum quietly, heading for the room Raoul's grave resided in. Erik let Christine have her privacy, waiting outside the room and closing the door.

Christine went to her husband's grave, gently laying her hand on the cold stone. The silent tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt so guilty, for this was the first time she had visited Raoul's grave.

She fell to her knees, weeping over the loss of her husband. "Oh, Raoul…" she sobbed, not letting her hand leave the grave. She looked up, running her small fingers over his name.

"Raoul… why must I be haunted by my mind? Are you hear, my love? Is it really you that I see?" she asked, looking tenderly at his stone-carved name.

"Raoul, I'm so sorry. I have yet to come here and speak with you, I have barely even acknowledged you since you've passed! I have been a horrible wife, Raoul! No wonder I have suffered these horrid thoughts!"

Christine began to sob once more, resting her head against the cold stone. The words "I'm sorry," flowed out of her mouth multiple times as she sadness consume her.

Raoul's voice suddenly filled her head.

"_Christine…"_

She quickly looked up, glancing around the room. She was alone and saw him nowhere, but she could hear his distant voice calling her.

"Raoul?" she called, looking around once more. A rush of thoughts filled her mind suddenly, and everything began to make sense.

Christine kissed her hands and pressed them to his name once more. "Oh Raoul…" she said quietly, a sad smile painting her lips.

She picked up her skirts and stood, gazing one last time at his grave. "I love you, my dear. Thank you," she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Erik heard Christine open the door and straightened up. He had only heard a little of what she had said, but not enough to know how things went. But before he could ask her, he was engulfed in her warmth as she embraced him.

"Thank you for taking me here, Erik," she said softly, her wild curls brushing against his neck as she nuzzled her head up to his chest.

Her happiness was surprising. Had she received the closure she needed? What had happened in that room when she was alone?

Erik decided that he would save the questions for the carriage. He placed a friendly kiss on her head, relieved to see her returning to normal.

"It was my pleasure. Come, we should return home before dark," he whispered, giving the girl a small smile.

He lead her out of the cemetery and back to the carriage, anxious to hear what had happened during her visit.

As they left, Raoul smiled at his beautiful Christine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yay, Happy Ending! Ah, I enjoyed writing this chapter Christine's mental questioning of Erik was quite wonderful to write, I must say. We will have to see what is in store for the two next chapter!**

**Something is up with my reviews today. It's not letting me reply to any of them and I am not sure why. Please keep leaving them though, for it brightens my day when I get to read them! I will reply to them as soon as it starts working again (: Thank you all so much!**


	12. Wonders and Doubts

"Oh Erik, it was wonderful!" The young girl smiled, sitting across from him in the carriage. "I was speaking to him, and then I heard it! His voice, it filled my head! He said my name, Erik! And then I started having these thoughts! It was like he was trying to speak to me!

"All he wanted was for me to say goodbye to him! That's why I kept seeing him! He is happy, Erik. He is glad that I have moved on with my life, but he is also happy that I have not forgotten him. He was so pleased to see me, Erik. I have made him the happiest man on Earth!" she beamed.

'_He wouldn't be the first man you've made the happiest on Earth...'_ Erik thought to himself.

Christine continued to speak, obviously excited by what she had experienced. "Oh Erik, I feel so much better! I have received closure and my head has been cleared! You are a genius for thinking to bring me here! I cannot thank you enough!"

Erik gave the girl a small smile. "You are very welcome, Christine. I am glad that you are feeling better," he said, folding his hands in his lap.

Christine's smile slowly began to fade. "Is everything alright?" she questioned, studying his face.

"Oh, everything's fine, Christine. Just a tad bit tired," he said. But everything wasn't alright. As happy as Erik was that Christine was alright, it hurt him to hear how in love she still was with Raoul. He felt horrid for thinking things like this, but he couldn't help it. Erik's jealousy was not something he could control and over time, it consumed him.

Erik soon found Christine to be asleep as night began to creep over the horizon. He gazed at her beauty, wishing badly that things had ended up differently. He wished that she would have stayed with him two years ago, that he wouldn't have scared her away. He wished that she wouldn't have fallen for Raoul, that she would have continued to love her Angel of Music.

Erik hated himself for being jealous. He was a hopeless, lonely man, and nothing would ever change that.

He didn't deserve the love Christine could give. He didn't deserve any love at all.

The masked man sighed and gazed out the window, dreading the long carriage ride ahead of him.

* * *

By the time Christine had awoken, it was nearly eight o'clock at night and the carriage was pulling up the drive of Erik and Nadir's home. As soon as the carriage came to a halt, Christine leaned over and planted a small kiss on Erik's unmasked cheek.

"Thank you for this, Erik. I will go make you some supper," she smiled, her eyes lit up like two glowing stars.

Before Erik could respond, she had hopped out of the carriage and was going into the house. Erik slowly touched the spot where her lips had just been, cherishing the small, simple kiss.

He slowly climbed out of the carriage, tipping the driver and heading back inside. As he entered his home, he was greeted by a wide eyed Nadir.

"Well, I see that you have done it, my friend. She seems very, very normal again… almost happier than I remember her. Where did you take her?" he asked.

Erik ran a hand through his hair. "I took her to the cemetery. After she spent a little time in the Mausoleum, she seemed miraculously cured. See, you should have never doubted me," he mumbled, heading into the parlor.

The Persian followed him. "Erik, I know you're probably angry with me… but you know I had good reasoning for wanting to bring her to the hospital. They could have given her medicine there, they would have prevented her meltdowns…"

Erik shook his head. "I know, I know. I don't need to hear it, Daroga. I'm not angry with you, I know you are a man of logic. Just… leave me be, alright?"

Nadir furrowed his brows. "Erik, what's the matter? Are you… oh my," he said, his eyes widening a little.

"What?" Erik barked, turning back to his friend.

The Persian choked back his laughter as he grinned widely. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it," he sneered, letting a few small chuckles escape his lips.

"_WHAT?_" The masked man barked again.

"Take a look in the mirror over there, Erik," Nadir said, pointing to the mirror.

Erik dashed to the mirror, gazing at his masked face. Upon his cheek lay a small, pink pair of kiss lips.

Erik's face flushed bright red as he looked at the mark. He quickly rubbed it away with his hand, his cheeks still bright red with embarrassment.

"So what exactly happened in that long carriage ride home, Erik?" Nadir teased.

The masked man turned angrily to him. "_Nothing_ happened," he hissed. "She just simply kissed my cheek before she entered the house. It was a gesture of _thanks_, not lust."

"Oh, of course. And now she's in the kitchen cooking your supper. Are you sure nothing happened?" The Persian chuckled lightly, causing his friend to blush again.

"She is my housekeeper, Nadir! It is her job to cook me supper! Nothing happened in that carriage, I swear it on my life!" Erik rubbed his face, feeling irritated and extremely embarrassed.

"And how can I know that you are speaking the truth?" Nadir questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Erik scuffed. "Oh Daroga, what woman would ever do anything like that with _me_? You are a fool to think that a woman, especially a woman as beautiful as Christine, would even think of doing such activities with a monster like me!"

Something clicked in his mind. He remembered how Christine had told him about her dream, where they had been married and were making love. He remembered the pleasured noises she'd made in her sleep that night. Did Christine want to sleep with him?

Of course not. No woman wanted to sleep with Erik.

Nadir spoke up once more. "Remember Erik, you could always ask if she would provide you with other services…" he winked.

Before Erik could answer, Christine called from the kitchen. "Supper is ready!"

"Have fun," Nadir teased, exiting the room and disappearing into his side of the home.

Erik growled at his friend, turning on his heels and going to the dining hall.

Christine was setting a plate at Erik's spot and looked up when she heard him enter.

"I made your favorite," she smiled, standing up a little straighter and folding her hands in front of her.

"Thank you, Christine," Erik said flatly, seating himself at the table.

Christine's smile faded a little, but she tried to keep her spirits up. "Is there anything else I could get you?" she asked.

Erik shook his head. "That will be all, Christine."

The young girl did not understand why he was so gloomy all of the sudden, but she did not question him. Instead, she left the dining room and sulked back to her bedchamber.

Had she done something wrong? What had he and Nadir been talking about after Erik had entered the home?

Christine sighed, wishing that Erik could be as joyful as she was.

Deciding that she had had quite a long day already, Christine readied herself for bed. She removed her beautiful gown and hung it neatly in the armoire, then did the same with the rest of her garments. As she slipped into her nightgown, her thoughts went back to Raoul.

He had said he wanted her to move on with her life. Was that why he smiled when she saw him in the mirror? Had he seen how Erik took care of her, how she'd started a new life and found her old friend? Did that make him happy?

Christine pulled back the blankets and sheets on her bed and climbed in. Only she could not sleep, at least, not at first. She couldn't stop thinking about that smile.

Would Raoul be happy to see her with Erik? Would he not mind if she moved on so quickly? It wasn't like she was courting with Erik, they were just friends.

It was hard for Christine to picture herself with anyone but Raoul. They had loved each other and been married for two years, it would take time for her to be able to move on. Even though Raoul had been dead for nearly a month and a half now, it was still a little hard for Christine to accept it.

The young girl closed her eyes. This was no time to question fate, for she was too tired. She laid her head upon the soft pillows and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After Erik had finished his meal, he went to his bedchamber and began to finish up some paperwork. Only he could not focus, all he could think about was what Nadir had said. What were Christine's feelings for Erik? Was he simply just a friend to her, or did she see more in him?

There was no doubt that Erik felt more than friendship for Christine, but he tried to keep it hid. He did not want to overwhelm the poor girl, and he certainly did not want a repeat of the last time he'd told her he loved her.

Erik put his head in his hands, cursing himself for not moving farther away from Paris. If he had gone somewhere else, like London or Vienna, he could have saved himself from the past. But no, he had chosen to move back to his birthplace. He was a fool for staying so close, for holding onto the past like this.

Even so, why had God sent Christine back to him? It was not like this was Erik getting a second chance with the girl. This was just dumb luck, if luck is what you would call it. He didn't deserve Christine, and Christine did not deserve to be cursed with Erik's presence.

But the girl seemed to enjoy his presence. That's what puzzled Erik. How could she like being around him after all the horrid things he'd done to her? He'd tried to kidnap her, he'd lied to her, he'd betrayed her as she'd betrayed him. Why would she take the time out of her day to smile at him and speak with him? Why would she even dare to put her lips to his skin?

Even though Erik had healed her and cared for her, he didn't feel like he deserved her kindness in return. He had owed it to her to take care of her, she owed nothing to him.

Erik got up from his seat. He needed to speak with Christine, even though it was now nearly midnight. He left his room and went to Christine's door, knocking lightly.

There was no response, but Erik could not wait. He slowly opened the door and peered inside.

Christine lay in her bed, sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, so angelic. Erik took a moment to gaze at her beauty. How he wished he could climb into bed with her, to hold her close and caress her skin as she slept.

But Erik knew that would never happen. She'd let her husband do that, of course, but she would never let this monster, this demon, sleep beside her.

Erik sighed, wishing someone would love him as much as Christine had loved Raoul.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Poor, Unhappy Erik.**

**I apologize if updates are kind of slow this week. I have found myself to suddenly be extremely busy. I will try my best to get one or two out every day!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews! I have been receiving a lot of super nice ones and they are making me so happy! Thank you to all who have been leaving them 3**


	13. Christine's Choice

**Author's Note:**** It is nearly two in the morning, but I awoke about an hour ago with a great way to write this chapter. So even though it is extremely late, I have decided to post Ch.13 today. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Another month passed by.

Erik had spent most of his time working, ignoring Christine and Nadir. He had gone back to being a recluse like he was when Christine first starting working for him. He would leave very early in the morning, leaving her with just a note on the counter, then would return extremely late.

Christine hated this. She longed to speak with him, even if it was just a simple 'hello', but he would give her nothing of the sort. The worst part was that she didn't know what she'd done. What was bothering him so?

Christine sighed and continued her work. The day was nearly over and she only had a few more things to do. She took another look at the note Erik had left today.

_I will be out for most of the day again. Don't bother making me supper. Thank you for your services._

He hadn't even taken the time to write a formal note like he used to. Now all she was receiving were little sentences.

Christine set the paper down, sulking into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. She was slightly surprised when she saw Nadir cooking his supper.

"Ah, Christine," he greeted, giving her a warm smile. "How are you, my dear?"

The young girl went straight to the washbin and began to wash the dishes. "In all honesty, I have been better," she said softly.

The Persian frowned. "And why might that be? Would it have anything to do with Monsieur Garnier?"

Christine bowed her head, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. She nodded slowly, scrubbing away at a plate.

Nadir sighed. "Ah, dear child, I knew this time would come. The man is feeling a bit rejected, like an outcast. Can you keep a secret?"

Christine looked up to the Persian, her eyes widening a little. "Y-Yes, of course I can," she said, setting the plate on the counter. "Is something wrong with him?"

Nadir folded his arms over his chest, looking the young girl straight in the eyes. "The man is extremely lonely, Christine. His bed has been a bit cold these past two years. And, in all honesty, it is hard for him to have you so near and know he cannot have you. The man will never admit it, but he still feels something for you."

Christine furrowed her brows a bit, looking past Nadir. "He's… lonely?"

The Persian nodded, putting his supper onto the plate Christine had just washed. "Yes, I am afraid that is the case. I think it hurt him to see you so in love with your late husband, for he has never known love like that."

"Is there some way I could help him?" Christine asked. She felt as though maybe this was her fault in some way. Maybe if she would've done some things differently…

Nadir interrupted her thoughts. "Well, I know he will never work up the nerve to ask you of this, but you could provide him with other services…"

Christine gasped, nearly slapping the man. "How dare you think of that! I would never… I am not a whore, Nadir! I would never sleep with anyone for money! I would think that after you rescued me from the street that night long ago that you would never think I would do such a thing!"

She turned from him, anger and disappointing rising up within her. No matter how bad things got, she would never, _never_ lay beside a man for money.

The Persian quickly tried to cover for himself. "I'm sorry, it's just something to think about! I know he would increase your pay if you kept him company sometimes. It could help you start a life on your own, and you would not become a whore. He's not just some stranger from off the street, you have a history with him. It's just something to consider, Christine. Neither I or Erik would ever force you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

Christine kept her eyes down, turning her back to Nadir. She was extremely offended, yet she couldn't help but think about it. "I… I will see you tomorrow, Nadir," she muttered, exiting the kitchen.

Nadir called after her, but Christine ignored him. She did not want to speak to him anymore tonight, for her mind was too boggled and she felt as though her privacy had been invaded.

As she entered the front hall, the front door opened. Erik entered the home, closing his umbrella and setting it in the holder.

Christine made eye contact with him briefly, then continued forward to her bedchamber.

The young girl entered her room, then quickly sat in the corner on a small chair in front of her dressing mirror. She rubbed her tired eyes with her hands. Did Erik really want to sleep with her? Would it be worth the pay increase? Would she really stoop that low?

Christine had wanted badly to be independent, to be able to live on her own. She wanted to move away, to sing again, but she still did not have enough funds saved up. It had been lovely working for Erik, and it had been even lovelier to be in his presence as a friend. But could she be a lover to him, even if it was only during the night?

Christine sighed, putting her head in her hands, thinking of what she would say the next time she spoke to Erik or Nadir.

* * *

Erik entered the home to see Christine passing through the front hall. His eyes met hers briefly, but she quickly walked away. That seemed odd; usually she would try to speak to him. Today she seemed angry about something. Had he done something? What had happened?

He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen, wanting to get something to warm him up. The rain was coming down hard outside and he feared he would catch a cold. As he entered the kitchen, he found Nadir standing beside the counter, rubbing his face.

Erik furrowed his brows. "Daroga, you look a tad bit stressed. Would it have to do with the same thing that made Christine look so angry?" he asked, going to the kettle and beginning to fill it with water.

The Persian exhaled loudly. "Yes, it would, actually," he muttered.

The masked man gave his friend a sideways glance. "And? What would this thing be that made you both so agitated?"

An odd silence hung in the air as Nadir took in a deep breath. "Well, I asked Christine how she felt about providing you with other services…" he said.

Erik dropped the kettle his eyes widening as much as they could. "You w_hat_?!" he barked, turning to the Persian. His hands flew to the man's shirt collar, pulling him upwards and getting in his face. "How dare you, Nadir! That is none of your business!"

The Persian turning his face away, pulling away from Erik's grasp. "Oh God, Erik, I was just helping you out. The girl didn't exactly say no, either!"

Erik scuffed. "Of course she said no, Nadir! It was foolish of you to even ask! Now she will think poorly of me!"

"Well, I do not think she will think poorly of you, my friend. It wouldn't hurt to ask her, you know. I told her we would never treat her as a whore, she knows she would still be respected."

"My God! You have really done it now, haven't you? You fool! God, you _fool_!" Erik growled, slamming his hands down on the counter. "Now I must fix the mess you've made!"

Erik quickly left the kitchen, heading for Christine's bedchamber. How could Nadir do this? That was none of his business! Erik would have _never_ asked Christine to let him bed her for money! No matter how lonely he was, he would never ask that of her! If he wanted a woman that badly, he would have just gone to the Red Light!

Erik was furious with Nadir. It would be hard to forgive him. He had betrayed Christine's trust and probably deeply offended her. How was he going to fix this?

He had imagined bedding Christine before, but never for money. He would never sleep with her unless she had truly wanted to. Christine did not love Erik, he didn't deserve her love anyways. Her friendship was enough, he could never make her sleep with him. There was no way she ever would, anyway.

Christine was such a pure, innocent woman. Erik had no doubt that she had slept with Raoul many times before, but that was expected of her. She had been his wife, of course she would lay with him. Erik was simply her employer; there was no way she would even consider sleeping with him.

Erik approached her door, swallowing his pride as he slowly reached out a big, boney hand to knock. He knocked lightly, calling her name softly.

"Ch-Christine? It's Erik… may I speak with you?" he asked nervously, afraid of what she might say.

There was a long silence and Erik sighed. Just as he was turning to leave, she spoke up.

"You may enter," she spoke.

Erik turned back around, quickly straightening his stance as he opened her door.

As he entered, he saw Christine seated in front of her mirror. She was gazing at her reflection, not meeting his eyes. She kept her back turned towards him and lowered her eyes as she saw him.

"Christine… I am here to apologize. I did not expect Nadir to ask that of you, and I would like you to know that I would never, on any circumstance, ask that of you. That would be invading your privacy and I would never want to offend you in any way…" he said, wishing she would look at him.

His wish was soon granted, for Christine turned in her seat, her eyes immediately finding his. "Is it true that you are lonely, Erik? Is it true that it hurt you to see me so in love with Raoul?" she asked, her eyes pleading for the truth.

Erik's heart seemed to cease beating. There was no way he could lie to her, not now.

"I… Yes, it is true that I am lonely, Christine. I've never had a woman before, especially one as magnificent as you. Just being near you can help cure the loneliness, but only a little," he admitted.

"As for Raoul, it did hurt me to see you chose him. To see you marry him, to see you in love with him… it hurt me. Can you blame me? I've never known love before, not from anyone. You were the only person that ever came close to loving me. Our situation is just… complicated, Christine. I am complicated. Just, do not listen to Nadir. I do not need other services from you, what you are doing is more than enough…"

Christine looked down at her lap for a moment. Erik hung his head slightly, afraid that he had ruined things between them.

But what she said next shocked him.

"Erik… I will do it."


	14. The Songbird and the Raven

**Author's Note:**** This story is rated M for a reason. Sexual content ahead. Just a little warning.**

* * *

Erik's heart began to race. "You… what?"

Christine hugged her arms to her chest. "I said I would do it. Just… keep this between us, alright?" she said quietly, looking down at her lap once more.

Erik could not believe what he was hearing. She had _agreed_?

He knew Christine; she would never sleep around. She had to feel something for him for her to say yes! Deep down, she must have loved him, even just a little!

Erik suddenly felt extremely nervous. When would she do it? Where? How would they hide this from Nadir? Was this a one-time deal? How would he go about paying her? Would she enjoy him?

Questions flooded Erik's mind and he decided he needed to have much further discussion with Christine. He pulled up a chair across from her and took a seat.

"I believe we should speak about this," he said softly, his nervous eyes meeting her dazed ones.

When Christine did not speak, Erik decided he would begin asking his questions. "Christine… you know you don't have to do this, correct?" he began, gently touching her wrist.

The young girl nodded. "I know," she said softly. "But I am willing."

Erik was still shocked that she would ever be willing. How could a woman like Christine desire to sleep with him?

"I just want you to know that, for me, this is more than a service. This would be a great kindness and a gift. I don't want this to seem like a burden to do and I certainly don't want you in my bed if you have no feelings towards me," he said, taking on a serious tone.

Christine returned her gaze to the mirror. "I know," she said once more. "I figured as much."

Did this mean she felt something towards him? Were those innocent eyes holding something else?

Erik took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This was a bit overwhelming; he never imagined Christine actually loving him.

Before he could ask another question, Christine spoke up again. "I want to help you as much as I can, Erik. I hate to see you as angry or sad as you've been lately. I can tell that you are lonely, and I will help you. You've helped me through my loneliness by being my friend, and now I shall return the favor. But you _must_ keep this between us. I do not want anyone else knowing. If I find you have told anyone, I will end all of my services and leave you. I want to make that extremely clear," she said, her eyes locking on his.

Erik nodded quickly. "I understand," he agreed.

Christine continued to speak. "As for payment, I will admit that I do need the money if I want to go on and live on my own. You may add the new fee onto my weekly tab. We do not need to discuss a rate, for I know you are more than capable of handling that on your own. I would prefer to keep this not extremely frequent at the beginning. I do not know how things will go and how comfortable I will be, but I am willing to try. Is all of this making sense?"

The masked man took in all of the information before giving an answer. There had to be another reason that she was alright with bedding him, but he didn't dare ask.

"Yes, perfect sense. I will do exactly as you say, Christine. I want your consent more than anything."

She nodded, letting herself relax a bit. Christine wasn't sure if she was quite ready for this, but she wanted to do it. Maybe it could help them get closer, maybe Erik had more than lust for her. After all they had been through, there had to be a little more than lust there. Maybe there was no lust at all, who knows? Christine knew Erik loved her deeply, even if he wasn't showing it. She had not forgotten that night in the lair when she had given him his ring back. He had admitted his love to her, and he meant it. There was no way he didn't feel love for her anymore.

"When would you like these services to begin?" she asked quietly.

A twinkle of desire lit up Erik's eyes.

"Tonight."

* * *

Erik left Christine alone to prepare herself. She had requested an hour to herself before she came to him for their first night together.

Christine went to her armoire, fingering through all of the different garments she had. Her heart hammered wildly as she pulled out a lacey white dressing robe. Christine began to feel extremely nervous. Was she really ready for this? Were things going too fast?

She shook the thoughts away, wanting to clear her mind. There was no use in stressing, she had already agreed to the service.

As she began to undress, doubts began to fill Christine's mind. With every bit of skin that became uncovered, a new doubt came to her.

'_Will he find me pleasing? Am I too thin? Too pale? Are my breasts too small? My hips too large?'_

Christine pushed the doubts away and focused on dressing herself. She removed her work gown and apron, hanging them up neatly. She changed her undergarments, changing into a pair of shorter bloomers and a sheer chemise, topped off with the more revealing corset Erik had bought her last month and the lacey robe.

Christine was not afraid of what she was going to do, she was just nervous. Erik would only be the second man to see her undressed, to sleep with her. The thought made her blush. What would Erik think of it?

The young girl went to her mirror and began to fix her hair. She pinned up a few stray pieces that had fallen from her loose updo, wanting to look her best for him.

Christine glanced over at the clock, realizing that she'd stalled for too long. It had been just over an hour since she had agreed to sleep with Erik, and she needn't be late. As she reached for her doorknob, she began to wonder what Erik was doing to prepare himself. Would she enter his room to find him fully clothed, or stark naked in his bed?

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her door, peeking outside. When she saw no sight of anyone in the hallway, she quickly moved to the room next to hers. Thankfully, Erik had kept his bedchamber door unlocked and she could enter without a problem.

Christine opened and closed the door quickly, hiding herself from any wandering eyes that could be in the hallway. She glanced around Erik's room, noticing that he had pulled the curtains closed most of the way. The room was lit by a few candles and gas lamps that scattered the few tabletops. There was also a warm, orange light coming from the fireplace. Beside the fireplace sat Erik in his chair, his back turned to her.

He had shed his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat, leaving him just in his white dress shirt, black trousers, and a white mask. Christine studied the way his broad shoulders and long back were nearly exposed through the thin white shirt. He stood then, letting Christine get a better look at him from the back.

His broad shoulders and long back faded into a lean waist and soft hips. Her eyes followed the curve of his backside, noticing how it was hugged by his fit trousers.

'_Christine! Focus!'_

She quickly shifted her gaze to his long legs, trailing her glance all the way down to his bare feet.

Erik turned to her then, letting his eyes wander over her as well. Christine studied his front, taking a sharp inhale of breath as she noticing the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. A small amount of chest hair was visible, as was a little of his strong pectoral muscles. Christine was mesmerized by the sight of him, and it was very obvious that Erik was feeling the same way about Christine. She saw his jaw tighten as his eyes wandered over her barely-clothed body. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Christine quickly turned, feeling the need to lock the door. She turned the lock, feeling the air around her thicken with heat and desire.

As she turned back from the door, Christine noticed that Erik had taken a few steps closer to her and his bed. He had taken on a new form of confidence and strength, looking more masculine and brave than ever. Christine took a few steps towards him, stopping when she was right in front of him.

Erik's hands rose slowly, then dipped into her hair as her removed the few pins that held together her updo. He drew each pin out carefully, letting her wild curls fall onto her back and over her shoulders. Christine stood still, her heart beating fast and her throat feeling dry. Erik circled her slowly, pulling out all the pins in the back as well as the front and sides. Christine suppressed a shiver as she felt his gentle fingers brush against the back of her neck.

Neither of them said a word as Erik returned in front of her, his eyes locked on Christine's. He slowly brought his hand out of her beautiful hair and traced her jaw with his fingers. He brought his lips closer to hers, initiating their first kiss of the night.

Christine's mind, body, and soul came alive when his lips graced hers. She remembered their first and second kiss in his lair, reliving the brief feeling of passion and desire she had felt two years ago. Christine surprised Erik by welcoming the kiss, pressing her mouth against his and bringing her hand up to his shoulder.

The kiss was almost intoxicating. Christine lost herself in the moment in Erik's hand travelled down her neck while his other arm circled her waist. He brought her closer to him, letting his hand wander to the sleeve of her robe.

Erik broke off the kiss and let his hungry eyes wander to the ties of the robe. His eyes rose once more, locking onto Christine's. She got his message and lowered her hands, untying the robe and letting it fall to the floor.

As soon as the lacey fabric graced the wooded floorboards, Erik turned Christine around. She gasped as she felt the strings of her corset being loosened. As he tore away the garment, she felt as though she could breathe again, though this didn't last long. Erik soon turned her back to him and captured her lips once more, putting his hands on her hips and guiding her body closer to his.

Christine soon felt Erik's tongue gently caress the inside of her lip. Her knees nearly gave out as she was consumed in his passion. Erik's hand moved to her breast, cupping it softly as her tongue shyly met his.

Erik broke off their kiss once more and Christine stared at him with barely-open eyes. His golden eyes twinkled with desire as Christine felt herself being lost in them. It felt like the first time those beautiful eyes had appeared in her dressing room mirror back at the Opera House. She relived the magical feeling, though nothing was more magical than this moment. His lips descended to her jaw, pressing small kisses to her soft skin. He kissed and sucked her jaw and neck as his hands found the hem of the chemise and began to lift it over her head.

Erik's shirt clad chest now had Christine's bare torso pressed to it and the fire inside him stirred. Both of their hearts fluttered as Erik's hand found her soft, perfectly round breast once more. He released a light growl into her skin as he kissed the crook of her neck. Christine's hand went straight to his strong bicep as she held tightly to him.

The kisses travelled lower and soon Erik's mouth found Christine's breast, sucking and kissing the tender skin gently. Christine released a tiny moan as her legs began to wobble. Erik felt her body tremble and brought one of her legs up around his hip, bringing her to his bed and laying her on his mattress.

Soon, his white shirt disappeared onto the floor and Christine caught a brief glimpse of his bare chest before his lips crushed against hers once again.

It felt like hours had passed since she'd entered the room. Christine was surprised how thorough Erik had been with their foreplay. Foreplay with Raoul had usually not lasted very long and Christine enjoyed the extended time of pleasure.

Erik's lips were not joined with Christine's very long before they travelled down her body once more. His hands caressed her hips as his tongue gently flicked into her navel. His fingers found the waistband of her bloomers and slowly began to slide them down her legs. Christine blushed, nervous to see his reaction to his first real sight of her naked body. She began to panic a little as the weight of the bed shifted, but when she opened her eyes, she did not find him to be disgusted. He stood at the edge of the bed, focused on undressing himself. Christine watched as his trousers slide to the floor, followed by his breeches.

With his only remaining piece of clothing being his mask, he stood before Christine. Her eyes quickly studied his body, her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight of him.

Erik did not look anything like Raoul. Erik was much taller, more muscular, and brawny. He made Raoul seem like just a boy! Christine hated to admit it, but Erik's bare body had been a bit more intriguing than her husband's.

Christine's knees locked together suddenly as she began to feel her nerves kicking in. The weight of the bed shifted again as Erik crawled back over her, stroking his hands up calves. His fingers brushed against her knees and began to slowly draw them apart.

"I won't hurt you, Christine. Relax," he said, his voice a bit rough and smoky. Her muscles relaxed then and she let him pull her knees apart.

Christine waited for what was to come next, her hands quickly grabbing at the sheets. She was a bit puzzled when he began to kneel between her legs, dipping his head down a bit. "Erik?" she called softly, her eyes following his every move.

Suddenly, his mouth was pressed between her legs, causing her stomach to tingle and a moan to erupt from her throat. Had he told her to relax? How could she relax when he was doing this to her? This was a new pleasure Christine had never endured before, but to say she didn't enjoy it would be a lie. Her whole body trembled and her back arched as she gave in to the new sensation.

She soon found Erik's head lifting up as his hungry eyes gazed at her. He recaptured her lips, finally pressing their bodies flush against each other, his hips resting in the natural cradle of hers.

The singing of Christine's veins and the music of Erik's pulse collided together and the pair began to hear their own Music of the Night. That night, two strands of melody finally became one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** That was quite a long chapter, but we must admit, they needed that. **

**Again, sorry if you don't like some of the content, but I did rate it M and put a warning in the summary for a reason.**

**Keep on reviewing, because I love to read them. Thank you, everyone! (:**


	15. The Morning After

Christine lay on her side, her back turned towards Erik's. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she awoke. Darkness filled the room, only a few candles still remaining lit. It was still very early in the morning; Christine guessed it to be around two or three.

She turned over onto her back, yawning and staring up at the ceiling. Images from last night flooded into her mind, causing a light blush to paint her cheeks in the darkness. Sleeping with Erik had been unlike anything she'd ever experienced before; it was magical, thrilling, and above all, amazing.

Erik had treated her so well. He was sure to be gentle with her, never harming her at all. He had taken so much time to prepare her and speak calm words to her when she'd grown nervous. He was the perfect lover.

Christine turned over on her other side, excited to see Erik's sleeping form. Only he was not there, which surprised her. Christine quickly sat up, looking around the room. Sitting on a black bench, hunched over the piano sat her masked lover. His hands were moving rapidly as he scribbled notes onto a page. Christine could see that he had pulled on his breeches before sitting down and beginning his work, but the rest of him was still bare, save his mask.

Christine figured he hadn't heard her wake and quietly bent over, picking her robe up off the floor. She quickly slipped it on, tying it tightly around her middle. She rose from the bed slowly, not wanting him to know she had awoken, and padded across the floor, stopping when she was only a step away from him.

The young girl watched the masked man as he worked. She watched as his big hands scribbled the small notes down on the page, creating a beautiful new melody before her eyes.

Christine took another step closer to him, examining the composition from behind him. Her eyes lowered briefly to his bare back and she let her delicate hands touch his bare skin. She felt Erik tense a little as her fingers traced the dozens of scars that mangled his back. He did not turn to her, though. Instead, he let her touch him and explore his past through his tainted skin.

Erik's heart fluttered in his chest as Christine began to hum the melody he had written on the page in front of him. Her soft hums filled the quiet room and Erik became lost in her voice once more. It was so hard to keep out of her trance, for her voice was so wonderful, so angelic. Even her hums sent him to heaven!

As the melody came to an end, Erik turned around in his seat and gazed up at the beautiful woman before him. She looked so young and so radiant in the remaining candlelight. Her bright eyes gazed back into his and Erik saw a hint of something in those chocolate irises of hers. It certainly wasn't something bad, like fear or loathing. Was it lingering desire hiding behind those beautiful orbs?

Erik knew he needed to have her again.

His hands found her curved hips and he gently guided her to his lap. He buried his head into her wild curls, planting delicate kisses on her neck. "Will you sing it for me someday?" he asked, peppering her jaw with lights pecks.

Christine nodded slightly, not wanting to disrupt his kisses. "Of course," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. Erik took the opportunity to claim her lips, gently brushing his against hers in a delicate, yet passionate kiss.

His young lover accepted the kiss, bringing her hands up to his unmasked cheek and neck. Erik suppressed a tremble as one of her hands trailed down his bare chest and to the waistline of his breeches. Realizing that she had the same ideas he had, Erik stood from the bench, letting her legs wrap around his hips and carrying her to his bed once more.

* * *

The first light of morning came quicker than Erik had expected. He awoke as the dawn illuminated the room, turning on his side and gazing at Christine's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so innocent as she lay beside him. He had badly wanted to hold her close to him as she slept, to press gentle kisses to her cheeks as she would awake, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was paying her for her company, he could not treat her like she was his wife.

Erik wished he had never agreed to the deal. He wished he would have just waited patiently and let her grow fond of him on her own.

Yet, on the other hand, without the agreement, he may have never learned the joys of the flesh. Christine had been the perfect woman to bed for the first time, and he had dreamed of such things for so long.

If only he could know how she truly felt.

Erik glanced over at the clock, noting that it was just after five. He rose from his bed, going to his wardrobe and pulling out clean clothes. He wanted to leave for work early today, for he had the sudden urge to compose music. He dressed quickly, picking up Christine's garments and laying them neatly on the piano bench. He scribbled out a quick note for her and left it on the bedside table.

_Christine,_

_You have brought me joys that no one else could ever come close to giving me, and for that, I thank you. Unfortunately, there is still work I must do and you looked too peaceful to wake. I will leave my usual note in the kitchen so my nosey friend does not get suspicious. _

_If he asks, I was feeling ill and you were taking care of me._

_Thank you once more. I will see you when I return for my work._

_Erik_

He left his bedchamber quickly, not wanting to run into Nadir on his way out. He quickly scribbled out another note and left it in its usual spot before heading out the door.

* * *

_Thank you once more. I will see you when I return for my work._

_Erik_

Christine smiled to herself as she read the note. It was nearly seven in the morning and she had just woken up from her sweet slumber. Her dainty fingers traced his name on the paper as she remembered his sweet kisses.

Oh, how Christine wished this wasn't for money.

At first, she had been extremely hesitant to sleep with Erik. She was nervous and even a little bit afraid, but once he had proven how gentle and kind he was, she wished it would have never ended. He had been such a perfect lover. Oh, why did this have to be a service?

It felt awkward to think of it as a service. Last night had definitely been more than simply a service! That was not just sleeping together, that was making _love_! There was no doubt in Christine's mind that she had love for Erik, especially after last night.

The young girl stretched her arms and folded the note up. She wrapped her robe around herself and picked up her undergarments, hurrying back to her bedroom before she could be seen. Once she was back in the safety of her own bedchamber, Christine quickly dressed in her work uniform. Nadir would be waking soon and she had to act as though nothing had happened. The last thing she wanted was anyone knowing what she and Erik had done last night.

Once dressed, Christine padded down the hall to the kitchen, finding another note in Erik's usual spot.

_Christine,_

_I will not be at work for long today, so supper would be lovely. Maybe chicken broth tonight? I know I have purchased enough ingredients for extra if you would like to join me. _

_Other than that, I have no other specific requests. As always, thank you for your services._

_Erik_

Christine smiled, for she loved when he gave her easy days, especially on Saturdays. She went to washbasin and filled her small bucket, preparing to wash the kitchen floor. She grabbed her rag and got on her knees, scrubbing at the dirt and old crumbs.

Soon after she began her daily work, Nadir entered the kitchen. "Ah, hello Christine. How are you this lovely morning?" he asked, going to the kettle and pouring himself some tea.

Christine smiled and stopped working for a moment. "I am quite well, and you?"

The Persian set his teacup on the counter. "I am fairly well myself. I would like to apologize again for my behavior yesterday—"

Christine stopped him. "Say no more, monsieur. I know you meant no harm," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Nadir rose an eyebrow. "I must say, I did not expect to be so easily forgiven. May I ask, did you take my advice?"

Christine's eyes widened a little and she shook her head. "No sir, I did not. I wish to not provide my body as a service…"

The Persian gave a slight nod, then took a sip of his tea. "Well then, if you don't mind, explain to me why your bedchamber door was cracked open all night and you were not inside."

The young girl's heart began to pound in her chest. She quickly remembered what Erik had told her to say.

"Erik was not feeling well last night and I was taking care of him. I spent most of the night in his room, making sure he was feeling alright… medical wise."

Christine hid a blush as she realized what she had said still sounded horribly wonton. She grabbed her rag and began to scrub the floor again, wishing she could just disappear.

Nadir's eyebrow rose once more. "I see… well, the man was a big grouchier than usual yesterday, and it is not unlike him to go to work the next morning, even if he is not feeling himself yet. I'm sure he appreciated your care," he said, taking his teacup and walking towards the doorway.

"Oh, and one more thing, Christine," he said, turning back to her. "Do me a favor, will you? Remind Erik that I am going to another business dinner party tonight and will be out until tomorrow morning. We were supposed to go over some things tonight, but I will not be able to make it. Could you inform him?"

Christine let her eyes wander up to the Persian and she nodded. "Yes, monsieur, I will be sure to remind him."

With that, Nadir disappeared out of the room, leaving Christine alone with her thoughts. A night without Nadir in the house, just her and Erik…

Christine smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she would do tonight!

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ah, Nadir and his teasing! Well, this turned out to be a shorter chapter, but I promise that the next couple ones will be a few paragraphs longer. Thank you again for all the reviews and kind words! **


	16. Keeping Secrets

Erik arrived home at around six o'clock that evening.

Christine had been in the kitchen cooking his supper when he arrived, and Nadir was nowhere in sight. Erik took the opportunity to go see her in private.

He made his way quietly and quickly to the kitchen, not wanting to be seen or heard by anyone. When he entered the doorway, he found Christine with her back turned to him, stirring something in a pot on the stove. The room smelled of chicken and spices, igniting Erik's senses. He crept over to Christine, gently laying a hand on her hip.

Christine turned her face towards him, slightly frightened by his touch. But once she heard his voice, her eyes fluttered shut and her muscles relaxed.

"I know that we agreed not to do this too frequently, but I'm afraid I may need some company tonight…" he whispered, gently nibbling her earlobe.

Christine's back arched slightly as Erik ran a hand up and down her thigh. "I believe that can be arranged," she said softly, letting a tiny moan escape her throat.

Erik smirked and pulled her a bit closer, her backside flush against him. Christine let out a small gasp as she felt him against her. Erik wished badly that he could take her now, but he knew he couldn't. He had to wait until night fell, then he would get his chance.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed into the kitchen from the hallway. "Erik?" Nadir called, making his way towards the kitchen.

Erik quickly released Christine and stood behind the island, hiding any sign of arousal he had. Christine quickly pulled her cap over the ear Erik had just been nibbling on, hiding any tiny marks he might have left. She straightened her posture and continued stirring the broth.

Nadir entered the kitchen, stopping right after he got past the doorway. He furrowed his brows, studying Erik and Christine.

"What is it, Daroga?" Erik snapped.

The Persian smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was just about to leave for my dinner party and I came to say goodbye. I already spoke to Christine about this, but I will be gone all not and not returning until tomorrow morning. So you two will have the house to yourselves…"

An awkward silence hung in the air. Both Christine and Erik prayed that Nadir was just teasing and he actually didn't know about what they'd done last night.

Nadir spoke again. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone," he said, winking at Erik.

Erik scowled. "What is that supposed to mean, Daroga? You know all I do at night is work," he muttered, glaring at the Persian.

Nadir let out a light chuckle. "Ah, yes… is that what you're calling it now?"

The masked man's eyes widened. Did he know? Had he heard them?

Erik took a step closer to his friend. "Nadir, may I speak to you outside?" he asked with clenched teeth. The Persian nodded, leading him out to the front of the house.

"Make it quick, my friend. As you can see, my carriage is waiting," Nadir said, fixing his gloves.

"What is with this teasing? It is foolish. You know that Christine is just my housekeeper, and tonight she will remain just my housekeeper," Erik hissed, resisting the urge to strangle the Persian.

Nadir chuckled. "Oh, my dear friend, I know you were not sick last night. You dog! Remember that I was once a highly respected policeman in Persia, you cannot hide the sounds of love at midnight from me!"

Erik's eyes widened and he felt his face get hot. He could no longer hold himself back and he grabbed the front of his friend's shirt, getting in his face.

"Don't you dare speak like that! Our relationship is strictly professional! So what is if I used a different type of service from her? I'm still paying her, so it means nothing!"

Even Erik didn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. The Persian rose an eyebrow. "Erik, we both know that it does not mean nothing to you," he said.

The masked man tightened his grip. "Swear to me that you will never speak of what you know. If Christine finds out that you know, she will pack up and leave. If I find out that you have spoken of anything you have learned today, I will kill you myself!"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, fine, I will keep your little secret. Now release me, you're ruining my shirt!"

Erik let the Persian go, giving him a stern glare before entering the house once more. He watched as Nadir fixed his shirt and climbed into the carriage, giving him a sly grin from the window. Erik rolled his eyes and tried to forget what had just happened. He returned to the kitchen, finding Christine pouring the broth into two bowls.

"I take it our supper is ready?" he stated, his golden eyes locking on her face.

Christine smiled and nodded, carrying the bowls into the dining room. She placed the bowls in their proper spots, blushing a little as Erik pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, monsieur," she said softly, her beautiful eyes gazing into his. Erik gave her a simple nod and small smile. Before he let her sit, he untied her apron and took it from around her, gently pulling her cap off as well.

"You will not be needing these," he said, setting them on the table. "Your housekeeping duties will no longer be needed today."

Christine kept her eyes on him as he took his seat. He put a spoonful of the broth into his mouth, then set his spoon back in the bowl.

"This is quite good," he said, dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

Christine wanted to end the awkward small talk and say more, but she felt so tongue tied. This had been the first time she'd seen him since last night, and she had no idea what to say! There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't know how. If she asked them now, it would be awkward, especially since she'd already agreed to sleep with him again tonight.

Christine decided to just eat her meal in silence. Erik noticed her being particularly quiet, but didn't ask about it. He could tell she wasn't angry or sad, so her silence didn't seem like a problem. But the silence continued after they had finished. Erik knew he had to get some kind of conversation going. A thought came to mind suddenly.

"Christine, may I ask you something?"

The young girl turned to him. She had been gathering their dishes to put in the sink. "Yes, of course," she said, picking up his bowl. "Come to the kitchen and we can talk."

Erik obeyed, following her into the kitchen. Christine set the bowls in the washbasin and began to scrub them.

"Nadir and I have been invited to a gala this week, on Friday. Nadir had invited a woman and I feel as though I should not show up by myself. Now, I could always hire an escort, but I would much rather prefer going with someone I know. Would you care to accompany me?"

Christine's eyes lifted from the dishes and she turned her face towards him. A smile painted her lips. "Me? You'd like me to accompany you?"

Erik nodded. "Well, you are someone who I consider to be very close to me," he said. "I don't think I could pick a better woman to accompany me."

Christine's heart fluttered in her chest and a light blush rose to her cheeks. "Thank you, Erik. Of course I'll accompany you," she beamed. Her eyes returned to the dishes, eager to finish them quickly.

"Perfect. I will see that you receive the proper attire, for this is a very formal gala. I'm positive you will look ravishing."

The young girl smiled once more as she continued to scrub a bowl clean. "Thank you, monsieur. You are too kind."

Erik smirked and took a step closer to her. "You are the one who is too kind, Christine," he said softly.

She giggled lightly and turned towards him. "Is that so?" she asked, setting the dish back in the washbasin. "I believe it is you. You're the one who insists on getting me all these new things."

"Ah, but Christine, you are the one who takes such good care of me. You do all of my housework, you make me laugh, you even let me wake up to your beautiful face…"

Erik moved to her, resting his hands on either side of her face. "And that is the best gift a man could ever receive."

He kissed her then, his lips capturing hers with fiery passion and desire. Christine's small hands found the lapels of his jacket, pulling her closer to him. They both needed each other badly, and it was becoming very obvious then.

Erik did not hesitate any longer. He pulled her up around his hips, carrying her out of the kitchen and back to his bedchamber.

* * *

The two lovers lay beside each other as night fell upon the outside world. Neither of them could sleep, for it was not very late at all.

Christine's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were glued on the ceiling as her mind wandered. Would now be the right time to speak with Erik?

It had to be. There was no other time when they would truly be alone. "Erik… may I ask you a question?"

Her masked lover groaned slightly, then turned over on his side. "Of course, Christine," he said softly with heavy lidded eyes.

The young girl's eyes wandered over to him. The sheet covered him from the waist down, but it gave her a perfect view of his chest. She quickly remembered what she was going to ask and let her eyes find his.

"I… I was wondering what your feelings towards me were," she asked quietly, her eyes darting down as her shyness took over.

Erik raised his visible eyebrow and slowly propped himself up on his elbow. "Why might you ask this, Christine?"

Christine bit her lip nervously, not knowing exactly how to answer. "I guess I just want to know…"

Many thoughts began to fill Erik's mind. How would he explain his feelings to her? He couldn't just simply say it all now; it would be too overwhelming for her if she didn't feel the same way.

"My feelings towards you are hard to explain, Christine. You know that our relationship was meant to be strictly professional, even if we both feel it is a little more than that. I myself feel many feelings when I am around you. I know that you know I still have lingering feelings from the past, but I do not want to overwhelm you with them. I feel as though, depending on your feelings, we should keep things at least semi-professional for now. Like you said yesterday, we wouldn't want to rush into things. We want to see how this goes."

Christine slowly looked up at him, taking in what he had just said. She nodded, feeling as though she would have to listen and do what he said. She couldn't rush things, especially with Erik. Their relationship was so fragile, so complicated, that she could not risk ruining it.

Christine parted her lips. She wanted to explain her feelings for him, to tell him that she also still had lingering feelings, but his mouth stopped her. She felt Erik's lips brush against hers and a new wave of arousal went shivering down her spine. Christine could not resist him and instead pushed her thoughts to the back of her mine, letting him take her once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oh, Erik and his impatience! Now when will Christine get to admit her feelings? Guess we'll have to wait and see…**

**And Nadir, you sly fox! How's he going to handle this new information?**

**I woke up to four beautiful reviews in my inbox this morning that totally made my day, so I must say thank you! I will hopefully have one more chapter up today, so we shall see!**


	17. Look With Your Heart

The week was going by fairly quickly. Unfortunately, Erik had been spending most of his days hard at work. Christine had been spending her days working as well, but that did not keep her busy. She wished that she and Erik could just run away together, to spend their days out on the town, dancing and singing and having fun together.

But Christine knew that dream was far out of reach. She hadn't even worked up the nerve to confess her feelings for him!

The only thing Christine was truly looking forward to was the gala ball Erik was taking her to tomorrow night. Maybe then she could speak with him. Oh, she could just imagine it! The two of them dancing the night away together, all eyes on them. She could tell him then, as they were spinning around and holding each other close. It would be perfect.

Christine grinned to herself, hoping tomorrow night would go perfectly. She knew Erik would make sure she looked like a princess, and he would surely make her feel like one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She turned her head to find Nadir entering the parlor.

"Hello, Christine. Dusting, are you?" he asked, sitting in a large armchair and unfolding his newspaper.

"Yes sir," she said, smiling slightly.

Nadir crossed his leg over his knee. "Are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow? Erik told me that he invited you."

Christine face lit up as she nodded. "Oh yes, I'm very excited! I've only been to one ball before. It is going to be so magnificent!" she cheered, her grin widening.

Nadir chuckled lightly at the young girl's innocent excitement. "It is refreshing to see you so excited. I'm sure you and Erik will have a very good night."

"And what about you, Nadir? Erik told me that you invited a woman along, as well!"

The Persian smirked. "I did indeed. Her name is Leila. Quite a lovely young woman, if I do say so myself. I think you will like you, she is a fairly free spirit. Leila is not quite as young as you, but I think you will get along fine," Nadir said.

Christine smiled. "I bet she is wonderful. How did you meet her, if I may ask?"

Nadir set his paper down. "Leila and I met a few weeks back. We have a mutual friend and he introduced me to her. She is from my country and we seem to get along fairly well."

Christine rose an eyebrow. "Are you going to court her?" she asked curiously.

The Persian returned to his paper. "That is truly private business, Madame, but if you must know, I am thinking about it. We will see how the ball goes."

"I wish you the best of luck," Christine smiled. As soon as the words left her mouth, she could hear the front door opening. Christine resisted the urge to run and wrap her arms around Erik, welcoming him home. She wanted to badly to not have to hide her love, but she knew she couldn't show it now.

Erik soon entered the parlor, his eyes immediately going to Christine. He had just dropped off a design with a seamstress for a dress she could wear tomorrow. She was going to look so beautiful…

His thoughts were interrupted by Nadir's voice. "Welcome home, Erik. Christine and I were just speaking about tomorrow's gala," he said, his eyes scanning over the words in the newspaper.

"Is that so?" Erik asked, smirking over at Christine. "I can tell you are excited, Christine."

The young girl nodded. "Oh yes, very excited! I can hardly wait!"

Oh, how Erik wished he could go to her and give her a gentle kiss. She was so adorable and innocent, it was hard to resist the urge to just hold her. But Erik had to resist. He could not allow himself to do that, not with Nadir sitting right there and especially not after the conversation he'd had with Christine the last time they slept together.

Instead, Erik just smiled at her. Maybe someday he would get to hold her, to kiss her when she was happy.

Erik pushed the thoughts aside and straightened his posture. "I am glad to hear that. I actually have a request of you, Christine. If you would not mind, would you follow me to my bedchamber? I have a piece of music I would like you to see."

Christine's eyes lit up once more and she nodded quickly, hurrying to his side. "Oh yes, I would love to see it!" she beamed.

Nadir gazed over the top of his newspaper, raising an eyebrow at Erik. Erik narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Nadir, maybe you should cook supper for a change. Christine and I will be very busy with _music_," Erik hissed.

The Persian smirked. "Very well," he said, setting his newspaper down. "I will warn you, it is going to be something very quick and simple. You two enjoy your _music._"

Erik growled and turned away from Nadir, leading Christine to his bedchamber. The girl seemed unfazed by the Persian's teasing and he secretly envied her for it. Nevertheless, he shook the thoughts away and guiding Christine to the piano, shutting the door to his bedchamber tightly behind him.

"Here you are, Christine," he said, handing her a piece of sheet music. Erik took a seat on the piano bench, saving room for Christine.

She soon joined him on the bench, setting the sheet music on the piano so Erik could play. "'_Look with Your Heart_'…" she read the title out loud, glancing over at Erik. "Did you compose this?"

Erik nodded, placing his fingers on the keys. "Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

Christine nodded, straightening her posture and clearing her throat.

Erik's heart raced in his chest. It had been so long since he'd tutored her, since he'd heard her sing something _he'd_ composed! The feeling was almost unbearable, he was so anxious!

His hands flew over the keys, praying the Christine wouldn't miss her entrance. Christine did not disappoint, entering at the right time and hitting the note perfectly.

"_Love's a curious thing_

_It often comes disguised._

_Look at love the wrong way_

_It goes unrecognized…"_

Her voice took Erik to heaven. He was lost in its angelic tone, flowing along with the melody. His soul was inspired and his mind raced almost as fast as his heart. He couldn't believe she was here with him, singing his song for him! The thoughts were overwhelming, as was Christine's gorgeous voice.

"_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start._

_But open your arms_

_And close your eyes tight._

_Look with your heart_

_And when it finds love,_

_Your heart will be right."_

As she finished the song, a soft smile painted her lips. She turned to Erik to ask him how it was, but he interrupted her. His hands flew to her cheeks, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Their lips collided against each other fiercely, engulfing them in an arousing heat as Erik deepened the kiss a little more. He moved his hands from her face to her waist, pulling her closer and caressing her sides.

Christine's hands went up to his face, her left hand landing on the right side of his face, where his mask lay. She began to take it off, but Erik stopped her. He broke off their kiss and stared at her.

Christine returned the stare, her eyes holding all the hope in the world. Erik sighed and slowly let her remove it, watching her reaction.

The young girl shocked him. Instead of screaming, she gazed at him, examining the deformity. After a long moment of silent staring, she pressed her lips to his mangled cheek.

"You make it seem so much worse than it is, Erik," she whispered, her lips travelling back to his, capturing them in another kiss.

Christine was not afraid of his face. At this point in time, it was just a face. She had seen it before and was no longer afraid. She knew Erik's heart was good and he didn't deserve to be judged over his face! She'd done as his song had told her; she'd looked with her heart and saw the love Erik held.

Erik's heart nearly exploded. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't turned from him! No, she had accepted him! She had placed her angelic lips upon his horrid skin! Christine didn't hate it! She loved it!

'_God, I love her! Christine, I love you! I love you!' _he thought, his heart screaming for him to tell her. He was overwhelmed with joy as they kissed again, thoughts of her filling his mind.

Christine's heart was screaming to tell him how she felt as well.

'_I love him, my Erik, I love him!'_ she thought.

It was unclear who broke off the kiss, but they both were eager to tell each other their true feelings.

Just as they both opened their mouths to speak, there was a knock on Erik's bedroom door.

"Erik, Christine, supper is ready!"

Both of their hearts sank. They could not ignore Nadir, for he would know they were doing more than just practicing music.

They both stood reluctantly, going to the door. Erik put his mask back on, then opened the bedchamber door, letting Christine go in front of him. Nadir stood outside the door, quickly examining Christine as she walked past him. There was no hiding her pink cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

"Music, huh?" Nadir whispered as Erik passed him.

Erik scowled, wanting to shove the man to the floor. He held his temper, following Christine to the dining room.

* * *

Christine and Erik went their separate ways after supper, both heading to their own bedchambers to sleep.

If only they had been given just a few more moments without interruption! Then they would know how they felt, they could admit their love! But unfortunately, fate was a cruel force of nature.

Christine went to her bed, flopping down and brushing her cheek to a pillow. It was as though the world didn't want her to admit her love to him! Every time she tried, she was interrupted! It was getting irritating, for her feelings were eating her up inside. She just wanted to let them out!

She hugged a pillow close, wishing she could work up the nerve to go to the next room over and tell Erik everything he deserved to know, about how she'd secretly never stopped loving him.

Little did she know, Erik was feeling the same way. He had gone straight to his bed as well, sitting on the edge and punching his pillow. Why did fate have to be so cruel? He just wanted to tell her how he felt, he was sick of holding it in! If only he could tell her now, but it wouldn't be right to do it out of the blue.

Erik removed his mask, rubbing his face. Why had the world always been so cruel to him? It had started when he was born to a woman who hated him, and now it was continuing with a woman who loved him, but couldn't say it.

Life was becoming so hard and miserable. He just wanted Christine, _his_ Christine!

Could he not just have something he wanted for once?

Erik laid back and closed his eyes. He'd had enough of today; he just wanted to dissipate into nothing. He fell asleep in his cold bed with thoughts of Christine filling his mind once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Please don't kill me!**

**I don't know why this took me over four hours to write, so I apologize for having it be released a tad bit late. **

**As always, thank you for reviews! They help give me ideas and inspiration, so keep 'em coming!**


	18. The Ball

The night of the ball had finally arrived.

Nadir, Erik, and Christine were all extremely busy getting ready as night approached. Erik had left early in the morning to go pick up Christine's gown, returning in the afternoon with the beautiful creation.

He knocked on Christine's door, calling her name. "Christine, may I come in? I have a surprise for you!" he smiled.

Erik tried to push what had happened yesterday out of his mind. He had wanted to just focus on the ball, and maybe if he was lucky, he would get to tell her tonight. Erik wanted to make this night as amazing as possible for both him and Christine, and he was determined to do so.

"It's unlocked, you may enter!" Christine called.

Erik slowly opened the door, peeking his head in the room. He saw Christine sitting in front of her mirror, playing with her curly hair. She looked up to him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Close your eyes," he said, returning the smile.

Christine giggled and covered her eyes. "Alright, they're closed!"

Erik quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him. He moved in front of Christine, holding the dress out. "Alright, open them," he smirked, watching her reaction.

Christine opened her eyes and gasped at the gown before her. It was a beautiful, long pink satin gown. A big bow decorated the bustle and two smaller bows decorated the short, bubbled sleeves.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful…" she gaped, gently touching the fabric. "Where on Earth did you get this?"

The masked man smiled once more. "I designed and had it made just for you. It's one of a kind," he said.

Christine gasped once more. "_You_ designed this!? Oh my goodness, Erik!" she beamed, standing and taking a closer look at the gown.

Erik gently touched her arm. "Would you like me to help you into it?" he asked, locking his eyes on hers. The young girl nodded happily, going to her armoire to get new undergarments. Christine had just been wearing her nightgown all day since she was waiting for Erik to bring her dress.

Christine pulled out her lace chemise, corset, and bloomers. Erik turned away for a moment so she could change into them. When she had gotten her undergarments on, Erik helped her lace up her corset. He tied it differently than he had before, making her breasts perk up a bit. Christine blushed when she noticed, but didn't say anything.

Erik helped Christine into the gown and it's few skirts, bustling the back properly. Christine gazed at herself in the mirror, amazed at the beauty of the gown.

"Erik, you have outdone yourself…" she said, a wide grin spreading upon her lips.

Erik smiled. "Oh, you haven't even seen everything yet!" he exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. Christine's eyes followed his hand as it removed a blue velvet box. Erik opened it, showing her the necklace that was inside.

"Oh, Erik…" she gasped, gazing at the beautiful diamonds. Erik lifted the necklace from the box, putting it around her neck.

"Only the most beautiful things for the most beautiful girl…" he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear.

Christine grinned, turning to him and taking his hands in hers. "You are truly too good to me," she said, her eyes smiling as much as her lips.

Erik placed a polite kiss on her head. "I know, I know. Now, you finish getting ready. Nadir has just left to go get his woman and we should be leaving soon. I will be in the front hall in twenty minutes," he said, releasing her hands. Christine nodded and quickly turned to her mirror, taming her wild curls.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed and Erik stood in the front hall. He was now dressed in a new pair of black trousers, a new white dress shirt, a designed waistcoat and white cravat. He had polished his mask, making it seem extra shiny and clean. He heard the door to Christine's room open and waited eagerly for her arrival.

A moment later, Christine rounded the corner, grinning from ear to ear. Erik's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was absolutely _breathtaking._ Her hair had been pinned into a beautiful updo, a few stray curls hanging down the back. Her lips were a new shade of pink and her eyes seemed brighter.

"You look absolutely ravishing," Erik said, extending his hand.

Christine eagerly took it, letting Erik kiss her knuckles. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," she smiled.

"Shall we?" Erik asked, opening the front door. Christine nodded and let him bring her to the carriage.

The two climbed in, closing the door tightly behind them.

"So, may I ask, what is this ball for? Who is hosting and what are we celebrating?" Christine questioned, sitting across from Erik.

The masked man folded his hands in his lap. "A man Nadir and I met when we first came to Amiens has recently been engaged, and since the man has money, he is throwing a ball for his fiancée."

Christine nodded. "Wow, he must really love this woman!"

Erik chuckled. "Well, this is his third wife. I think the man just enjoys the publicity he gets from throwing these galas."

The two shared a laugh, and soon enough their carriage had come to a halt in front of a huge manor. Christine's jaw dropped as she looked at the home. "My word, this place is huge!" she exclaimed, climbing out of the carriage.

Erik smiled and linked arms with her. "Ah, yes. It is a rather large home, isn't it? Could you believe that I designed this?"

Christine's eyes darted over to Erik. "You designed this home? Erik, is there anything you cannot do?" Her grin warmed his heart as they entered the home.

"Well, of course there are things I cannot do, but we needn't discuss that now."

Erik led Christine to the grand hall, where the ball was being held. He immediately spotted Nadir near the large doorway, his arm linked with the woman he had been speaking with lately.

"Ah, Erik!" Nadir called, waving him and Christine over. The woman looked in their direction as well, a small smile falling upon her lips. Erik brought Christine over to Nadir, giving him and the woman a slight nod.

"It is nice to see you again, Nadir. Remind me of your woman's name, would you?" Erik spoke, a slightly flat tone taking over his voice. He was not very interested in Nadir and his woman, he was more interested in getting Christine into the grand hall.

"Ah, yes. This lovely Mademoiselle would be Leila Abadi. She is my beautiful date tonight," Nadir grinned, turning to the woman. Leila was grinning as well.

Christine noted how beautiful Leila was. She had long, dark hair that cascaded down her back. Her big, brown eyes shone brightly as she smiled. She was dressed in a long, gorgeous red and gold gown with many colored skirts. Christine could tell that she was also showing off some new bracelets as well.

"Of course. It is a pleasure to see you again, Madame," Erik greeted, politely kissing Leila's hand. "This is Christine Daaé. She will be accompanying me tonight."

Christine curtsied, smiling at Leila. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she beamed.

The Persian woman gave Christine a sweet smile. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Christine," she said, curtsying as well.

Nadir took Christine's hand and placed a polite kiss upon her knuckles. "You clean up very well, Christine. You look lovely," he said.

Christine blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you, monsieur."

Erik was beginning to get anxious. "Shall we go into the actual party?" he asked, tightening his grip on Christine's arm a bit. The couple before them nodded, and they all entered the room.

Christine's eyes glazed over with amazement as she looked at all the people in the room. She gazed at all the beautiful gowns and pleated suits, stunned by how many people were there. One woman in particular caught her eye. The woman was wearing a bright green gown and her bright blonde hair was piled on top of her head. The woman was staring in her direction and she seemed to be looking at Erik. Christine shrugged it off, assuming she was just looking at his mask.

Erik led Christine towards the dance floor. "May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" he asked, a smirk painting his lips. Christine grinned and nodded, laying one hand on his bicep and the other in his hand.

Erik's hand went to her waist, his other interlacing with Christine's. He pulled her close to him, his eyes gazing into hers as they began to dance.

Christine and Erik danced and danced, sharing many chuckles and grins as they whirled past the other couples. Erik let Christine's free spirit take over, allowing her to spin around and giggle madly as he lifted her off the floor and dipped her.

"And you can dance! Erik, you are truly amazing," Christine giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erik's arms went around her waist as he pressed his lips to her ear. "There are many things I can do that you are not aware of, my dear," he whispered, bringing a blush to Christine's face. Before she could respond, Erik put his hands on her waist, lifting her in the air and spinning her.

Christine giggled widely, gripping onto Erik's shoulders. "Put me down, Erik!" she laughed looking as young and innocent as ever. Erik gazed at her, a grin spreading across his face as her giggles filled his ear. Erik set her back on the floor, wishing badly that he could kiss her and make the moment perfect. But, of course, he could not kiss her here, in front of all these people.

Instead, Erik took Christine's hand and led her off the dance floor. He brought her to a large table covered in different foods and drinks. "Would you care for a glass of wine?" he asked, lifting one of the bottles to examine it's contents.

Christine nodded eagerly, grabbing two glasses. She held them out, letting Erik pour the dark red liquid inside of them, then taking one for himself. He clinked his glass against hers lightly before taking a sip.

Erik saw Nadir and Leila coming towards them and groaned slightly. "Christine, would you excuse me for a moment? I believe I should go say hello to the host of this ball. You may chat with Nadir and Leila while I'm gone," he said as the couple approached.

Christine rose her eyebrows a little. "Oh… alright, I guess that would be fine," she said, turning to the two Persians.

Erik walked away quickly, looking for the host. He did not particularly like speaking with Nadir and Leila, for Leila always stared at his mask and Nadir would be nosey about Christine.

The masked man wandered a bit, looking for the man. The host was named Henry, and he tried to listen for that name. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Suddenly, Erik felt a hand grip onto his shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here, Monsieur," the voice said seductively.

Erik quickly turned around, immediately knowing who that voice belonged to.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** DUN DUN DUNNNN.**

**So yeah. Keep the reviews coming and maybe a new chapter will be up later today (;**


	19. Erik's Little Temptress

Rosalie Herriot stood before him, her wide green eyes gazing up at Erik's.

"Pleased to see me, aren't you?" she teased, running her hand along his bicep.

Erik quickly pulled his arm away. "You have no business speaking with me, Madame," he growled, taking a step away from her.

The woman persisted, laying her hands on the lapels of his jacket. "Oh, Monsieur, do not be cross with me. We both know what we had was special. Come on, what do you say we share another dance, then maybe later we do a little dancing in the dark…"

Nadir sighed. "Oh no…" he said, looking past Christine and Leila.

Christine turned to him, her smile fading. "What is it, Nadir?" she asked.

Nadir gestured to Erik and the woman from earlier. "Rosalie Herriot. I'm shocked she was invited here, especially after what happened last year. I thought Henry would make sure she was not invited…"

Christine furrowed her brows, looking over at the woman. She had her hands _all over_ Erik. "What happened last year?" she asked, trying to hide her jealousy.

Nadir scuffed. "That woman had tried to court Erik, but he wanted nothing to do with her. She only wanted his hand in order to get a chunk of his wealth. She is a snake in the grass, Christine. Poor Erik, I'm sure she's the last person he wanted to see."

Christine watched as Erik pried the woman off of his jacket, not wanting to create a scene with her. But the woman was persistent, continuously trying to grab onto him or get her lips on his face. Christine's blood was boiling in jealousy. She had worked so hard to get Erik, she was _not _going to let a gold digger like Rosalie Herriot put her hands and lips all over him!

Suddenly, Nadir and Leila were watching Christine pick up both her and Erik's wineglasses and make her way over to him.

"Erik!" she called, her voice taking on a cheery tone. It was obvious to Nadir that she was putting on an act to cover up jealousy, but he kept quiet. To everyone else, she was very convincing.

Erik's face turned towards Christine upon hearing her voice. He watched as the young girl made her way towards him with their glasses. He was speechless, wondering what she was doing.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, my dear! Who is this?" she asked, placing his glass in his hand and laying a gentle yet possessive hand on his bicep.

Before Erik could speak, the blonde piped up. "I am none other than Rosalie Herriot, and who are you?" she barked.

Christine put on a fake smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame. I am none other than Christine Daaé." Christine stood on her tiptoes, placing her mouth besides his ear and speaking just loudly enough that Rosalie would hear.

"Now Erik, I believe we have a little more dancing to do," Christine said, winking and turning his chin towards her. She pressed her lips against his with fiery passion, causing the woman before them to gasp. Erik returned the kiss, satisfied both by Christine's smart thinking and Rosalie's anger.

Christine broke off the kiss, gazing longingly into Erik's eyes. Erik pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead and took her hand. "Yes, dancing would be lovely," he said, winking at her.

He could see the color flush from the blonde woman's face as she turned away. "It was nice meeting you, Rosalie!" Christine called snootily, causing Erik to chuckle. God, he loved her.

"You, my dear, are a genius," he chuckled, giving Christine's hand a squeeze. "I think you have earned yourself another glass of wine and a good dance."

"How about a glass of champagne instead? But I will take you up on that dancing offer," she smiled, her curls bouncing as she added a skip in her step.

Erik couldn't resist giving her another kiss. "Your wish is my command," he whispered.

Christine eagerly returned the kiss, but broke it off after a few moments. Her eyes were wide as she quickly turned, remembering that they were in public.

"Oh God…" she said, her head spinning.

Erik quickly got a grip on her waist, holding her up as the color drained from her face. "Christine, what is it?" he implored, a worried look taking over his face.

"Erik, they're going to know! E-Everyone saw!" she stammered, looking back to him. Her eyes held a look of fear, for he knew she did not want anyone thinking poorly of her.

Erik gently brought a hand to her cheek. "Christine, do not fret. We shared two kisses, no one will think poorly of you, I promise. Come now, let's refill your glass."

Christine nodded slowly, letting out a small sigh. Erik led her back to the drinks, pouring her a glass of champagne. He felt a presence beside him and turned to find Nadir and Leila. The Persian woman went to Christine, complimenting her smart move. Nadir clapped Erik's shoulder.

"Professional, huh? Well, that steamy kiss sure seemed professional," he teased.

Erik turned to him quickly, giving him and angry stare. "Do not speak of it, Nadir. She was simply helping me out, you saw how that snake was touching me! Christine saved me back there, and thank God she did…"

Nadir chuckled. "No need to explain, my friend. I know that she was just helping you out, but do not be mistaken. I've got my eyes on you two," he winked, returning to his woman's side.

Erik gave him a small scowl before turning back to Christine. She was drinking her champagne rather quickly, causing Erik to raise an eyebrow.

"My dear, have you ever drank before?" he asked, slowly bringing the glass from her lips.

Christine blushed a little, looking towards him. "Oh… I… no, I haven't," she said shyly. She bite her bottom lip nervously, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Erik chuckled. "Slow up a bit, or you will find yourself very intoxicated, and that will be no fun in the morning." He returned her glass to her, watching as her eyes followed the bubbly liquid.

"Ah, but see, I might be quite fun while I'm intoxicated," she giggled, having another sip.

Erik couldn't deny that. He could only imagine Christine intoxicated. "I'll make you a deal. Sometime, when we have the house to ourselves, I will let you drink as much as you want. That way, you will be safe and in private. How does that sound?"

Christine giggled and nodded. "Sounds very exciting. We will have to do that next time Nadir is on a 'business dinner'."

Erik rose an eyebrow. "Are you implying that he is not actually off at business dinners when he leaves?" he questioned, holding back a chuckle.

"Oh please. The man never returns until the next morning, and then when he does return, his neck is covered in small marks. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I do not believe those kinds of marks are caused by business dinners," Christine giggled, glancing over to Nadir. The Persian was busy dancing with his woman, which reminded Erik of the dance he owed Christine.

"You truly are brilliant, Christine. I will remember that the next time he teases me. Now come, let's dance."

* * *

The ball ended around eleven for Christine and Erik. Nadir and Leila had left a few minutes early to go have a 'late supper'. Erik and Christine could not hold back their chuckles when Nadir used those words.

Erik turned to link arms with Christine, but found her stepping away. "I apologize, I must visit the powder room before we go. I promise to be quick, monsieur!" she said, giving him an innocent smile before turning and heading for the bathroom.

Erik stood with his hands clasped behind him back, waiting for his lady to return.

He suddenly saw the familiar glow of green on the other side of the room. He growled to himself, wishing Christine would hurry and return. She'd already been gone around five minutes, how long must the woman take?

The blonde picked up her skirts, calling his name once and making her way through the other guests towards him.

'_Come on, Christine… hurry, oh God, hurry…'_

Just as the blonde stepped within five feet of him, Christine appeared. She rushed down the stairs and towards her masked man, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a steamy kiss.

Erik calmed, feeling extremely relieved that she had returned. He parted his lips, engulfing Christine in his heat. He quickly let his hands go to her back, on laying on her rear and pulling her flush against him.

Rosalie stomped her foot on the ground, her face red with fury. She glared at the couple, turning her back and storming away.

'_Mission accomplished,'_ Erik thought as he felt Christine's shy tongue flick against his. He was surprised by her actions, but found he could not break away from her. He had been put under her spell. He had to have her, he had to have _every inch _of her.

Erik broke off their kiss, taking her hand tightly in his and pulling her towards the door. He needed to get inside the privacy of the carriage, he needed to have more of her. Of course, he would not make love to her inside of a carriage, but they could definitely do some warming up.

Christine eagerly followed alongside him, climbing inside their carriage and taking her seat. Erik sat across from her and shut the door. As soon as the door was closed and the small window was covered, Erik grabbed Christine's waist and pulled her into his lap.

Their lips met once more with a fiery passion. Erik slide Christine's multiple skirts up her legs, letting her straddle his hips as her hands flew to his chest. Erik's hands rested on her backside, gripping the perfect twin globes in his hands. A shiver went through Christine's spine as she pulled on his shirt, her body coming alive.

Erik prayed that the carriage would go faster, for he needed her badly. His body ached for hers and it was becoming obvious. Thank God for the privacy of the carriage walls.

"I love it when you're jealous," he growled, a smirk appearing on his kiss-swollen lips.

"And I love it when you're defensive," she purred. Christine began to unbutton a few of the buttons towards the top of his shirt, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingers. Christine worked quickly, laying her hands on his pectoral as she smashed her lips back on his.

The carriage soon came to a halt outside Erik's home and he quickly broke away from her. Christine quickly exited the carriage, not caring that her skirts were wrinkled and bunched up as she dashed towards the house.

"Catch me if you can!" she giggled, running up the front steps.

Erik quickly tipped the driver, then ran in the house after her. He heard her giggles coming from his bedchamber and followed her sweet voice.

Christine had just entered his room when Erik soon came in after her. He grabbed her waist, turning her to him and smirking.

"You, my darling, are the best woman I could ever ask for," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Christine grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, then broke off their kiss momentarily.

"Don't bother paying me tonight. This one's on me," she said, her voice husky with arousal.

Her voice set Erik on fire. He picked Christine up and brought her to his bed, getting her ready for the best night of both of their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Wowza. Jeez, you two.**

**Hehehehe. **

**Anywho, next chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow? Not 100% sure. I have a busy week ahead of me, unfortunately, but I will write as much as I can. As always, keep filling up my inbox with reviews, because I love them! Thank you all!**


	20. Midnight

**Author's Note:**** This chapter contains sexual content. Just a little pre-warning.**

* * *

Erik gazed down at his little temptress, his love and lust boiling together inside of him. It was like he couldn't control himself. Erik attacked her neck, sucking and kissing the delicate, exposed skin. Christine's fingers dug into the back of his neck and shoulders as she arched her back, exposing more of her throat for Erik to worship. He took the invitation, sucking at the tender skin. His teeth occasionally grazed around the spot, but he quickly licked the little pain away.

Christine knew she would wake up with marks on her skin in the morning, but none of the mattered to her anymore. Just the thought of baring _his_ marks on her skin made her heart skip a beat and a shiver went down her spine. She desperately tried to press her body closer to his and capture his mouth, but there was no interrupting Erik while he was hard at work.

His hands slid down her legs and drew up her skirts as they went back up. His fingers skimmed across the cotton of her bloomers, drawing a small gasp from Christine's throat. She could still feel his warm breath on her neck as his hands worked their way up her body, passing her hips and waist and resting on her breasts. Erik traced the lower-cut neckline of her gown and gently curled his fingers beneath the material and the undergarments beneath it, giving them a sharp tug. He did this a three times before her breast was freed from the confines of her corset. He repeated this on the other side until both of her breasts had been freed and bared to his gaze.

Goosebumps covered Christine's arms as Erik's lips travelled down her neck and past her collarbone, his tongue leaving a moist trail down to her sternum. Christine drew in a sharp breath as his mouth found her breast, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin. His hand found her other breast, giving it a gentle squeeze as he caressed the other with his lips.

Christine was going mad. Her body throbbed with desire and she wanted desperately to break the barrier between them. Her hands found their way to his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and down to his wrists. Erik released her breast for a moment to help her reveal his chest. Together, they removed his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt before Erik continued his gentle torture.

Christine's hands found his bare chest and she teased his nipples briefly before letting her hands travel lower to his abdomen. A groan rumbled up from Erik's chest, making Christine mad with want. Erik's mouth travelled lower on her skin until the fabrics of her gown, skirts, and undergarments got in the way.

Erik quickly removed the gown, then tore her corset and chemise away. Before he could remove her bloomers, Christine had crushed her lips against his in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Her tongue slid between his lips, exploring his mouth vigorously. Erik soon took control of the kiss, hungrily sucking and biting on her lips. A long moan slipped through Christine's lips as she pressed her almost naked body against him, the sensitive tips of her breasts pressing into his chest.

"Who was that other woman?" she asked between kisses, her voice low and husky as she demanded her answer.

Erik ripped his lips from Christine's and yanked down her bloomers, throwing them onto the floor beside the bed, ignoring her question. He gripped her thighs with both hands, pulling her legs apart in one swift movement as he crushed his mouth between them. Christine cried out his name, her body tensing and trembling.

"You are the only woman, Christine," he growled, lifting his head briefly. "You are _always_ going to be the only woman!"

He spread her legs father apart and once again crushed his mouth between them. Christine let out a small cry as she battled the tingling feeling in her abdomen. Her hand shot down, grabbing onto his strong arm. As much as she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, she needed more, her body _demanded_ more.

Erik got the hint and rose his head once more. Before he could climb back on top of her, he found Christine siting up and forcing him to stand. She yanked the zipper of his trousers down and pushed the fabric down his hips. She soon did the same with his breeches, needing to see and feel his true form.

As soon as he was undressed, Erik grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back onto the mattress. He climbed over top of her, his eyes reminding Christine of a raging storm. He gave her a smoldering look and collided their bodies together, causing a loud cry to escape Christine's lips.

"Say you love me!" she commanded, wanting to fulfill the promise that each kiss burned onto her lips. "Say you love me, Erik!"

The masked man did not hesitate, for now was a better time than ever.

"I love you!" he groaned into her neck. "God, I love you! I love you, Christine!" His hands dove down to her legs, bringing them up and around his hips as he drove into her. Christine whimpered at the sweet pleasure of being so intimate with the man she loved. He had finally spoken the words she needed to hear. _'I love you!'_ he had said, and she knew that he meant it.

Christine's hands found his face, bringing it back up in front of hers. She tore away his mask, throwing it over the side of the mattress. She pressed hungry, passionate kisses to his distortion, letting out cries of 'I love you' over and over. Her back arched as she began to reach her climax, mewing in disappointment as Erik suddenly stopped his movements.

Her eyes flew open and she found Erik staring at her. A wicked smile spread across his lips as he gazed at the woman below him.

"You are perfect, Christine," he said, fastening his lips to the skin on her neck as he thrust into her again. They were both so close to their finish, and Christine could see Erik's arms beginning to tremble. She forced her lips to his, igniting a sloppy, erotic kiss between them.

Christine soon found her release, letting out a long, loud cry as she did so. Erik thrust hard into her one last time and found his release as well, collapsing beside her on the bed. Both of their breaths were deep and warm as they relived what they had just done.

Erik soon felt a warm presence at his side and found Christine's exhausted form curling up to him. A small smile formed on his tired lips as he lifted her onto his chest, letting her chin rest right in front of his. Erik pulled her as close to him as he could, wrapping his big, strong arms around her.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked quietly, her chest still heaving a bit.

Erik pressed a sweet, tender kiss to her lips as he gave her an answer.

"I meant every word."

* * *

That night, Christine dreamt that she was taken to heaven by an angel. Only heaven wasn't what she'd always pictured it, and neither was the angel.

Heaven wasn't a castle on a cloud, way high in the sky. No, heaven was a beautiful room with a large canopy bed and grand piano, and the angel wore a white mask.

Christine awoke the next morning on Erik's warm chest. It was the first time she'd woken up beside him, and it felt absolutely wonderful. She watched his peaceful expression as he continued to sleep, enjoying the sight of his loving face.

She could hardly believe he loved her! A magnificent man like Erik loved her! And she had finally told him that she felt the same!

Last night had been amazing. It was everything Christine thought it would be and much, much more. It felt so much different to be lying beside a man who loved her as much as she loved him.

Christine sat up a little, gently laying hand on Erik's cheek. She decided she would wake him with a sweet kiss, pressing her delicate lips gently to his tired ones.

Erik soon awoke, happy to wake with Christine's lips on his. He caressed her bare back, returning the innocent kiss.

They soon parted their lips and Erik gazed up at the woman he loved. He couldn't believe she felt the same way about him. This was the moment he'd dreamt of his whole life, even when he didn't realize she was the woman he'd dreamed of. His eyes locked onto her beautiful brown irises, letting a smile fall upon his lips.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered, brushing a stray curl from her face. Christine's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she grinned, pressing a small kiss to his nose.

"Good morning," she returned, her long lashes batting against her skin. She looked just like an angel, and Erik knew she was truly one. She was an angel sent to him from God, and he was eternally grateful for her presence.

"I sure hope that last night was not some kind of crazed dream, for that was truly wonderful," he said, sitting up a little.

Christine giggled and adjusted the sheet that was covering them both. "Oh, believe me, it was a dream. A living dream, that is."

Erik smiled a bit wider and brought her into his lap, snuggling her up close to him and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "That sounds correct," he nodded.

"What would you like to do today, my love? I know it is not your day off until tomorrow, but I believe that you deserve a perfect day today after the joy you brought me yesterday," Erik stated, resting his forehead against Christine's.

The young girl smiled, bringing a delicate hand to his cheek. "Oh, my love, we both deserve a perfect day. How about we start off by taking a nice bath together? Then maybe later we can sing together and go dancing."

Erik smirked and picked her up, standing from the bed. "Your wish is my command, Christine," he answered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Christine happily returned the kiss, the smile never leaving her face as she did so.


	21. Unexpected Guests

The days after the ball were some of the happiest days in Christine and Erik's lives. They had spent nearly every moment together, going to fancy dinners, going on strolls, dancing and singing. Nadir had decided to take his woman on a weekend holiday to Paris, giving Erik and Christine plenty of time to themselves.

Unfortunately, the weekend didn't last forever.

As the Monday morning sun rose, Erik and Christine sat up together in Erik's bed. Erik held his love close to him, resting his forehead against hers.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this, Christine," he said softly, his golden gazing into hers.

Christine sighed and gently touched his cheek. "I know, Erik. Just a little longer, I promise you. I will soon have enough money of my own to stop working, then we can be more open about it."

Erik kissed her palm as it caressed his cheek. "But you know you don't need to save up money. I have more than enough funds to support us both for the rest of our lives."

"But I want to this, to prove to myself that I provide for myself if I need to. I promise, it won't be much longer," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Erik knew he couldn't argue with her. He simply nodded, giving her cheek a soft kiss. "Alright, my dear. You should go get dressed before Nadir returns home. He'll be back any time now."

Christine nodded and got up from Erik's lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before grabbing her dressing robe from the floor.

"I love you," she said softly, giving him a small smile. Erik gazed at his angel as she padded over to the doorway.

"I love you, Christine," he smiled.

The young girl's small smile turned into a grin as she disappeared into the hallway. Erik got up out of bed, picking his night clothes up off the floor. He tucked them away in his wardrobe, pulling out new, clean clothing for the daytime. Erik slipped into his breeches and trousers, wondering where he left his mask.

As he tucked his shirt into his trousers, Erik felt as though he was forgetting something. He slipped on his waistcoat and began to button it, his mind busy trying to remember something.

He spotted his mask on the piano, going to it and covering up the deformed half of his face. Suddenly, he could hear a knock echoing through the hall.

Erik turned to the clock, noting the time. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, far too late for mail and too early for any advertisers.

'_That damn Persian, always forgetting his key,' _Erik thought, grumbling as he exited his bedchamber.

"I've got the door, Christine," Erik called as he passed her room. Surely she was still dressing, so he would allow himself to let the Persian in.

As he strode to the front hall, he couldn't help but notice the knocks were different then how Nadir usually knocked. His knocks were usually slow and heavy, and almost always followed by him yelling, "Erik, let me in!"

These knocks were quick and light, and as Erik approached the door, he noticed the silhouettes of two people outside his door through the glass. He furrowed his brows and slowly opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Outside his door stood none other than Antoinette Giry and her daughter.

Erik panicked. That was what he forgotten! He had scheduled a meeting with them to discuss their employment at his new building!

"Forgive me, but I need just one moment," he said, quickly closing the door on them. Erik dashed down the hall. He couldn't let Christine be seen, and he certainly couldn't let her see the Giry's! This was a disaster waiting to happen!

Erik quickly opened Christine's door, finding her standing before her bed in just her undergarments and petticoat.

"Who was at the door, Erik?" she asked, turning to him.

Erik fought for the right words, wanting to keep her hidden from Antoinette and Meg. "Ah… it's nothing important, Christine. Just… don't come out of your room until I receive you. Thank you, my love!" he said, quickly closing the door behind him.

Christine stood in confusion and began to worry. "Erik?" she called, tilting her head to the side.

Erik did not answer her, for he was already back in the front hall. He reopened the door, finding the two woman still standing there, confused looks painting their faces.

"Ah, my apologies. Do come in," he said nervously, gesturing for them to enter. The two women entered his home, following Erik into the parlor.

Erik had known Madame Giry for nearly twenty five years. After all, she was the one who brought him to the Opera House. He had trusted her with his life and all of his secrets, and so far he had no reason to not trust her. But oh, if she saw Christine in his home, he didn't know what would happen!

The masked man took a deep breath. They were here to discuss business, not the girl he was hiding down the hall. He had the Giry's take a seat on the sofa while he sat in an armchair.

"Erik, I must say, you seem very… nervous," Antoinette noted, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is this a bad time? I hope you realize we've had this meeting planned over a month in advance."

Erik shook his head. "No, Madame, I am fine. Now, we have business to discuss," he said, changing the subject. "As you know, my Opera House is opening in a few weeks and I promised you and Meg positions in the building. I was thinking that—"

"Erik?"

His eyes widened as he was interrupted. Christine's voice echoed through the empty house and Erik's heart raced. He looked over at the Giry's, finding Antoinette's eyes nearly as wide as his own. Meg's eyes were widened a bit as well, and Erik could tell she knew that voice was familiar.

"Please excuse me," he said, quickly getting up from his seat and disappearing from the parlor. He raced down the hallway, finding Christine standing fully dressed outside of her room.

"Erik, what is going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

The masked man silenced her with a kiss, pulling her close and filling Christine with passion and desire. He felt her body relax as he ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the soft fabric of one of the gowns he'd purchased her.

Erik broke off their kiss and began to quickly make his way down the hall once more. Christine's eyes opened wide and she gazed at her lover.

"Erik, where are you going? What on Earth is going on?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. He could tell she was getting extremely irritated, but he didn't have time to make her happy. He had to finish his business with the Giry's.

"Just stay there! I will return to you soon, I promise!" he said, turning his back towards her and racing back to the parlor.

Christine stood in her spot, confused and extremely suspicious. Who had come to the door? Why couldn't he just tell her what he was doing?

She began to get jealous. Had she heard a woman's voice coming from the parlor when she had left her room? Was he hiding another woman from her? Would he dare?

"M-My apologies…" he mumbled, trying to catch his breath as he took his seat once more.

Now both of the Giry's were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Monsieur… have we interrupted something?" Young Meg asked, one of her brows raised higher than the other.

"Oh, no, I just—"

"Erik, that was the voice of a woman. If you have unfinished business to take care of, we can could return at a later hour. Do not be ashamed that you have a woman in your home for you..." Antoinette pointed out.

Erik's heart raced again. "No, please, it's not—"

"Erik?"

The three people in the parlor suddenly froze at the familiar voice. All heads turned to the doorway, where Christine Daaé stood in shock at the sight before her.

"_Christine?!"_ Meg and Antoinette gasped, staring at the young girl.

The young soprano's eyes suddenly fluttered closed and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Erik rushed to Christine's side, scooping her into his arms. He brushed the hair from her face and gazed at her pale skin.

"Christine? You've been hiding and sleeping with Christine?!" Antoinette exclaimed. Young Meg looked as though she was going to faint as well and took her seat on the sofa, staring straight ahead.

"No! I mean, I… no! You don't understand, this is _not_ what it seems!" Erik said, shaking his head rapidly. "Christine and I are not sleeping together and I am not hiding her!"

Antoinette rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Erik? Because it seems as though you are doing just that! You were hiding her from us just now, and look at the marks on her neck! If it isn't you, then who gave her those? And her lips! They are swollen and red. Those are freshly kissed, Erik! You cannot lie about this!"

Erik's blood began to boil. "That is none of your business, Antoinette!" he barked. "Christine and I met by accident! I have not kidnapped her and I am certainly not hiding her from anyone! I only attempted to hide her from you because I knew this is how you would react!"

"And how can I believe that?" Antoinette questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Erik held Christine closer to him, suddenly feeling very possessive over her. "You can ask her yourself when she wakes. Now, keep your voice down. She does not need you startling her," he hissed.

Antoinette sat back beside her daughter angrily. She knew that it was possible Christine and Erik would cross paths while Christine was in Amiens, but she never thought they would be living under the same roof and sleeping in the same bed!

Meanwhile, Meg's mind was spinning. What had Christine gotten herself into now? She wasn't angry like her mother, but she was thoroughly confused. Meg hoped that she would get the chance to speak with Christine before her mother made her leave.

Christine slowly began to stir in Erik's arms, drawing all the eyes in the room to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Erik, suddenly feeling much calmer.

"Erik, wh-what happened?" she asked, her eyes locking onto his.

Erik gently touched her face. "You had a little accident, Christine, but you'll be alright. You just got startled when you say Antoinette and Meg…"

Christine suddenly turned her head, seeing the two women on the sofa. Her lip quivered as she began to worry about what they must have thought of her.

"I-I can explain!" she stuttered, quickly trying to get up. Erik pulled her back down, not wanting her to strain herself.

"Christine," he said softly. "I will help you, do not risk further injury." Erik stood up, carrying Christine in his arms. He brought her to the divan on the other side of the room, gently laying her down and sitting at her feet.

Antoinette Giry spoke up. "Christine, would you care to explain what is going on here?" she asked.

Christine sighed and sat up at a little. She told them of what happened when she first arrived in Amiens, about how she was mugged and nearly raped. She told them of how Nadir rescued her and brought her here, not realizing she was who she was. She explained how she lived in the house a month before either Erik or she knew each other was also living here.

"Erik has been nothing but wonderful to me. I went through a tough couple of days where my mind was not in the right place, and he nursed me back to health. And now… now we are becoming very close," she said, gazing over at Erik.

Erik was not shy. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Close is one way to put it. My dear, how long have you been sleeping together?" Antoinette asked.

The masked man scowled at her. "Madame, that is absolutely _none _of your business!" he hissed.

"It is too my business!" she recoiled. "I know both of you very well and I know the way you act. Having you been taking precautions? Have you even thought about what would happen if she were to get pregnant?"

The question shook both of Erik and Christine's minds. They hadn't thought of that at all. Christine began to worry, her hands shaking slightly.

Erik gripped Christine's hands tightly, feeling her tremble in fear. He was afraid as well. There was no way she could ever get pregnant with a demon like himself! That would never, _ever_ happen?

Or would it?

Madame Giry spoke up again. "I would like to speak with Erik in private about this matter. Christine, I'm sure you and Meg will have a wonderful time entertaining each other," she said, standing up and glaring at Erik.

For once, Erik did not argue. He simply placed another kiss onto Christine's hand and whispered an 'I love you' before following Antoinette.

Christine felt as though her whole world had been flipped upside down.

'_Oh God, please do not let this be happening. Please grant me mercy…'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Uh oh. Looks like Erik and Christine **_**may**_** have gotten themselves into a little bit of trouble. We shall see!**

**Thank you again and again and again for the awesome reviews! My inbox and I are both very happy!**


	22. A Bit of Baby Fever

Erik followed Antoinette to his study. The woman took a seat in one of the armchairs near his bookcase.

"You might as well get comfortable. We have much to speak about," she said flatly.

Erik took a seat in his work chair, crossed his arms. "Antoinette, I can handle this on my own. Remember, I am a grown man who is not much younger than you."

Antoinette scuffed at his words. "Erik, please. What is your status with Miss Daaé?"

The masked man sat in silence for a moment. Even he didn't know the answer to that. They had shared many nights together and even admitted their love for each other, but they had always hid their relationship.

"Are you trying to court her?" Madame Giry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Erik didn't know the answer to that either. He had never really thought he would ever get this far with Christine, much less any woman at all. She was the only one he'd ever been with. He imagined courting with Christine to be similar to what they were doing now.

"I… I believe I am?"

Antoinette furrowed her brows. "You seem unsure," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I haven't really given this much thought, Antoinette. It's barely been a few weeks since our first coupling," he muttered. Erik hated telling Antoinette this information, but for some reason, he couldn't stop speaking about it.

"Is she showing signs of pregnancy? Morning sickness, backaches, mood swings? When was her last menstruation?"

Erik's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. "No, no, do _not_ ask me about those kinds of things. I have no desire to know what her body is doing at the moment. You may ask her those questions yourself, Madame."

Madame Giry chuckled lightly. "Well, if you have been bedding her as often as it seems, you should know the answers I seek."

Erik grumbled and rubbed the unmasked side of his face, his eyes closing in frustration. "About two weeks ago," he muttered, recalling how embarrassed Christine had been when she'd sat in the bathroom all morning, wringing out her rags.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Antoinette said, sitting up a little straighter. "Now, when was the first time you slept with her?"

Erik grumbled once more, hating that he had to answer these questions. "Just shortly after that."

Madame Giry frowned. "I'm afraid we will not know whether you have given her a child or not until her next cycle. You will know in two weeks' time. Now, you should probably get working on courting her. A beautiful young girl like Christine will surely get snatched up if you don't claim her soon!"

"I have already taken my claim on Christine, Madame, and she is very aware of that," he muttered. "I will keep my eyes on her, though I assure you that she is not with child. She shows no signs at all."

The older woman stood. "Well, you see no signs. You do not know what she could be hiding," she said.

Erik felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Would Christine hide those kinds of things from him?

He tried to shake the doubts from his head, standing and making his way out of the study.

* * *

Christine sat downstairs with Meg. The blonde came to her, sitting beside the divan. "Is he the prince you always dreamed of Christine?" she asked, giving her dear friend a soft smile.

"Erik? Oh Meg, he's more of a prince than anyone would ever think. He is so kind and gentle, and he is very good with women!" she giggled.

Meg smiled wider, taking Christine's hands. "Oh Christine, I am so happy for you! It is obvious that he holds so much love for you, I'm sure Erik would do anything to woo you!"

Christine giggled once more. "Oh, I know he would. I don't think he realizes how much I adore him. He is such a sweet man and I love every moment I get to spend with him!"

"So, I take it he has begun courting you?" Meg smirked, a light giggling bubbling up from her throat.

"Oh… well, I mean… we haven't really spoken about courting…" Christine said, biting her bottom lip. "I'm not really sure if we're courting or not."

Meg gently pushed her friend's arm. "Well, what are you waiting for? If he doesn't ask you, you should ask him! Oh, that would be so romantic, Christine!" Meg cooed, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

Christine blushed slightly. "Oh… I'm not sure about that, Meg… I think I would rather wait things out…"

Meg scuffed playfully. "Oh Christine, you'll never get what you want if you don't ask for it! At least consider it!"

"Oh, alright, I'll consider it," Christine said, a playful smile painting her lips.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Madame Giry and Erik reappeared in the parlor. "Meg, I think we should get going. We have a long carriage ride ahead of us," Madame Giry said.

Meg immediately collected herself and stood, rushing to her mother's side. "It was lovely seeing you, Christine. I hope to see you soon!" Meg smiled.

Christine nodded. "You will, Meg, don't you worry. I cannot go very long without seeing you!"

Meg giggled and nodded, returning to her friend for one last hug.

"I will be in contact with you about the positions," Erik said, turning back to Antoinette. The older woman nodded. "Very well," she said flatly.

"Oh, and do remember the things we spoke about," Antoinette reminded. Soon, Meg was back at her side and they were both heading out the door. Erik watched as they climbed into a carriage, then closed the front door and returned to Christine in the parlor.

Christine sat up on the divan, pulling her legs to her chest. "What did you and Madame Giry speak about?" she asked shyly.

Erik went to her, taking a seat beside her on the divan. "Well, we spoke of quite a few things. She asked about you, about how you were doing…" Erik's eyes locked onto hers. "May I ask you something?"

Christine nodded. "Anything, Erik," she said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Erik took a deep breath, then grasped her hand in his. "Christine… is there anything you're not telling me?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

The young girl was a bit taken aback by the question. "What? Of course not, I tell you everything," she said. Christine gently touched Erik's unmasked cheek with her free hand. "Erik, why would you ask such a thing?"

Erik sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm just… worried, that's all. Antoinette is pestering me about keeping an eye on you and looking for signs of pregnancy. She seems to think you may be hiding the signs from me," he admitted.

Christine frowned slightly. "Erik, I would never hide that from you. I promise you, I am feeling fine," she said softly.

Guilt consumed Erik. How could he not have trusted her?

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I just get so worried that something will happen…"

Christine looked down at her lap. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind a child someday…" she said, her voice almost in a whisper.

Erik looked up at her, slightly surprised by her words. She wanted to have a child? More importantly, _his_ child? Erik was shocked. How could any woman want to bear his child with the chance that it could be as deformed as he was?

"Is that true?" Erik asked, not knowing what else to ask her.

Christine nodded and glanced over at him. "I've always wanted to be a mother. Not now, of course, but once I'm happily married again to the man I love…"

Erik's eyes widened a little. Was she saying that she wanted to marry him as well?

Erik imagined a life with Christine. He imagined marrying her and moving far away, off to some beautiful, foreign land of her choice. Together, they would be happy and start a family, and Erik could give her as many children as she wanted. He could provide for any family she wanted to have and they could live comfortably and happily together.

He imagined Christine having his child. He imagined waking up beside Christine and her swollen belly, getting to watch every day as the life inside her grew.

Erik thought of what their son would be like. Surely he would be just like his father; Charming, kind, and musically gifted. He would always be making things for his mother, wanting to win her affection, even though he would have already won it all. He would love to play with his papa, and maybe someday Erik could teach him to play piano for his mother.

Erik then thought of what their daughter would be like. Of course, she would be more like her mother; a bit shy, sweet, and she would have the voice of an angel. She would sing all day long with her mother, dancing around and making surprises for her papa. She would always beg her papa to play the piano, then she would dance and sing as he did so. She would be an angel.

The masked man turned back to Christine. She had let her legs swing over the side of the divan and was gazing at him. Erik laid a hand on her soft cheek.

"I will give you whatever you wish for, Christine," he said, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, chastise kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Christine's hands went to his chest, gently resting on his collarbone and pectoral. Erik decided he would let Christine decide where she wanted this to go, easing away from her lips a little.

Christine immediately grabbed his shirt, pulling him back in. Her kiss was still gentle and sweet and Erik could tell she was not intending it to go further than the parlor. But what could be done in the parlor was up to her.

Her mouth was all over his, engulfing him in her soft, pink lips. She kissed the corners of his mouth, then let her kisses travel up his jaw.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that," she cooed into his ear. Her lips were soon back on his and her arms flew around his neck.

"Jesus, you two! That is not what a man wants to see when he comes into his home!"

Erik and Christine quickly broke away from each other, their eyes darting over to the doorway. Nadir stood with a sly smirk on his face. Christine's face flushed bright red as her lips parted, letting a tiny gasp emerge from her throat.

"I see you two are keeping very good company while I'm away," Nadir teased, walking away from the parlor. "But next time, please get a room!"

Erik chuckled lightly and pressed a small kiss to Christine's cheek. "He does have a point, my dear," he said, letting a smile fall upon his face.

Christine rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright then, let's go," she smirked, wrapping her legs around his middle.

Erik rose an eyebrow at her. "I like your thinking," he smirked, beginning to carry her back to his bedroom.

There would be no making love that night, just passionate kisses and loving words as the two lovers held each other in an eternal embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ooo, so Christine's got baby fever! That should go over well.**

**There's some big stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks again for reviews! I've gotten some really good ones today, so keep it coming! (:**


	23. Betrayal

A week had passed since the Giry's visited and Erik had a tough decision to make.

He stood in front of a large glass window, staring at the jewelry before him. There were all kinds of jewels in all different colors on necklaces, bracelet, and earrings. But Erik wasn't just looking for a simple accessory.

Erik nervously twisted the ring around his finger. He had wanted to give her the same ring he'd given to her back in the lair, but he felt that he couldn't. Times were different now, everything was different now. Neither of them were the same people they were back in that lair. Christine deserved something new.

The masked man entered the shop. He had been in this shop a few times before, picking out gifts for Christine, but he'd never been in here for something so major. Luckily, Erik knew the shop's owner fairly well.

"Beaumont!" Erik greeted, stalking over to the older man behind the glass case.

The man's face lit up and a cheerful grin spread upon his lips. "Ah, look what the cat dragged in! Bonjour, Garnier! What brings you here today?" he asked, his voice raspy, yet joyous.

Erik's eyes wandered down to the jewelry in the case. "Well, Adrien, I have a special request to make," he said, his eyes rising back to the man's.

Adrien's eyebrows rose slightly. "Would it have anything to do with the woman you've been buying all my jewelry for lately?" he asked, a smirk appearing beneath his graying moustache.

A light chuckle broke past Erik's lips as he nodded. "Yes, indeed it would. I would like to order a ring for her today," he said, smiling at the thought.

The older man's jaw dropped a little. "Congratulations, my friend!" he exclaimed, extending a hand to Erik, which Erik gladly shook. "Of course! What kind of ring would you like?"

Erik glanced down at the rings behind the glass. "I would like something different, something unique. It has to be just like her; one of a kind and beautiful in every way."

"I see love has really got you good!" Adrien chuckled. "I'll tell you what. If you would like, I'll let you design a ring for her. You tell me what you want it made of, what jewels you want in it, and sketch it, then bring it back here. I'll make sure it's exactly what you want."

Erik grinned and clapped the man's shoulders. "You, my friend, are incredible. I will bring a sketch in as soon as I can. I give you all of my thanks!" He exclaimed.

Adrien chuckled. "Anything for my best client," he said. "Now, go on, you've got a sketch to do!"

The masked man nodded and said his goodbyes, quickly leaving the shop and heading home.

What kind of ring would he design for Christine? It had to be something gorgeous, something no one had ever seen before. It had to be extravagant, yet simple at the same time.

An idea suddenly came to Erik's mind as he rounded the corner. A rose! He had always given her roses; of course he had to incorporate a rose on her ring! It would be perfect!

His heart seemed to skip a beat as he joyfully rounded another corner. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. The street was quiet and empty, except for two figures towards the end of the road.

"Please, Monsieur…" a familiar voice begged. Erik furrowed his brows and stepped into the shadows. He knew that voice better than he knew himself.

That voice belonged to Christine.

He watched as she slowly opened her satchel, pulling out a small bag of coins and shakily handing it over to a man. The man was standing in the doorway of a dark shop, holding the door open.

"Madame, we are closed. It is Sunday, I'm afraid we cannot service you today," he said, beginning to close the door on her.

"No, please!" she begged, reaching out and stopping the door from closing. "Monsieur, I am begging you, I promise to let it be quick…"

Erik's eyes widened. What on Earth was she doing?! He crept a bit closer to the store, remaining hidden in the shadows.

"I have heard only the best see women here, and I am willing to pay any price. Please, Monsieur, I need this desperately…" Christine said, her face taking on a guilty expression.

Erik's blood boiled with jealousy. Could she be doing what he suspected she was doing?

He watched as the man sighed, then opened the door wider. "Alright, but it's going to be quick," he said, guiding Christine inside the building. She showered him with thanks as she quickly entered, disappearing into the darkness.

The masked man didn't know what to think. If Christine was truly doing as he suspected, he would be furious.

Unfortunately, everything he thought she could possibly be doing was bad. Had she been to this place before? Is this where she came on her days off? What on Earth was going on behind that closed door?

Erik waited in the shadows, deciding he was not going to leave until she exited the building. He had to know what she was doing, he just had to know!

After a few moments passed, Erik decided he needed to get closer. He darted across the road, ducking back into the shadow of the doorway. He pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

Erik could hear faint gasps coming from what sounded like the left corner of the room. "Madame, please…" the man's voice said. Erik's mind raced, but he could not pull his ear away.

"I-I'm sorry, Monsieur, forgive me… I'm just… nervous."

The sound of Christine's voice only made Erik angrier. He wanted to burst into the room and see what she was doing, but he had to remain silent and hidden.

There were a few moments where Erik could not understand what was being said, but what was said after that was heard loud and clear.

"Madame, relax. Does your lover know you're here?"

"N-No, I've kept it a secret from him. He doesn't have to know, he doesn't need to know," Christine said quickly in a low voice.

Her words sent Erik into a state of pure rage. He confirmed his suspicions and tore his ear from the door, dashing away from the building. He was livid. How dare she! How could she think she could do this behind his back? How could she think he wouldn't find out? Did she take him as a fool!?

Erik was seething with rage. He decided he would arrive home before Christine and wait for her. She was _not_ going to get away with this. She would rot in hell for the things she had done!

The masked man was returning to his old ways, letting his temper and his fury take over. He became a monster, bursting through the front door of his home. He quickly entered Christine's bedchamber, waiting for her to arrive home.

* * *

Christine entered the front door about an hour later. She did not make much noise, wanting to just disappear into her room and slip into a deep sleep.

But as she opened her bedchamber door, she was frightened by a cold voice.

"Did you think you could keep your little secret from me, Christine? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Christine quickly turned towards the voice, finding Erik's furious form on the other side of the room. He took a step towards her, sending panic through her body.

"You thought yourself to be so clever, didn't you, Christine?" he taunted. Before Christine could even blink, he had appeared at her side, slamming the door shut and grabbing her.

"Do you think I don't know what you were doing, Christine? Do you think me a fool? I _saw_ you! I saw you with that man and I heard you!" he barked, his hands flying to her neck.

Christine gasped, which was a huge mistake. She found herself struggling for breath as he shoved her against the door.

"How dare you think you could betray me, Christine!" he growled, his teeth clenched tightly together. Christine could see the fury in his eyes as her hands fought at his, trying to pry them from her neck.

"Do not think you can ignore this, Christine! Do not even try to fight, you don't deserve the fight!"

This man was not Erik. This was the ruthless Opera Ghost. Erik would never hurt her like this, he would never say such harsh things to her. Christine knew he had misunderstood her intentions with that other man, but she could not tell him. She desperately fought to free herself from his tight grip.

"E-Erik, please!" she cried, her eyes welling up with terrified tears.

Her tears only made Erik angrier. "How dare you, Christine! You think you have the right to cry over this? You betrayed me! I loved you, and you betrayed me! I should have never trusted you!"

Erik released her, his anger quickly turning to sorrow. He took a step away from her, his lip quivering.

"I trusted you… I gave you all I had, and you… you betrayed me…"

Christine cowered away in fear, afraid he would hurt her once more. "Erik, please listen, you do not understand…" she cried, slamming her eyes shut.

Erik's heart began to race, his blood boiling. _He_ didn't understand? Was she mad? He understood perfectly!

"I do not understand? Oh Christine, I understand perfectly. My love was simply just not enough for you, so you had to go and pay some man to give it you!" His hands were once again on her body, but they were now pressing her shoulders against the door. "You were _begging _him, telling him you needed it desperately! You let him touch what belongs to _me_, and I feel as though I should take back what is mine!"

Christine's eyes flew open as she quickly shook her head. "Erik, no, please!" she said quickly, trying to break away from him. Terror swirled in her chocolate irises, but Erik seemed blind to it.

"_No_! I have a right to what is _mine_, do I not? You gave yourself up so easily, so why shouldn't I reclaim you just as easily?" he growled, his eyes glaring deep into her soul. Erik's hands moved to the neckline of her dress, about to angrily rip the fabrics from her body, but Christine stopped him.

"_Stop_!" she shrieked, shoving him off of her with a sudden surge of incredible strength. Erik nearly hit her bedpost, catching himself on it instead. The animal that had taken over his body let out a loud roar, grabbing her arms and throwing her to the floor.

"You are dead to me, Christine! Dead to me!" he yelled, turning his face away from her as angry tears fell from his eyes.

Christine slowly pushed herself up off the floor, stopping when she had raised her head just enough for him to see the pain on her face. "You don't listen! All you care about is yourself! I would _never_ betray you! It was not what you are thinking, I would never lie beside another man!" she sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes and dripping onto the hard, wood floor.

"Then why did you?" he recoiled, turning back to her and locking his eyes onto hers.

Christine felt rage consume her now. She was sick of being treated this way, she did not deserve this.

"I went for help, Erik!" She yelled. "That man was a _doctor_!"

The room suddenly fell quiet, Christine's words echoing through the room. The color drained from Erik's face as he looked at Christine. Handprints bore into the delicate skin on her neck and her arms were red where he had grabbed her.

A _doctor_? She had seen a _doctor_?

"Wh…What are you talking about?" Erik said, taken aback by what she had said.

Christine turned from him. Her lip began to quiver as her anger returned to sadness.

"I was sick this morning," she said, tears rolling down her bright red cheeks. "I went to see a doctor who told me he could tell if I was carrying a child or not. I was not sleeping with anyone; he was simply examining me for any changes in my body. He said it was too early to tell and I am afraid because it hurts! I needed to come home to comfort, but instead I came home to you trying to kill me!"

Her last words stabbed Erik's heart like a dagger. The angry demon left his body then and hate filled it's place. Only it was not hate for Christine; it was hate for himself.

Erik slowly knelt down beside her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. "Christine, I—"

"No! Leave, Erik! _Get out_!" She yelled, backing away from his touch.

Erik's heart shattered as she spat the words at him. He did not fight her, for he had hurt her enough already. Erik picked himself off the floor and went sadly to the door, hating himself more than ever.

"Christine… forgive me… I don't know what came over me…" he said sadly, looking at her with an expression of great guilt.

"Leave, Erik. Leave me alone," she mumbled, turning her face away from him. "Just… just go."

The masked man left the room, wishing he were dead. How could he go on living after he'd hurt her like that?

It was like he couldn't control himself. His jealousy and anger had completely taken over, pushing all his thoughts of right or wrong out of his reach. It had just been jealousy and dominance over her the whole time. If Christine hadn't pushed him away, who knows what this monster would have done to her?

Erik burst into his bedchamber and began to sob. He had hurt the only thing in the world that he loved, and now he may never be able to get it back. It had all happened so quickly and he prayed that he could go back to just an hour ago and not have let that demon possess him.

But Erik was not powerful enough to turn back the clock. All he could do was hate himself and sob like the miserable man he was.

Though he was no alone. As the demon wept tears of guilt and hate, the angel in the room beside him wept tears of hurt and sorrow.

Neither of them would ever understand how the other had felt, and they both knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Again, please do not kill me!**

**We knew Erik could not remain a changed man forever. Sometimes he can't help but revert back to his old ways. But oh, if only he could have controlled himself.**

**I expect some crazy reviews for this one and in return, I will have another chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you!**


	24. Lost and Gone

Erik sat awake all night, sketching the ring he had wanted to give Christine.

He knew he could never ask her to be his wife now that he'd ruined everything, but she still deserved what he once knew he could give her. He went through many drafts and eventually got frustrated with himself when he couldn't get it right.

Erik crumped up his paper and growled, throwing it across the room.

Why did he have to ruin everything? Why, for once, couldn't he have just tried to hear her out? No, he had to hurt her, to leave marks on her body. He could never fix this, no matter how hard he tried.

Erik wanted so badly to go into Christine's room and apologize, but he knew she would just send him away again. He couldn't take that kind of rejection twice in one night, he could hardly take it the first time.

He felt horrible. He had no idea Christine had been sick and he certainly didn't know she was hurting. He worried about her; he wanted to know that she was alright. There were so many things that could be wrong. She could have caught an illness, she could have eaten something bad, she could be with child…

Erik hated himself even more now. What is she was carrying his child? He would never forgive himself if he found he had hurt her so while she was with child. He could hardly live with what he had done now, how could he possibly go on knowing that he could have hurt their child?

Erik put his head in his hands. How could one man have so much anger and jealousy in him? How come he couldn't be a normal man with a normal life? Why couldn't he just live happily with Christine? Why did the world hate him so much?

Erik wished he could have been born normal. Is only he could have had no deformity, no temper, no jealousy… he could have just been _normal._ Christine had given him the biggest sense of normality he'd ever had, and now he'd gone and thrown that away. Everything he'd always dreamed of was wasted.

The clock stuck two in the morning. Erik picked up a new piece of paper, forcing himself to finish the design of the ring. He began to sketch it, being as detailed and precise as he could. He wanted it to be perfect, even if he would never get the chance to give it to the woman he truly loved.

Erik worked and worked on the sketch, finally getting it right. He gazed at the perfection before him, sighing when he realized that he'd never be able to give this to her. He wished he could, but it wouldn't be right. Christine deserved so much better than Erik. He couldn't hold her back any longer.

Erik jumped up when he heard a slight knocking on his door. He reluctantly got up, knowing that the knocking wasn't Nadir's.

The door opened before he could get to it and Christine stood on the other side, her face wet with tears and her eyes swollen and red.

The sight of her broke Erik's heart.

"Christine, you must go back to bed," he said softly, looking away from her. He didn't deserve to look at her; she was too good for him.

The young girl's lip began to quiver as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry I didn't t-tell you…" she said, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Erik sighed. Christine thought this was _her_ fault. He should have expected it, for she was always one to take the blame.

"Christine, none of this is your fault," he said. "It's all mine, I am the one to blame. You did nothing wrong."

Christine remained standing in the doorway. Erik had half expected her to return to her room, but he also knew she was persistent.

"Christine, why do you stay? Why have you even come in here? Do you not remember what I did to you, how I forced myself upon you and barked in your face? Why would you want to be in my presence?" Erik asked, not understanding Christine's motives.

She looked down at the floor and Erik heard her give a small sniffle. "I-It hurts…" she said quietly and shyly.

Erik's eyes widened a little and he quickly went to her, his loving instincts kicking in. "Where, Christine? Is your neck hurting you? Your arms?"

The young girl shook her head. Her hand slowly drifted to her lower abdomen. Erik furrowed his brows. He had not touched her there and this was certainly not a normal pain. If she were to be with child, it would be too early in the pregnancy for her to be feeling pain.

Erik sighed, not laying a hand on her. "How would you like me to help you?" he asked.

Christine looked up at him, her tears beginning to dry on her cheeks. "I just need you to hold me," she said softly, her eyes locking on his.

How could she want him to hold her? How could she want his hands on her at all, especially after what he'd just done a few hours ago?

"Christine… I… I can't," he said, turning away from her. He couldn't bring himself to touch her. His hands could only hurt, not heal. He would only make it worse. "I'm sorry, I just cannot. These hands do not belong on you, especially after tonight," he mumbled.

Christine obviously did not pay much attention to his agony, for she moved in front of him and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Erik was shocked at her behavior. How could she want his embrace? Was she insane? This was not what any normal girl would do.

But Erik remembered that she was no normal girl. She was Christine.

Erik slowly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze her too tight. His arms were barely touching her back, for he was afraid of harming her.

Before Erik could realize it, Christine had guided them to his bed. He lay besides her, gently stroking her hair as she began to fall back to sleep. The pain in her lower abdomen had begun to fade, which gave Erik great relief.

As Christine drifted off into sleep, Erik laid awake. He could not sleep at all. The marks on Christine's neck and arms were very obvious to him and the guilt was consuming him. He could see where his hands had wrapped around her small neck, strangling her aimlessly for no reason as jealousy consumed him.

He could see the spots on her arms where he'd grabbed, forcing her against the door as he'd threatened to rape her. Oh, what had made him say that? Christine never deserved that, no woman deserved that! He would never, _never _do that to a woman, especially Christine. He always made sure he had her consent before laying a finger on her, so why had he threatened to force himself upon her?

Erik hated himself once more. He'd left both emotional and physical scars on the woman he loved, and he would never forgive himself.

Erik couldn't stay with Christine. As the dawn approached, he knew he had to leave. She deserved so much better, she deserved to be happy and to be treated well.

He slowly rose from his bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping angel. Erik went to his wardrobe, pulling out all of his clothes and quickly yet carefully packing them into his case. He grabbed his compositions from the piano and packed those up, too. Finishing off his packing with a spare mask, Erik closed the case and grabbed his cloak and hat, putting them both on. He had to get out quickly, for Christine would be waking soon.

Erik took one last look at Christine. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to leave her. She had been the best thing that ever happened to him. She had been the light of his world, bringing him joy in every way possible. Oh, fate was a cruel thing for tearing them apart…

Before he left his bedchamber, Erik wrote a note and left it on the bedside table. Christine would be able to read it when she woke. He knew she would hate him for leaving, but he had to. It was what had to be done.

Erik grabbed the sketch he'd made of Christine's ring and disappeared out of the bedchamber, unseen and unheard.

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning feeling much better than she had the day before. She sat up, stretching and yawning as the morning sun shined on her face. Christine opened her eyes, looking around the room for Erik.

Her heart sunk when she saw she was alone. Her eyes slowly drifted to the bedside table as she feared for the worst.

There it was, the infamous note.

Christine slowly reached for it, pulling it open and exposing the words to her tired eyes.

_My dearest Christine,_

_The last few weeks with you have been the best weeks of my life. Sadly, all good things must come to an end._

_I cannot bear to look at you anymore now that I have hurt you. The marks I left on your body are horrible, and I sat up all night staring at them. I hate myself for what I have done, and you should hate me, too. You deserve so much better, Christine. You deserve a man who will love you gently, who will not lose his temper with you, who can trust you. You need a good man, especially if you want a child. I am afraid I am not the right person to give you one. A man like me should never be a father._

_Christine, you will make the best wife and the best mother to someone who deserves it. I do not deserve your love anymore, but I am sure there are plenty of men out there who do. Please do give your love to someone who will love you as much as I do. I could not have asked for a better person to fall in love with. You are the most wonderful woman in the world, Christine, and you deserve the most wonderful life._

_In order to give you that, I must leave you. I know you will be angry and upset with me, and I understand, but it's what I must do to protect you. I do hope that someday you understand._

_I have left you with a large sum of money, and you will find in in your armoire, beside the jewelry box. I have paid off every cent I owe you for your services, and the rest is my gift to you. I know it is you dream to find a place where you belong and I do hope you continue that dream. _

_I'll always love you, Christine. I'm so, so sorry._

_Erik_

Tears rolled down Christine's cheeks as she set the letter in her lap. He couldn't be gone, there was no way! He couldn't have just left her like this!

Even though Christine had been furious with Erik, it didn't mean she didn't love him anymore. She had never wanted him to leave, never in a million years! She would have been more than willing to work things out, to try and fix things!

Christine quickly got out of Erik's bed and ran down the hall. "Erik!" She cried out, hoping he was still in the home. She called his name over and over as loudly as she could, then burst out the front door.

The late summer morning air hit her face, but Christine did not pay attention. Her gaze was focused on the carriage that was at the end of their long front drive. Climbing into the carriage was a tall, lean man that wore a white mask.

"Erik!" Christine shrieked, running down the front steps.

The masked man turned at the sound of her voice, then quickly turned away from her. He climbed into the carriage and shut the door.

"Erik, wait!" She cried, running as fast as she could towards the carriage. She could see his face through the carriage window and he was watching her, his expression sad and guilty. As she got closer, the carriage began to move forward and Erik turned his face away from her.

"No, Erik, please stop!" Christine cried, reaching her arm out. But she was too late. By the time she got to the end of the drive, the carriage was all the way down the street. She would never catch up.

Christine fell to her knees, letting out a loud sob and tears flowed down her cheeks once more. Life wasn't fair. Why would he leave her like this? Even when he had a second chance to stay, he left!

Christine didn't hate him, she just didn't understand. Why would he do this to her? What was she to do without him? Erik may not have realized it, but he was her whole world. Every morning she woke up thinking of him, and every night she went to sleep thinking of him.

Life would never be the same without Erik.

Christine remained at the edge of the drive in her nightgown, on her knees, sobbing into her hands. There was nothing else for her to do. Her whole world was coming crashing down on her.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Poor, poor babies…**

**I am anxious to see your thoughts on this, so don't be shy and leave a review! As always, next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! 3**


	25. Pain

Christine sobbed into her hands, not caring who saw or heard her.

She was heartbroken. Everything she had ever wanted was gone, riding away in a carriage somewhere in Amiens. He had left her without even saying goodbye. He had just left her with a damn note!

Christine began to cry harder as pain crushed her heart. She felt a gentle hand on her back and looked up, slightly frightened.

Nadir stood above her, his eyes sad as he pitied Christine. "Come, child. Let us speak inside," he said softly, helping her off the ground.

Christine slowly got up, her lip quivering and her body trembling. Nadir wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her back to the house. He tried to steady her, but she shook and cried the whole way inside. He brought her into the parlor, letting her sit on the divan.

"Christine, tell me what has happened," he said, kneeling before her. "Why are you bruised up? Why was there so much screaming late in the night? Why was there a note from Erik under my door this morning?"

The young girl put her head in her hands and let out a loud cry. She felt so guilty for making him leave. She should have told him about her pains, she shouldn't have hid anything from him. She had promised him never to hide anything from him, and she did just that! It was all her fault.

"I-It's all my fault!" she sobbed. "I should have told him, Nadir! I could have prevented it all!"

"Christine, slow down. Breathe. Tell me everything, I will listen," Nadir coaxed, handing her a handkerchief.

Christine took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I… I felt pain yesterday, s-so I went to see a doctor. I-I didn't know Erik had seen me and followed me, and to him I seemed very suspicious. He watched as I went inside, thinking that I had paid the man to sleep with me. But oh, he was mistaken.

"I heard word that this doctor was involved in a few practices that interested me. He was said to be able to know whether a woman was pregnant by examining her for discoloration and pressure…"

Nadir's eyes widened. "Christine, you did _what_?" he gasped. "Do you realize how frowned upon those practices are?"

Christine hung her head, staring at her lap. "Oh, I shouldn't have done it, Nadir… I know that that man was a doctor, but I felt so uncomfortable and so wonton the whole time! The sounds Erik must have heard me make were awful! No wonder he thought what he did!" she began to cry again, burying her face in the handkerchief.

Nadir could not believe what he was hearing. The practices she was speaking of were not only highly frowned upon, but they could get her in a lot of trouble, and it seemed they already had. If anyone knew she went to this doctor, she would be known as a whore. These doctors were great doctors, but awful at the practice of examining the women in this way. They would often touch them in ways they shouldn't, claiming it was just 'part of the examination'. Women were warned never to go see doctors for these examinations, but they often didn't listen.

Christine had obviously been very desperate for an answer, because she was a smart girl and would have never gone to this doctor. But oh, had she made a grave mistake.

"Calm down, Christine… what happened next?" Nadir asked.

She wiped her eyes and continued. "I left after seeing the doctor, feeling very violated and wrong. He had said that it was too soon to tell if I was with child. I just wanted to go to Erik, for him to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright. But instead, I returned to find him waiting for me in my bedchamber. He… he attacked me… he strangled me and screamed at me, thinking that I had betrayed him…"

Nadir's eyes wandered to the dark marks on her neck. Had Erik held her that tightly? Had he let his anger get so out of hand that he nearly killed her?

Christine continued to speak of the horrid events. "…After he'd thrown me to the floor, I told him that he was wrong. I explained to him that I was seeing a doctor because I had been feeling pain. He suddenly became so sad, all of his anger had left. He tried to touch me, to calm me and say he was sorry, but I sent him away. Oh Nadir, why did I do that? I broke his heart!" she cried.

The Persian shook his head. "Do not blame yourself, Christine. He had no right to do that to you. So I assume he left after this?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes, but I returned to him late in the night. I came into his room seeking comfort, for I had been feeling more pain. He was reluctant to touch me, for I know he was very ashamed of himself, but I made him. I lay in his bed and he held me while I slept, but when I awoke, he… he was gone…"

More tears came with those last words. Christine was an emotional wreck. Nadir shook his head. "He left. That bastard left. I presume he left you a note as well?"

Christine looked up and nodded. "He left a note saying that he was leaving. He said he left me my payment and that he wanted me to find someone else to love, someone who would treat me better. But I cannot, Nadir! He is the one I love! I already lost one man I love, I cannot let another slip through my fingers!"

Nadir pursed his lips. "Christine, I am afraid that you cannot get him now. He is probably out of Amiens by now. He left some details in the note he gave me, but no specific locations. He instructed me to not let you come after him. He wants you to be away from him, to be in safety. He is afraid of harming you, Christine…"

Christine shook her head. "I don't need to be away from him, I know he would never harm me again! I want him back, Nadir! I _need_ him back!"

The Persian laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Child, Erik is going to do everything in his power to hide himself from you. He expects you to hate him, to shun him. He does not want you looking for him."

"I do not care what he wants. He should know that if I love him, I will look for him. I will search everywhere for him, Nadir! I will search and search until the day I die!"

Nadir sighed. He knew he could not get through to her. "He has promised to write me when he is out of France. If you will, wait before you do anything extreme. Wait for me to receive his letter, then I will tell you what you can do. He expects me to care for you, and I must do my job."

Christine hung her head once more, getting up from the divan. "May I see you letter, Nadir?" she asked, turning away from him to hide the tears in her eyes.

The Persian pulled a folded note out of his pocket and handed it to her. Christine quickly unfolded it, her heart hurting as she saw Erik's handwriting.

_Daroga,_

_I regret to inform you that I am leaving France today. I have done something terrible and must flee immediately._

_I ask you to please watch over Christine. I have hurt her badly, and I want to make sure she heals. If she is to become ill, take her to a trusted doctor immediately. When I write you again, I expect to hear of her condition._

_I know the girl will be very upset, very angry. No matter how emotional she is, do not, under any circumstances, let her try and find me. I will be far gone and I do not want her wasting her time searching for a monster. She deserves much better than I, remind her of that. She no longer needs the burden of my presence. I was reminded that I am not a man, but a monster. Christine needs a man. A murderer will do her no good._

_My next letter to you will contain instructions and what I want you to do with Christine. I know she will most likely not want my guidance, but I feel that I must provide it to her. I owe her a brighter future._

_I am aware that she fears she may be with child. As for me, I have a strong feeling she is not. The pain she has been describing is not the pain of pregnancy. She has had this pain before, I would know. I fear that she will be reminded of what this pain is from soon. Tell her I am sorry for this._

_When it happens, leave her alone. I know Christine well, she will need time alone. Let her cope with it on her own._

_If I am wrong, and I know I am not, tell me immediately. The next letter will have arrived by the time she finds out her fate, so you will know how to contact me. You must inform me whether she is with child or not, for if it turns out that she is, I will send more funds to her so she may have money for the child. _

_Do take good care of her, Nadir. I love her and I do not want anything or anyone else to harm her as I have. _

_Erik_

Christine was so upset and confused; she had no idea what to do. She let her sadness consume her and dropped the note, rushing out of the parlor and down to her bedchamber. Nadir called after her, but she locked him out, collapsing to the floor and sobbing.

* * *

Erik was out of France by nightfall. The image of Christine's face stuck in his mind. She had looked so broken as she ran towards his carriage. She was so lost, so defeated…

And he had left her.

Erik hated himself. How could he just leave her like that? How could he be so selfish?

He imagined what Christine was doing now? Was she angry? Was she crying? Was she sick? Was she fast asleep, trying to forget him?

Erik could only hope she wasn't hating him, though she had every right to. He did not deserve her love anymore.

He remembered the marks he had left on her skin. He had let the animal in him be released, and look at what he'd done! He'd bruised her, he'd scared her, he'd made her cry! Now he'd left her like a foolish idiot!

Erik hated himself more than ever. He wished he could return to her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to go far away, he had to get away from Christine.

From his love.

From his whole life. He had to start anew.

Erik put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, letting the dark, depressing night consume him.


	26. Blood in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**** I have received one review and a couple of private messages questioning why it was such a big deal for Christine to see a doctor in Chapter 24. I am actually glad this was questioned, because I did quite a bit of research on the subject before writing the chapter.**

**Christine did not go to a regular doctor. The doctor she visited was one who practiced an unnamed practice in which they would examine a woman's labia for discoloration and feel for any added pressure in the area. They claimed that this practice would enable them to be able to tell if a woman was pregnant or not (of course, in very early stages of the pregnancy). This practice was extremely frowned upon because it involved a strange man touching and examining a very intimate part of a woman's body. Christine was ashamed to go there because of the way the strange doctor had touched her.**

**Anywho, I hope that answered your questions! On with the chapter!**

* * *

A week passed since Erik had left Christine and all hell was breaking loose.

Christine had spent most of her time locked in her room, mourning the loss of her lover. Nadir hardly saw her at all, only seeing her when she would come out to have a piece of bread or use the restroom. He felt awful for the girl, but he could not do much about it. All he could do was wait for Erik's letter.

But everything would soon change.

It was early in the morning on a Monday and Nadir had been asleep in the parlor. He had fallen asleep there last night while doing work and had never gotten up to go to his bed. He was sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by a loud scream.

The Persian sat straight up, his eyes flying opened. He ran out of the parlor and down the hall, going in the direction of the scream. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the doors to Christine's bedchamber and the bathroom wide open and a light trail of red leading from each door.

Nadir quickly ran to the bathroom, pushing the door open even wider. He found Christine on the floor, tears running violently down her cheeks.

"No!" she screamed. "It can't be, no!"

She was dressed only in her bloomers and short chemise and Nadir could see how much blood stained her bloomers. His face went white at the sight of the blood on her clothes and the floor. How long had she been in here?

The young girl desperately tore a rag down from the hook, not even noticing Nadir's presence. She tried to get the blood of the floor, but her attempts were not successful. She let out a loud sob and hung her head, her arms wrapping around her middle.

"Christine… what is going on?" Nadir asked, still in shock.

Christine looked up at him, her face red and blotchy from all the crying she'd done. She did not speak, she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she began to sob once more, putting her head in her hands and weeping loudly.

Nadir slowly went to her, laying a hand on her back as he knelt down beside her. "We must get you cleaned up. I will let you clean up and change in my private bathroom. Come now," he said, reaching out his hand for her.

She did not take his hand. Christine was so embarrassed and so upset, she did not want to go anywhere until the bleeding stopped.

"I-I want to be left alone," she mumbled, choking back another sob.

"Christine, you cannot sit like this. It is not good for you," Nadir said, trying to get her to look at him.

Christine continued to look at her bloody lap. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have Erik or his child. Nothing matters anymore, Nadir," she whispered.

The Persian understood then. This was not about what he had thought. She was upset because she was not carrying Erik's child after all.

He let out a soft sigh. "Christine, I know you are upset, but you cannot remain like this. Things _do_ matter—"

"No! Just leave me!" she said harshly, turning away from him. "Leave me to wallow in my sorrows alone!"

Nadir could not fight with her any longer. He left her, not knowing how to help her. He cursed Erik for leaving him alone with her, for leaving at all.

A knock on the front door disrupted his thoughts. Nadir quickly went to the door, finding a messenger on the other side.

"I have a letter for Monsieur Khan," the boy said, handing Nadir a letter. Nadir placed a coin in the boy's hand, then shut the door. He knew exactly who this letter was from.

Nadir ripped open the envelope and read the words on the page.

_Nadir,_

_I am just outside of France, waiting for you. I am staying at a small, private inn and will leave as soon as I receive a message back from you._

_My instructions for you are to go to Vienna. You must leave France and Christine. Tell her that you have been offered a job in Vienna and must leave immediately. She will believe you, I have no doubt that she will. _

_I have been in contact with Antoinette Giry and she and Meg are coming to meet me at the inn. They will be travelling with me to my new Opera House, where we will hide out and work. You mustn't tell Christine this. I know that she does not know where the Opera House will be located, but I cannot risk things. Do not let her see this letter, either. If I find that she has seen it, you will have me after you, and we both know that would not end well for you._

_I hope that Christine is in good health and that you are taking care of her. Hopefully she is not dwelling much on my departure. _

_What I would like you to do with her is simple. I would like you to instruct her to return to Paris. Monsieur Reyer, one of my former loyal servants at the Opera Populaire, will be waiting for her. I have been in contact with him and he is holding a role for Christine in their grand re-opening show, Hannibal. She is familiar with the role of Elisa and will do just fine. She is to be in Paris is a week's time to claim the role, and I expect to hear that she has reported back to Reyer. _

_I thank you for your patience._

_Erik_

Nadir knew he had to tell Erik what was going on down the hall. He made his way to his office, grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

_Erik,_

_I feel it would be in your best interest to return back to Amiens. It is hell here, my friend. Christine is in terrible health, hardly eating or drinking anything, not getting much sleep, and doing a lot of weeping when she is alone. She has spent the entire week locked away in her bedchamber, not allowing me to speak to her._

_This morning I was awoken by her screams and found her in the bathroom, sitting in a pool of blood. I have no clue how long she has been in there, but she will not let me help her. Trust me, I have tried my hardest to help. She is hysterical over her bleeding, sobbing over the fact that she is not carrying your child. _

_I fear that she is going downhill very fast, Erik. The loss of you has devastated her terribly. She needs you back, she does not care that you may have hurt her. Not only does she need you back, but I need you to return as well, especially if you want me to go to Vienna. I cannot leave her alone like this, she will destroy herself. You are dooming her to damnation. _

_Please take my advice, Erik._

_Nadir_

He folded up the letter and went to the post, giving it to a boy to have delivered.

* * *

Christine remained in the bathroom for most the day, sobbing to herself and not getting up from her spot.

Her heart was shattered. When Erik had left, all she could hope for was that she could have his child with her. She just wanted a piece of him with her, and a child was something she'd always dreamt of.

When she awoke to blood stained sheets, she felt as though she wanted to die. She had rushed to the bathroom, praying to God that it was just a dream, but when she felt the pain in her abdomen and began to bleed again, she knew all of the signs had been false. She had never had Erik's child with her after all.

The thought hurt her badly. Every last piece of him was gone. She had nothing.

Christine wanted to die. She truly believed she had nothing else to live for. A child was her last hope, and now that hope had been shattered.

As she sat on the cold, bathroom floor, she let her pain and sadness consume her. She had no desire to tie on her rags and to clean up the bloody mess anymore. There was not point, it wouldn't make her feel any better.

Finally, after spending nearly the whole day in the bathroom, Christine got up and ran water in the bathtub. She needed to clean up and lie down, for she was exhausted from all the crying. Christine removed her ruined bloomers and chemise, quickly washing herself. When she had finished, she tied her rags around her and grabbed her robe from the hook, slipping it on. She got on her hands and knees and began to scrub the blood off the floor. It took her nearly an hour to clean everything up, and once she did, she went to her bedchamber. She removed the bloody sheets and climbed into bed, not bothering to change into her nightgown.

She lay in her bed awake all night, mourning the loss of the child that never was.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Poor Christine );**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one should be longer. The drama is not over yet, my friends.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Don't hesitate to leave me any because I love them! **


	27. Erik's Return

Erik stared at the letter in front of him. He read it over and over, not believing what it had said.

Nadir had to have sent this a few days ago. What state was Christine in now?

Erik began to panic. He thought leaving Christine would be the best thing to do for her, but apparently he had been terribly wrong. The girl was hurting herself over him! She wasn't eating, she was crying all through the night… oh, what horror he had put her through!

He had to return. He had to save her, to apologize.

Erik began to shove his things back into his case, thinking of what could be happening back at his house. By now, Nadir could have left for Vienna and Christine could be headed to Paris. Would Nadir make sure she was off to Paris before he left for Vienna?

Erik could only hope Nadir would not leave without Christine leaving first.

The masked man quickly left his room, grabbing his case and heading out of the inn. He boarded a carriage to Amiens, telling the driver to get him there as quickly as possible.

Erik's mind was racing. Why had Christine been so heartbroken over him? Why had she shut everyone out and let herself be in pain? Why did all of this have to happen?

The carriage lurched forward. Erik knew he would be back in Amiens within a few hours. He was just outside of France, not even three miles from the border! He had to get there in time before things kept getting worse.

…

Erik arrived in Amiens in the late afternoon that day. He practically jumped from the carriage as it began to slow down near his house, quickly tipping the driver and running up the front drive. It seemed like it took hours to run up the drive and the front steps, for Erik was extremely worried about what he would find in his home.

He burst through the front door, calling out her name. "Christine! Christine, it's me, where are you?" he called loudly, dashing down the hall to her bedchamber.

He quickly opened the door and burst inside. "Christine!"

But she wasn't there. As a matter of fact, the room was empty. The doors of her armoire were wide open and it was empty. Her bed was neatly made and untouched. All of her personal belongings had been cleared off of her dressing table. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Christine?" Erik called once more, panic consuming him.

"Erik?"

The voice did not belong to Christine. Erik turned around to find Nadir in the doorway, staring at him oddly.

"Erik, I didn't think you would actually return…" Nadir said, his eyes wide.

"Where is she, Daroga? Where is Christine?" Erik demanded an answer. He was filled with guilt and worried about her. He wanted to see her, he _needed_ to see her.

The Persian pursed his lips. "I'm afraid you've just missed her, Erik. Christine left for Paris this morning…"

Erik's heart sank. He truly had missed her. He was too late. Christine was gone, only by a mere few hours.

Erik looked at his friend, his eyes filling with sadness. "How was she, Nadir? Was she still sick, still upset?"

Nadir sighed. "Why don't we sit down and speak for a little while?"

The Persian led Erik to the parlor, sitting in his armchair and letting Erik take a seat in his own.

"Christine left about two hours ago. I told her what you instructed me to tell her about Monsieur Reyer and Paris. She agreed to go and called for a carriage as soon as she could. She thinks that I am on my way to Vienna tonight, and I was planning on doing just that, but obviously plans have changed..."

Erik sighed. "I only missed her by _two hours_? God, why must the world hate me?" he sighed, rubbing the unmasked side of his face. "And her health? How was she?"

Nadir spoke once more. "Well, she had stopped bleeding as of Thursday. She started eating normally again on Friday. And, of course, today being Saturday, she seemed to be a bit more normal, though I still heard her crying every night. She missed you badly, Erik. Why did you leave her in the first place?"

Erik scuffed. "As if she hasn't already told you, Nadir. You know what I did. I know you do. I had to leave, I couldn't let her stay with a monster like me."

"You are wrong, Erik. You are no monster. That girl loved you. She has wept for you every night since you left. And oh God, you weren't there when she found out she was not carrying your child. You didn't have to see the pain on her face, then hurt in her eyes. Do you realize how badly that girl wanted your child? She just wanted a piece of you, something to remember you by, but when she woke up to bloody sheets, she knew she would never get what she wanted. She sat in that bathroom and cried _all day_, Erik. She let herself bleed and bleed without even caring if she was in pain. All she cared about was you and the child she thought she had with her, but she woke up to find them both gone. That hurt her, and I'm pretty damn mad that you let her get away. You shouldn't have left us like this, Erik. I couldn't help her; the only help she wanted was yours."

Erik's heart shattered once more. He never wanted to leave them like that, and now that he knew how hard Christine had taken it, he wished he could turn back the clock to that night. He would have stayed with her, held her closer, kissed her bruises and made everything better.

But he couldn't. He had made his decision that night, and he could not change that.

Erik turned away from Nadir, resting a hand on his own forehead. "Is she angry with me, Nadir?" he asked, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

The Persian sat forward a little more. "I do believe she is not angry with you, though I do not know what emotions she has bottled up inside of her. I would assume that she trusts your judgment since she is headed to Paris."

Erik's eyes lit up. "Nadir, do you think that if I went to Paris after her, that she would accept me back?"

"Well… I'm not sure, but I guess it's not my decision. I think if you do that and you find her, you will have much explaining to do. It is hard to tell whether the girl will run back into your arms or slap your face. Who knows, it could be both?" Nadir said, shrugging his shoulders.

Erik stood from his chair. "I am ready for both. I deserve a trip to hell for what I have done, a simple slap will not damage me too badly," he stated. "I still do want you to go to Vienna. If I find Christine, I will bring her there with me. Our plan will change a bit, yes, I know, but it will work. As long as we end up in Vienna at my Opera House, everything will go perfectly."

Nadir shook his head. "Alright… but you better get going. She's already two hours ahead of you, you have to get there quickly before she disappears into the city. I will leave for Vienna in exactly three hours."

"And the woman? Are you bringing her along as well? If I have Christine with me, I may need a woman to speak with her about her issues."

The Persian smirked a little. "Of course, my friend. I am to pick her up on the way to Vienna. I must say, she is quite excited."

Erik nodded. "Good, good. I must go, I cannot miss her. Thank you, Nadir. I do owe you for this," he said, grabbing his case and heading for the front door.

"I wish you luck, Erik! I will see you in Vienna!"

With that, Erik was out the door and in a carriage, on his way to catch Christine.

* * *

Erik arrived in Paris nearly four hours later. He had instructed Christine to go to Monsieur Reyer at the Opera Populaire, so that was where he had to go.

Erik was overjoyed. He could not wait to see Christine again, to hold her and kiss her and tell her how sorry he was. He could not wait to smell the familiar scent of roses on her skin and in her hair. He was especially excited to take her to Vienna, for he knew she would absolutely love it there.

As his carriage pulled up in front of the Opera House, Erik's heart began to race. He had to find her, he had to have her back in his arms again.

The last few weeks without Christine were hell. He was lonely and depressed, thinking about her every waking moment of the day, then dreaming of her at night. He longed to wake up with her in his arms, her lips brushed against his skin. He wanted to see her waking beside him, her wild curls bouncing over her back as she'd push them out of her face. He wanted to hear her sweet yawn, then her even sweeter 'Good morning'.

The thoughts of Christine carried with him as he got out of the carriage, hurrying inside the Opera House. He kept himself well hidden in the shadows, for this was the place where the mob had tried to attack him two years ago. Surely a masked man would draw attention here.

Erik made his way to Monsieur Reyer's office, unseen and unheard. He knocked on the door, hoping that Christine was inside.

The door opened and the older man's head popped out. Erik made himself noticeable, taking a step out of the shadows.

"Oh, Monsieur… please, come inside," he whispered, gesturing for Erik to enter the office.

Erik quickly entered, finding the room to be empty other than he and Reyer.

"Monsieur… I believe we need to speak," Reyer said, closing the door tightly and locking it.

Erik's heart began to race again. Where was Christine? What did they need to speak about?

"Where is she, Reyer? I know she came here, the Persian said he sent her here," Erik panicked, looking around the room.

"She did come here," Reyer said. "Only a mere two hours ago. She was not happy, sir."

Erik's eyes widened a little. "What do you mean?"

Reyer sighed lightly, then turned to the masked man. "When Christine arrived here, she came straight to me. She has gotten so thin, Erik, and she was so pale. She was angry with something, it was quite obvious. She came in here, not even taking a seat, and turned down the role of Elisa. She said she could not work here and she was through taking instructions from everyone. She wanted to do what _she_ wanted for once, not just what everyone else wanted her to do. And with that, she thanked me for my time and she left. I have not the slightest clue where she was going, but she got away before I could stop her. I am sorry, monsieur, but I am afraid you missed her…"

If there was anything left of his heart, it would have shattered then. He'd been too late once more, and now there was no way he could find her. She could be anywhere by now, she could be going anywhere.

Erik sulked, knowing he could do nothing about this. "Thank you, Monsieur… I am sorry to have put this burden on you," he said.

Before Reyer could say another word, Erik was gone.

There was nothing else he could do. Christine had obviously made her choice and he had to accept it. Erik sadly boarded his carriage, instructing the driver to take him to Vienna.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ah, Erik! So close!**

**I am excited to see your reactions on Christine's choice! I myself am quite proud of her for sticking up for herself, even though it hurt poor Erik.**

**I promise, my dears, things will perk up soon. We will be seeing a little of what Christine thinks next chapter, then we will catch up on what Erik and Nadir will be up to in Vienna. You shall see soon! (;**


	28. Time Crawls By

Three long years went by in the blink of an eye, though for Erik, three years seemed like thirty without Christine.

After he left her all those years ago, he never got to see her again. She had disappeared completely, not keeping in contact with anyone. There were rumors that she had moved to America, married another man, had children.

There were also other rumors, some that said she was working the streets in England, some that said she changed her name and chopped off all her hair and changed her name, some even said she had died.

Erik didn't know what to believe. He tried to shut out all the rumors, but working at an opera house didn't help. All of the French ballerinas gossiped about divas in other places, and Christine would come up once in a while. It seemed all of his French employees were wondering what happened to the once famous Paris chorus girl.

Erik could only hope that Christine was happy wherever she was. He didn't believe that she had died, for surely news of her death would spread throughout the Opera community.

The masked man leaned back in his chair, rubbing the unmasked side of his face. He had a meeting to get to with his staff; he didn't have time to think about his lost lover. He'd spent far too much time thinking about her these past few years.

Erik got up and left his office, heading to the music room. He entered, finding his staff already there.

His staff was rather small. Madame Giry was of course his ballet master, just as she was back at the Opera Populaire. Nadir had been put in charge of managing money and assisting Erik with business related things. Erik had hired a conductor at Monsieur Reyer's recommendation. The man was a good friend of Reyer's named Maurice Vignon. Erik trusted this man, for he was fairly old and had never denied any request Erik made of him. He was loyal, and Erik appreciated that greatly.

"Alright, I am sorry I am a tad bit late. Do forgive me. Now, I believe we have much business to discuss. As you all know, our season is starting again soon. We need to plan auditions."

Erik took his seat at the head of the table, folding his hands on the table. Madame Giry spoke up.

"We must hold auditions soon, Erik. Faust will be a very big show, we must have a lot of rehearsal time. I think we should start auditions by Friday," she said, sitting up a little straighter.

Erik rose his eyebrows. "Friday?! Antoinette, it is Monday! How on Earth will we get news of auditions out in four days?"

Antoinette already had an answer for that. "Well, Nadir has already informed the major agents in Europe that we will be holding auditions soon and many already have their best sopranos, tenors, and baritones on their way to Vienna. News of our auditions is already out. All everyone is waiting for is a date."

The masked man sighed, then nodded. "Fine, fine, make it Friday. But you better have this room packed full with auditionees."

Nadir spoke up then. "Oh, we will. I've been in contact with many agents, and they all have promised to send their best singers. I've even spoken to a couple new agents we've never spoken with before. An agent from London said that his best client was just returning from America after a yearlong career with Mister Hammerstein himself. As I said, we have many talented people coming."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Sounds like I'm getting a bunch of divas, Nadir. That is the last thing I want."

"Oh Erik, please," Nadir scuffed. "Be happy we've got you a lot of potential talent. Just clear your mind and wait for Friday. I will get the word out that Friday is the big day. You just sit back and relax."

Erik laughed. "Relax? Oh Nadir, you tease. I do not need to hear anything else you have to say. Maurice, have you prepared the audition pieces?"

The old man perked up. "Oh, yes sir. For the first rounds of auditions, they will get to choose their song. After that, the men will sing _Le veau d'or _and the women will sing_ The Jewel Song._"

"Very well," Erik said. "You are all dismissed. I have other business I must tend to."

Before anyone could protest, Erik had left the room. He had no interest in what they had to say, all he could think about was the newest rumor about Christine.

The newest rumor had said that Christine was seen in Switzerland, spending the night in a fancy inn. She was travelling somewhere, but no one knew where.

Of course, Erik knew this may not be true. For all he knew, she could be on the other side of the world. Rumors were just rumors, even if the ones saying she was close to him gave him hope.

Erik shook the thoughts from his head, needing to focus on his work.

Shortly after Erik arrived in Vienna three years ago, he had opened his Opera House. Ever since, he had been hard at work. His Opera House was known all throughout Europe, and he hoped that after the production of Faust, it would be known worldwide. It had always been Erik's dream to own a famous Opera House. If only he could have had Christine back with him, then his dreams would really be coming true.

But that would never happen. She'd avoided him for three long years, she would probably avoid him for many more.

Erik knew he deserved to be left, to be forgotten, but the fact that she had actually left him and forgotten him killed him. He just wanted to see her one last time, to apologize to her for everything he'd done.

But Christine would never come back. She was out there somewhere, happily living without him.

* * *

The last three years had been very eventful for Christine.

After she had arrived in Paris, she had made the decision not to listen to Erik. She had been angry at him for leaving, then thinking he could still boss her around. She had wasted too many tears on him and his actions.

Christine had chosen to instead start a new life. She moved to London, doing a few odd jobs to keep herself busy. She had posed for painters, sang at bistros, and she'd even gotten cast as a chorus girl in a small show! All of her odd jobs certainly got her attention.

Christine remembered the day, exactly three months after she had moved to London, when one of the paintings of her began to get attention. It appeared in the window of a very well-known art shop and everyone had begun talking about it, wondering who the beautiful young girl in the painting was. As Christine started performing more, people started to recognize her from the painting. When everyone heard that girl from the painting sing, Christine began to rise like a star.

She was soon contacted by an agent who wanted to represent her and get her more engagements. He promised her that he would get her singing in every famous Opera House in the world, and that certainly caught Christine's attention. She signed a contract with the agent, and he kept every promise he made to her.

Over the next three years, Christine was performing everywhere. She went from being a chorus girl in London to starring in a show in Switzerland. Christine was certainly on the rise, but the best part was that everyone kept quiet about it. No one knew Christine was performing until the show started, and as soon as it was over, she was off performing somewhere else. Rumors of her whereabouts were everywhere, but it didn't bother Christine. She had more important things to think about.

Most recently, Christine had travelled to America and spent a year there with Mister Oscar Hammerstein. There, he had tutored her and had her perform in the opening of his Opera House. It had been a truly magical year for Christine, for she was at the peak of her career. Everyone music lover in America knew of Christine and her angelic voice, and that was a dream come true.

Even though her dreams were coming true, Christine couldn't help but feel lonely. She missed all of her friends back in Europe, so when Hammerstein offered her a permanent position in America, she turned it down. Christine returned to Europe after her yearlong contract ended with Hammerstein.

As soon as Christine returned to Europe, she received a letter from her agent.

_Dear Miss Daaé,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your fantastic work with Hammerstein! I have received word that he loved working with you and that you are welcome back anytime. Well done, my dear!_

_Now that you are back in Europe, you have a few choices on what you would like to do. I have a few different options for you. First off, you have been offered the role of Norma in 'Norma'. It is playing in Norway, and auditions are happening in two weeks. _

_Second, the role of Rachel in La Juive has been offered to you. Along with that would come a hefty payment. The show is opening in a month in Rome._

_Your third choice would be the role of Irene in Rienzi. The show is to open in Spain in three months. The manager would need you to arrive this week to claim the role, otherwise it will be auditioned out._

_Lastly, I received a letter from an Opera House in Vienna that is holding auditions for Faust. You were not offered a role, you would have to audition like everyone else. The letter was not sent for you specifically, it was sent to me asking to send my best clients. _

_Those are your choices. If you could write me back with your decision, that would be lovely._

_Congratulations again on your work with Hammerstein!_

_-G. Barker_

Christine looked over her options. She had already done work in Norway and Spain, so those roles did not appeal to her. She liked to work in different places each time, for it kept her well hidden and it allowed her to go to very unique places.

Christine examined her last two options. Rome or Vienna.

She pursed her lips. In Rome, she was offered the leading female role of Irene, a role that would of course be interesting to play. Yet, part of Christine wanted a challenge. She wanted to work and earn a role, not just have everything handed to her.

Something clicked in her mind. Vienna… oh, Vienna! She remembered that Nadir had moved to Vienna with Leila for his work! Maybe if she went to Vienna, she could see him there!

Christine made her decision. She had to audition in Vienna.

She quickly wrote out a letter to Mr. Barker, telling him that she was leaving for Vienna. She still had some things packed from her journey to America, so Christine grabbed her bags and got in a carriage, eager to go to a new place.

Little did she know, going to a new place would unlock old memories.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I told you all it would get better (;**

**I will try my best to get another chapter up, but I will be gone most of the day tomorrow and might not have time to post one. We shall see. Nevertheless, keep leaving reviews and stuff because they inspire me to write more! Thank you all!**


	29. The Audition

Christine arrived in Vienna on the day of the audition.

In fact, Christine arrived just on time for the audition. The auditions were scheduled to start at around noon and Christine arrived at roughly eleven. After checking in at an inn and getting herself gussied up, she made her way to the Opera House.

Vienna was absolutely beautiful. Christine loved it! As she walked through the streets, she admired the beautiful buildings and colorful trees. She had never been to Austria before and she was loving every moment of it.

Christine stood in the summer breeze for one more moment before entering the Opera House. It was the most brilliant building she'd ever seen! High ceilings, white marble pillars, black and gold flooring, large paintings on the walls… everything was gorgeous!

"Good day, Miss! Are you here for auditions?" a voice said, starting Christine slightly. She turned towards the voice, finding a handsome young boy smiling at her.

"Oh… yes, I am," she said, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Excellent! What is your name, Ma'am?" the boy asked, revealing a pen and paper.

Christine glanced at the long list of names. "Oh… my name is Christine, Christine Daaé," she said. The boy wrote her name quickly onto the paper. "And who sent you to this audition?"

"Oh, my agent, George Barker," she answered. The boy wrote Mr. Barker's name on a separate list, next to the number seventeen.

"Very well, Miss Daaé. It looks like you will be our last audition today. Follow me, I will lead you to the waiting area," the boy said, beginning to walk. Christine followed eagerly, slightly surprised by the young boy's politeness. He had to be around Meg's age, maybe nineteen or twenty.

He led her down the long hallway and opened a large door. "You may wait in here, Madame. The audition room is right next door and I will call number seventeen when it is your turn to audition," he said, giving her a kind smile.

Christine returned the smile. "Thank you… what is your name?"

The boy seemed a little surprised that she asked him. Most of the other women auditioning were not that polite. "Oh, my name? My name is Edward Collier, I am a chorus boy here. Maybe if you get the role, we will get to know each other!" he grinned.

Christine grinned back at him, enjoying the boy's company. He was someone Meg would like for sure. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Edward. Thank you," she said, heading into the room.

As Christine entered, she noticed over a dozen other women sitting on velvet-cushioned chairs. They all stared at her, most likely because she was a little late. She could tell which women were the stuck up divas and which were more like her. She took a seat next to a girl who looked to be more like her.

Immediately after she sat down, the girl made a smart remark. "You're late," she said. "It is not very professional to show up late to the audition."

Christine's eyes widened. Well, she was wrong. "Oh… I'm sorry… I just arrived from London and—"

The girl cut her off. "We do not care what you were doing. We all came from other places, too, but we're all here on time."

Christine stopped talking. Good God, is this what she was potentially working with? She sure hoped not.

Christine sat back, not looking at any of the other women in the room. She wanted to get this over with quickly, but she still had over a dozen women ahead of her! Hopefully the auditions didn't lag on, for she did not want to be stuck in a room with these divas for long.

Unfortunately, auditions did lag a bit at first. The first few women were in the room for a very long time, all coming out with different reactions. Christine began to worry as her audition number got closer, for the women started leaving the audition room with very angry expressions on their faces.

She could only wonder what was going on in that room.

* * *

"Good God, no! Why on Earth would you pick an audition song that you didn't even know the words to?" Erik barked, losing his patience rather quickly.

The woman in front of the piano got angry with him. "You are supposed to be listening to my voice, not the words coming out of my mouth!" she recoiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Madame! The words tell the story, they are the most important part! And how am I supposed to listen to that thing you call a voice when you're not even singing the right words?" He snapped.

Erik was not having a good day at all. He had a splitting headache, which was only getting worse with these horrid auditions, and he did not want to be here at all. He had wanted Maurice, Antoinette, and Nadir to run the auditions, but no, they insisted that he be present. But, oh God, his ears could hardly take this!

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I am one of the most highly respected singers in all of Austria!" the woman rattled on. Erik did not have time for this.

"Get out!" he roared, standing up from his seat. "The door is that way, Madame! I have no time for divas like you!"

The woman gasped and threw her sheet music onto the floor, turning and storming out of the room. Erik sat back in his chair, massaging his temples.

"How many more left, Nadir?" he grumbled.

The Persian sighed and picked up the paper. "Only one, my friend. This is the one from George Barker in England, this is the girl that worked with Hammerstein in America," he said, adjusting his eyeglasses. The unfortunate part of this list Edward had given them is that it only contained the names of their agents, not the names of the women auditioning. Only Edward knew their names.

"Oh great, another diva!" Erik growled.

Antoinette Giry shook her head. "Good God, Erik! Just give them a chance before they get in here! You'll never cast the show if you don't even give them a chance!"

"Just send the woman in!"

Edward quickly went back into the waiting area to get the woman. Erik took a sip of the wine he had made Nadir let him bring. God, this next one better not be another waste of his time…

Edward slowly opened the door. "This is audition number seventeen, Christine Daaé," he said.

Erik's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his wine. He quickly set the glass down, almost spilling it all over his papers. He looked over at Nadir and Antoinette, who were wide eyed as well.

Had they heard him right? Did he really say _Christine Daaé_?

His eyes locked on the woman that entered the room. Her eyes were on her music and it was apparent that she was a bit nervous. It was only when she looked up that she realized who was on the other side of her papers.

Christine's face flushed white as she stared at the three familiar faces. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and her lips parted.

Her eyes drifted over to Erik's, locking onto his for a brief moment. Erik could see that her eyes held many emotions. Shock, disappointment, longing, anger, sadness…

She quickly looked away from him, walking over to the piano. She handed her music to Maurice, giving him a delicate smile before she took her spot in front of her judges.

How could she act so normal? Erik could hardly function! After three years of wondering and hearing rumors and worrying about her, here she was, a mere ten feet from him!

He remembered what Nadir had said earlier. Christine had just returned from America, where she had been working with Oscar Hammerstein. Was the rumor true that she had found a man and had a child while she was there? She certainly did look thin, there was no way she could have had a child. But was there a man in her life now?

Erik examined Christine. She had grown up, her body had matured. Her hips were a bit curvier, her waist smaller, her hair longer and her eyes brighter. He also couldn't help but notice that her breasts were a bit larger and rounder in her low cut dress.

His eyes snapped back up to her face as she began to speak. It became apparent that Nadir had begun asking her a few of the mandatory questions.

"What experience do you have, Madame?" he asked, steadying his pen in his hand.

Christine bit her bottom lip. "Well, I have performed in London, Switzerland, Norway, Paris, Spain, and I have just returned from working with Mister Oscar Hammerstein in America," she said shyly.

Wow, she had certainly kept herself busy! She had been all over Europe! How come he hadn't heard about this?

"I see," Nadir continued. "And what piece have you picked out, Chr—Miss Daaé?"

Christine folded her hands in front of her. "I have picked Sentra's Ballad from _The Flying Dutchman_," she said, straightening her posture.

"Very well. Maurice?"

Nadir turned to Maurice, whose fingers settled on the keys. He began to play and Erik watched as Christine opened her mouth to sing.

As soon as the first word left her mouth, Erik melted. Her voice had matured so much and it was so much better than he remembered! Who knew a voice like Christine's could get even _better_?

Erik's heart was racing and he felt like he was going to fall out of his chair. All of the passion and desire for Christine was returning to him after three long years. He could hardly control himself! Erik wanted so badly to press his lips back against hers, to bring her into private and make her his once again.

But oh, he could never do that!

Christine finished her song on a fleeting note, which drew a light applause from the three judges.

"I think that was rather lovely, Madame," Nadir said, giving her a small wink.

"She seems much more mature than all the others," Antoinette joined.

The two looked to Erik for his decision. Christine looked over at him as well, biting her bottom lip.

God, she was irresistible.

Erik straightened his posture, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Congratulations, Christine. You will be our Marguerite."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ooooo, so she has been cast! I wonder how Erik will handle this in rehearsals. We shall have to see!**

**Keep the reviews coming, and I will have another chapter out tonight or tomorrow! Thank you!**


	30. Heated

Christine's face lit up as she heard the words.

"Really? Me?" she asked, a light blush painting her cheeks.

Erik nodded and Nadir spoke up. "Come with me, I'll have you fill out the contract," he said, standing from the table.

"No, I'll take her," Erik said, standing as well.

Everyone in the room turned to the masked man. He narrowed his eyes. "Get back to work, I am simply taking Miss Daaé to sign her contract," he growled, walking towards the door.

Christine was a little reluctant to follow him, but she did. She had to sign that contract sometime. All eyes were on the two as they walked out of the audition room.

Erik led her down the long hallway and around a corner, revealing a large oak door. Erik opened the door, revealing a large office.

The office was rather dark and a bit crowded. A huge desk sat in the middle of the room and two red velvet chairs sat in front of it.

"Do have a seat," he said, going behind the desk and sitting in his chair.

Christine slowly went to the chair, sitting softly on the fabric. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Seeing Erik when she entered the audition room was the last thing she expected to happen. She had wanted to turn and run from the room. She had avoided contact with him for three years, and now here he was.

It would be a lie to say that Christine didn't miss Erik, but she was so angry with him that she wanted to leave again. She missed Erik so badly all of these years, even if she wouldn't admit that to him. Every day she thought about him, about the love and joy he'd given her.

But in the back of her mind, she also held the memories of the pain he'd caused her.

Seeing him again had brought back all of those memories. Christine knew she had to remain calm and strong in front of him; she had to keep herself well composed.

Erik slowly slid a paper and pen across his desk. "If you could fill that out, that would be wonderful," he said, trying to lock his eyes on hers, but Christine would not look at him.

She remained silent, picking up the pen and beginning to fill out the paper.

Erik could hardly control himself. He had her alone with the door closed; it would be so easy for them to become one again! Oh, how easy it would be to grab her chin and claim her lips, letting her melt into his arms!

But Erik knew he couldn't do that. Christine would probably smack him and rip up her contract if he did.

He sighed to himself, leaning back in his chair. The girl wouldn't even look at him, she would never even consider loving him.

Christine finished filling out the paperwork, sliding it back across the desk. "If that is all, I bid you good day," she said, gathering her skirts and standing from her chair.

"Wait!" Erik jumped, standing on his feet. "Chri—Miss Daaé, I… Could we speak for a moment?"

Christine turned back to him, her eyes finally meeting his. "I do not believe we have anything to discuss, Monsieur," she said flatly, her hand going to the doorknob.

"No! Please, Madame…" he asked, begging her to stay for just a little longer.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "And why should I stay and speak with you? Do you not remember what you did to me?" she snapped, her expression turning to one of anger.

Erik took a step towards. "Christine… please… I would like to apologize to you…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, would you? That's too bad, because I have no time to listen to what you have to say. You are lucky that I haven't already walked out on you!"

"Christine, just listen to me!" he commanded, trying to swallow his temper as he took another step towards her.

"No!" she yelled. "I don't have to listen to you! You _left_ me! I needed you, and you left!"

It grew much harder to control his temper. "I had no choice! You saw what I did, how was I supposed to deal with that? We both know why I left, Christine!" he yelled back, getting in her face.

Christine did not back down. She got right back in his face, screaming out insults. "That doesn't mean you had to leave! You are a pig! You got what you wanted out of me, then you left!"

"Oh, and you're so much better? You disobeyed me! I told you to go to Paris! I wanted to come back for you, but when I got there, you were gone! Maybe you're the pig, Christine!" he recoiled, clenching his teeth.

"_Me_? Why Monsieur, you have some nerve calling _me _a pig! You… you bastard!" Christine's face was only inches from Erik's as she spit her insults at him. Erik could see the fury in her eyes, and it matched his perfectly.

Erik framed her face with his boney fingers. "Oh, look at poor little _Christine_! Getting all flustered, are we? Do not pretend you are the innocent one! We both know the things you've said and done under the cloak of night!"

Christine's cheeks turned bright red, but she continued to rage at him. "You're speaking nonsense! You are the one who should be ashamed of his sins! The words that come from your mouth in the night are far worse than anything I've ever said!"

The masked man laughed. "Oh, but Christine, we both know how wanton you are! Shall I remind you of how innocent you are next time you're writhing yourself against the sheets of my bed?"

"I am _not_ wanton!" she yelled, her jaw dropping in anger.

Erik put his hand on her forehead. "Oh yes, you are definitely delirious. We both know how you are, Christine! Do not deny it!"

Christine growled loudly. "I am not delusional! You are the one who's delusional! You're a filthy monster!"

"That's not what you were thinking when you begged me to make love to you three years ago! Shall I remind you how you felt, Christine?" Erik's hands went from her face down to her neck, her chest, then her waist. "Shall I bring back those memories, shall I remind you how innocent you really are? I know you want it, Christine!"

"What makes you think I want it?" she hissed.

Erik smirked. "You're not fighting," he said, pressing her to the wall and running his hands up and down her sides as he buried his face in her soft curls.

The air around them thickened as Christine felt Erik's hot breath against her neck. Christine angrily gripped onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. She couldn't deny the lust she was feeling for him in this moment. Her feelings were beginning to overpower her.

"I know you're going crazy, Christine," he sneered, pulling her flush against him. "I can feel it in your pulse."

Christine gasped as she felt his lips and teeth on the tender skin of her neck. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She was lost in his trance.

"You left me, Erik," she growled, her head tilting back a bit as she gave into his pleasure.

Erik's hands went to her backside, gripping her tightly. "I had no choice," he hissed.

Suddenly, Christine broke from his trance. "Yes you did!" she growled, her hands flying to his chest as she shoved him away. "You could have stayed! I wasn't mad at you for hurting me! I would have forgiven you! But no, you left! You left me to cry alone in my room, to scream at the sight of blood on my sheets, to mourn the loss of what you never gave me!" she yelled, clenching her fists.

Erik landed on his desk, knocking over his paperwork. "That wasn't my fault! You should have told me!" he yelled back, quickly getting off the desk and standing.

"I couldn't have told you! You wouldn't have let me go!" she spat. "It doesn't matter! You don't deserve my love, Erik! You never will!"

The masked man's anger grew bigger and he shoved a chair out of his way, stepping towards Christine once more. "You don't mean that, Christine! We both know it!"

Christine released a long, deep breath and turned from him, going to the door. She couldn't deny that he was right, she was just so angry…

"I'll see you in rehearsal," She grumbled, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Erik stood in disbelief, letting his anger fade away. What on Earth had just happened?

He knew he had to speak with Christine again, but not for a while. He would have to wait until rehearsals began, for they were both to angry and upset to speak before hand.

Erik ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

"Oh Christine," he muttered, going back to his work.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Jeez Louise!**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get one out while I was on my break. I'll have the next one out sometime tomorrow. Hopefully I can return later to some lovely reviews in my inbox! :D**


	31. The Truth

Rehearsals started exactly three days after Christine had been cast. She was the last character they had needed to cast, and Erik wanted rehearsals to start immediately.

Erik had gathered the leads on the stage for the first rehearsal. He entered the theatre with a box in his arms, making his way to the stage. Madame Giry had taken the ballerinas into another rehearsal space so they could focus on their numbers.

"Alright, alright, gather around!" he called, setting the box on a small table. The leads slowly gathered around his table, curious at what was inside the box.

Christine stood off to the side a little, wanting to avoid eye contact with Erik. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument, and she certainly did not want to speak with him right now.

"Leon! Where is Leon, my Doctor Faust?" Erik called, pulling a score out of the box.

Leon Barbot made his way to Erik's table, receiving the score from him. Leon seemed very nice, and hopefully he was, for Christine had to play his lover.

Erik continued to call out names, handing out the scores. Christine began to get a bit nervous when he skipped over her character on the cast list. What was he doing, what was he planning?

Finally, once he reached the final score in the pile, he called her name.

"Christine," he called, picking up the book and locking his eyes on hers.

Christine slowly made her way to him, her eyes not leaving his. She was still very angry at him over what he had said to her, even if some of the things he said were true. He had disrespected her, and frankly, she did not believe he deserved her time.

Erik never took his eyes off her while he handed over the score. His eyes held something odd… it was almost like guilt. Christine furrowed her brows lightly, then turned quickly away from him.

Erik badly wanted to speak to Christine again. They had both been so angry, so upset, that their conversation went nowhere. He wanted to truly apologize to her, to regain her trust and be friends once again! He loved Christine dearly and yearned to earn her affection back.

Oh, why had his temper been so bad? Why couldn't he control it anymore? It was like whenever he was around Christine, he just got so angry! And Christine was no better! She was so angry with him for leaving, yet she was still here!

Erik didn't understand it, but he didn't question her.

"Alright, from the beginning of act one!" Erik yelled, going to sit behind the table to watch rehearsals.

* * *

Christine wandered around the hallways of Erik's Opera House. She was not needed in rehearsal for Act One, so Erik had told her to take a break. She wandered aimlessly for around twenty minutes until she heard an odd sound coming from a storage room.

Christine curiously went towards the cracked open door, peeking inside a little. In the darkness of the room, she could see a girl with blonde curls with her body up against a man. Both people were still fully clothed, but they were locked in an awkward open-mouthed kiss.

Of course, Christine knew immediately who this girl was.

"Meg?" she said louder than expected. Christine's face turned bright red when she heard how loud she'd said the name.

Immediately, Meg broke away from her partner. She turned towards the door with bright, rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips. She quickly made her way to the door, her eyes wide and curious.

"Christine? Oh my God, it that really you?" she beamed, opening the door wider.

The light from the hallway pooled into the room and Meg's lover started to pull the curtains away from the window, letting in even more light.

Christine grinned widely, taking Meg's hands. "Oh Meg! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she exclaimed.

Meg got all giddy, jumping up and down. "Christine! I have missed you so much! I heard a rumor that you were here, but I didn't know if it was true! Come in!"

She pulled Christine into the room, closing the door behind them. "I'm currently supposed to be in ballet rehearsal, but I'd much rather be with Edward…" she smiled, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

Christine turned to the man in the room. It was the same boy from auditions! Oh, she had been right about how Meg would like him! "Oh, I've met Edward! I knew he would be the kind of boy you would go for, Meg! Hello, Edward," Christine smiled, greeting the boy.

"Good afternoon, Miss Daaé," he smiled, his lips a bit swollen like Meg's.

Meg turned back to Christine. "So, I have heard you have been keeping quite busy these last three years! How was America?"

"Oh Meg, you would love it! It was so much fun there! Of course, it wasn't really the place for me, I prefer Europe, but you would love America! You must go there someday!" Christine exclaimed.

Before Meg could respond, a loud voice came booming down the hallway. "_Meg Giry!_"

Meg's eyes widened and she turned to Edward, then Christine. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I must go," she said, hurrying towards the door. "I will catch up with you later, Christine! And Edward, I will see you right after rehearsals!" she giggled, running out of the room and down the hall. "Coming, Mother!"

Christine giggled to herself as Meg ran down the hall. She remembered how she and Meg were always late to ballet rehearsals at the Opera Populaire. They were always too busy goofing around and being silly. The memory warmed Christine's heart.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice. "Miss Daaé, I must go. If Meg was noticed missing, there's no way I won't be noticed missing as well," he said, making his way towards the door.

Before he could go, Christine spoke up. "Edward… be good to Meg, will you? She is a very good girl to be with," she said, her expression sincere.

The boy smiled at her. "Oh, of course! You can expect nothing but love from me to Meg," he said. With that, he left the room, running in the direction Meg had travelled.

Christine smiled to herself and left the room. She continued to wander the halls, only stopping when she heard a familiar voice.

"Christine… may I have a word with you?"

She turned to find Nadir standing in a doorway, his lips pursed and his eyes locked on her. Christine studied him quickly, knowing that he must need to speak of something important.

"Oh… of course, monsieur," she said, walking towards him.

Nadir led her into his office, leaving the door open a crack before taking a seat in his chair. He gestured for Christine to sit, and so she did.

"Madame… I know you will not like to speak about this, but we must speak about Erik," Nadir said, folding his hands in his lap.

Christine sighed and stared at her lap. "Nadir, I really do not want to discuss this," she mumbled.

The Persian leaned forward a little. "I know that, Christine, but you must know. I know he won't tell you, so I feel I must tell you myself."

Christine's eyes rose then, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Nadir, what do you mean?" she asked, beginning to worry a little.

Nadir did not hesitate to tell her everything. "Christine, I want you to know that Erik came back for you the day you left for Paris. I sent him a letter saying that you were very ill and you needed him, and he came as soon as he got it. He never wanted to leave you, but he was afraid of hurting you. When he saw that you were gone, he tried to follow you to Paris, but of course, you were not there when he arrived. I feel it is in your best interest to know that for three years, he has been looking for you.

"I will never forget the day he came back from London two and a half years ago. He was going on and on about this painting and how it looked just like you, how he knew you had been there at some time! Oh Christine, he was so sure of it. He spent the next two years going to far off places around Europe, looking for his Christine. He gave up after three years because he thought you were gone for good. Now that you're back, he's been insane! He sits in our shared home writing music, sketching, and not getting any sleep. He told me you had an argument, and now he is feeling guilty. I am begging you, _please_ speak to him. Even if it is just a simple 'I forgive you', it will make an incredible difference."

Christine's head was spinning as she tried to take in all this new information. Erik had been looking for her all of this time? He had come back to Amiens after she left?

Christine stood, rubbing her face in frustration. "Fine, Nadir… I will speak with him…" she mumbled. "Is he in his office?"

Nadir stood, opening the door for her. "Yes, I believe so. Be delicate, Christine. Do not fuel his temper."

The young girl nodded. Her heart hurt so badly knowing that he had gone through all the trouble to try and find him. She went quickly down the hall to Erik's office, knocking hard on the big oak door. Guilt consumed her, for he had tried to apologize and she wouldn't let him! She just yelled at him, not even giving him a chance to explain himself!

The door opened, revealing the masked man. Christine let her emotions take over and she went to him quickly, throwing her arms around him.

Erik's eyes widened as he looked down at Christine. She had buried her face into his chest and her nails were digging into his back. Erik slowly returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Christine… is everything alright?" he asked, his heart racing as she tightened her embrace.

Christine began to speak, not moving her head from it's spot on Erik's chest. "I've been so wrong, Erik, Nadir told me everything!"

His eyes widened a bit and he released her, stepping away from her embrace. He turned his back to her, his mind racing. Nadir told her!? How much had he told her?

"Erik, please…" Christine said, going and standing behind him.

Erik could sense how close she was, he could feel her right behind him. "How much do you know, Christine?" he asked quietly, not able to look at her.

Christine bit her lip nervously. "He told me everything, Erik. I know all about how you went searching for me, how you came back and I was gone…"

The masked man took another step away from her. "I… I don't want to talk about this, Christine. I'm sorry… I'll see you in rehearsals tomorrow," he said, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

"But Erik!" Christine protested, grabbing onto his arm.

He shook his arm away from her and pointed to the door. "Go, Christine! I cannot speak about what you know! Just… leave me…"

Christine didn't understand. She just wanted to speak with him. To apologize for yelling and misunderstanding him before, but he was sending her away.

"My angel…" she said softly, her eyes sad.

Erik stiffened the name, his head hanging down and his hand going to his face. "Go… I must be alone, Christine…"

Christine was not going to take the silence and confusion. She moved in front of him, looking up into his sad eyes. "Monsieur, please… what is troubling you so?" she asked, her expression soft.

Erik hadn't wanted her to know all the trouble he'd been through. Just thinking about the past three years hurt his heart badly, for he had tried so hard to find her. He had been everywhere looking for any sign of her. The feeling of devastation he felt every time he returned to Vienna without her was nearly enough to send him to the grave.

"I must be alone, Christine. I will see you in rehearsals," he said once more, closing his eyes. Just looking at her while this was the topic of conversation hurt.

Christine slowly backed away from him, her eyes sad and her expression dreary. She left without a word, closing the door behind her.

Erik went to his chair and sat, putting his head in his hands. Just being near Christine hurt him. Every time he looked at her, he remembered the marks he had left on her body, the tears she had cried because of the pain he had put her through. He remembered the feelings he felt when he had to leave, then the even worse feelings he felt when she left. It was too much, even for a strong man like Erik.

Erik knew he needed time to let this settle. He spent the rest of the day avoiding contact with anyone, locking himself in his office and surrounding himself with his work.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter being all over the place. I have been a little out of it lately.**

**Well, next chapter should be exciting, for I have a little something something planned (;**


	32. A Change of Heart

That night, Meg Giry had insisted that Christine came home with her for supper.

"Oh please, Christine! Come on, just for a little while! We have so much catching up to do!" she begged, tugging on her friend's arm.

"Meg, I don't know, I've got a script to memorize and songs to works on…" Christine said, her eyes drifting towards the ceiling.

Meg rose an eyebrow. "Christine, I know you're just saying this. Come on, please? Mother's making your favorite!"

Christine stopped and smiled at Meg. "Roasted chicken?" she asked.

Meg nodded quickly, grinning from ear to ear. "Mmmhmmm! Now will you come?"

Christine giggled. "Well… I guess I could stay for a little while…" she teased.

The young blonde jumped up and down giddily. "Yes! Come on, let's go!" she said, pulling Christine out the front doors of the opera house. The two girls ran merrily down the street, making their way towards the Giry house.

The house was not far from the opera house, only a few blocks really. It was a smaller house with two floors and a big yard. When they entered the house, Meg began giving Christine a tour.

"The first floor is mainly living space. The kitchen, the dining hall, the parlor, a bathroom, Mother's room, and my room are down here. I think you'll like this floor the best, upstairs is more dark," Meg said, showing Christine around.

"What's upstairs?" Christine wondered out loud, looking towards a staircase.

Meg bit her lip nervously. "Oh… well… that's where the study and two more bedrooms with bathrooms are…"

Christine furrowed her brows. "Why do you have two spare bedrooms?" she asked, returning her gaze to her friend.

"Well… they are not exactly s_pare_ bedrooms…" she said, looking down at her feet.

Christine's eyes rose up and she stared at Meg. "Who else lives here, Meg?" she asked, her heart beating a little faster.

Meg scratched her head awkwardly, still biting her lip. "Nadir, his lady friend, and Erik…" she mumbled, looking towards the staircase.

Now Christine's eyes were wider than ever! "Nadir and Erik live here?! Oh Meg, I cannot stay, I must get back to my room at the inn. Thank you for having me over, but I really must go," she said, quickly turning and making her way towards the front door.

"Christine, no, wait!" Meg called, grabbing Christine's arm. "Erik isn't even home! He rarely even stays here! Please don't go, not so soon!"

The young soprano sighed and turned back to her friend. "Fine, Meg, but I am only staying for supper. After that, I must go," she said under her breath.

Meg grinned once more, pulling Christine to the dining hall. "Mother will have supper ready any moment now!" she beamed, sitting in a chair.

Christine soon joined her, sitting beside her at the table. Not too long after that, Madame Giry entered the dining room with the meal. She set a plate in front of Christine, then one in front of Meg. Finally, she set a plate down for herself, joining the two girls at the table.

"Thank you for having me over, Madame," Christine smiled.

Madame Giry gave her a nod. "Of course, my dear. It was our pleasure. Are you staying the night?"

Christine shook her head. "Oh no, I have work I must get done. I will be staying back at the inn tonight."

Madame Giry rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, my dear? There is a bad storm coming this way, I don't know if I would risk going out into it."

"Oh no, I will be fine. I've got to get back to the inn to finish my rehearsing," Christine said, setting down her fork.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I think you will find the upstairs very comfortable tonight, Christine. You may sleep and do your rehearsing in the study," Madame Giry said, taking a sip of wine.

Christine frowned and continued to eat. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep in this house tonight, but she could not argue with Madame Giry. So instead, she finished her meal in silence.

* * *

After her meal, Christine was brought up to the study by Meg. The storm was now active and alive, the thunder roaring as heavy rain beat down on the windows. Meg handed Christine a spare nightgown and set a few blankets on the long divan.

"I think you will find it very comfortable up here. Erik and Nadir shouldn't bother you, they probably won't even come home," Meg said, spreading the blankets over the divan. "And if they do, they usually just go to bed anyways. Nadir's lady is gone with him as well tonight, so it looks like it's just you up here."

Christine clutched the nightgown in her hands, nervously looking down at the fabric. "Thank you, Meg…" she said, setting the gown down on a desk.

Meg bid Christine goodnight and left the study. Christine slowly looked around the large room, taking in her surroundings. There were two large desks in the room, one on either side. The floor was covered in a great, dark rug with an odd pattern on it. There was a piano near the window as well. A large bookcase lined the far wall, catching Christine's eye. She made her way to the bookcase, her fingers touching the spines of a few novels. She knew she would have to borrow some books sometime, for she loved to read.

Christine kept walking around the room, looking at things. She walked over to the piano, laying her fingers on the keys. There was sheet music scattered along the top of the instrument, causing Christine to become curious. She lifted up one of the papers, studying the piece with her eyes.

The piece was obviously a love song. The melody was light and flowy, yet had a slightly sad undertone. Christine studied the piece a little more and took a seat at the piano. She laid her fingers across the keys, trying to remember how to play. Both her father and Erik had tried teaching her piano at some point, but she was never good.

Christine played simple chords as she sang the words of the song.

"_The day starts_

_The day ends_

_Time crawls by._

_Night steals in_

_Pacing the floor._

_The moments creep_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

'_Til I hear you sing…"_

She continued to sing, going slowly through the melody. Her angelic voice floated in the night air, filling the room with beautiful music.

"_I'll always feel_

_No more than halfway real_

'_Til I hear you sing_

_Once more…"_

As she ended the song, Christine found tears in filling her eyes. Had this song been written about her? Had he missed her this bad?

The tears began to spill over her long lashes and onto her cheeks as she took her fingers off the keys. She cried silently to herself, her heart broken over Erik. Had she hurt him this badly? The lyrics of the song were suggesting that he was heartbroken, that he couldn't sleep without her beside him, that he couldn't live without her every passing day…

Suddenly, the door to the study opened. A man with hair as black as the night and eyes as bright as the sun entered the room quickly, humming something to himself. He threw his coat on the rack, then quickly turned to the piano. Only then did he notice the woman in the room, crying to herself on the piano bench.

"Mon dieu, Mademoiselle, what are you doing in here?" he asked, obviously a bit startled by her presence. As he took a step closer, he noticed that she was obviously upset over something. "Why… why are you crying?"

Christine turned to him, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "D-Did you write this about me?" she asked, her lips quivering.

Erik stood speechless as he saw the title of the piece she had laid in front of her. He slowly made his way to her, kneeling beside the piano bench. "I… I.."

Before he could explain himself, Christine's arms were around him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin and brought her closer, returning the embrace.

"Oh Christine…" he sighed, burying his face in her wild curls.

The young girl cried and cried, feeling awful for what she'd done. "Erik, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…" she wept, her cries muffling her words a bit.

"Shh… it's not your fault, Christine. I should have never left you in the first place," he whispered, caressing her back lightly.

Erik pulled away from her, bringing his hands to her tear stained face. "Do not cry, my protégé," he said, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Come now, it is very late. You should get to sleep."

Christine nodded slowly, blinking away the rest of her tears. Erik stood, taking her hands and helping her up from the bench. Christine made her way over to the nightgown Meg had given her, gently picking it up.

Before Erik realized it, Christine had begun undressing herself. He turned and found her with her back to him, only wearing her bloomers. He fought back a blush and tried not to stare at her bare skin. Oh, how he wanted to go to her and plant gentle kisses on her skin, running his fingers through her hair and whispering words of love into her ear.

Christine slipped the nightgown over her head, letting the fabric drop down just above the floor at her ankles. She went to the divan and pulled the blankets back, lying on the soft cushions and resting her head on a pillow.

Erik went to her and brushed the hair from her face. "Sleep well, Christine…" he said softly, pressing a kiss to her hand as her eyes fluttered shut.

He stayed beside her all night, not getting any sleep himself. All Erik could think about was Christine. The last thing he had expected to find in his study was her, but he was surely glad that she was there.

Erik watched his angel as she slept. Her cheeks and eyes were still a bit red from her crying. Why had she cried so much? Had his song really made her feel that bad?

He got up and went to the piano. He couldn't play the song, for now it was nearly three in the morning and he would wake the whole house. Instead, he picked up the sheet music and read over the lyrics, hearing the melody in his mind.

Erik remembered the pain he'd been in when he wrote the song. It had been right after he had given up on his search for Christine, when he felt like he had no hope yet. He'd yearned for her, he'd wanted her back so badly, he was willing to do anything! To hear her sing again would've been worth anything in the world.

And now she was back with him.

Erik knew he could mess this up anymore. He had to have her back; he had to treat her right.

He would get her back, even if it took him the rest of his life to do so.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ah, I finally feel like my chapters are back together. **

**Some good stuff is coming up, so stay tuned! (;**

**Also, I got a bunch of reviews today, and that made so happy! Keep them coming and thank you for taking the time to write them! **


	33. Rehearsals

The following day at rehearsals was intense for everyone.

Today, Erik had decided to work through Act Three of Faust, the act that took place in Marguerite's garden. Christine had just finished singing the Jewel Song and it was about time for Faust and Marguerite to kiss.

Christine could feel Erik's eyes on her as time for the kiss came closer.

Ever since last night, when she had sung the aria Erik wrote about her, Christine was feeling very different about Erik. She wasn't angry with him anymore… no, now she held a certain longing, a certain desire for him. She didn't quite understand it, but she couldn't ignore the fact that it was there.

Erik was standing in front of the stage, down in the audience seating, watching the rehearsal and making sure everything was being done correctly. The kiss was coming up soon and Christine could hardly focus. She knew Erik could sense how nervous she was, for his eyes were locked on her.

Finally, the kiss had arrived. Leon took Christine's hands, bringing his lips to hers gently.

"Stop, stop!" Erik called, making his way in front of the chairs. "Try that again. That was too delicate. Faust is lusting for Marguerite; this is not a simple peck."

Leon released Christine's hands and took a few steps back, reentering the scene. He went back to Christine and took her hands once more, pressing his lips harder against hers.

"No!" Erik barked, throwing his hand up. "Leon, have you ever kissed a woman? You do not just press your lips to hers, you must use your hands! Remember, Faust has _lust_ for Marguerite! They are not children! And Christine, at least try to return the kiss! Try it again!"

Christine was getting a bit frustrated. She was trying to make the kiss passionate, but there was absolutely not spark between her and Leon. He was hardly touching her when he kissed her! How was she supposed to be aroused by that?

Leon came towards her one more time, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him. Their lips met in an awkward, slobbery lock and Erik growled loudly.

"My God, Leon! What the hell was that?" he yelled. Erik made his way onto the stage, walking over to the pair.

"You cannot just grab her like that! Although you have lust for Marguerite, you must remember that she is a delicate woman! You must take her hands and pull her gently into the kiss, then touch her body and enjoy the taste of her lips. Now, give it another try," he grumbled, taking a step back.

Leon sighed and tried to do as Erik said, grabbing Christine's hands and pulling her a little closer, pressing his lips to hers and throwing his hands down to her hips. Leon pulled on her a little too hard and ended up biting the inside of Christine's lower lip, causing her to shriek and pull away, grabbing her lip.

"Jesus Christ," Erik muttered under his breath. "Must I do everything myself?"

He walked back over to them, standing beside Leon and glaring. "Just watch, alright?"

Erik took Christine's hands and pulled her flush against him, laying her hands on his chest as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands went to her waist, caressing her sides as the passion between them grew.

Christine began to melt at his touch. She hadn't at all expected him to kiss her, but once she felt the distantly familiar feeling of his lips upon hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

All eyes were on Christine and Erik as their kiss lingered far longer than it was supposed to. The room fell silent and Erik realized how long his example had lasted. He broke off the kiss, taking a step away from Christine.

"See? Not so hard," he said, turning and walking back offstage. "Try it again!"

Christine was left breathless and blushing onstage, her eyes following the masked man as he walked away. Her heart was beating extremely fast as she came down from the high that the kiss had given her.

Before she even realized it, Leon's lips were back on hers as he tried to duplicate Erik's kiss. This kiss was definitely better than all the other ones he had done before, but it was nothing compared to Erik's.

"Alright, alright, that's enough for today. You are dismissed!" Erik called, picking up his script and heading out of the room.

Everyone began to leave the stage, leaving Christine to stand frozen in her spot. Finally, she snapped back to reality and returned to her dressing room to change out of costume.

As she changed back into her day clothes, she couldn't help but think of the way Erik's lips had felt on hers.

* * *

The two weeks leading up to opening night of Faust were some of the most stressful weeks of Christine's career. The closer the date got, the more nervous the cast and crew became. The show was supposed to open this coming Friday and it was already sold out. Christine entered the opera house, ready for her scheduled rehearsal.

She walked down the long hallway, towards the music rehearsal room. Erik had called her in to work on _Il ne revient pas_, the first aria in Act Four. Erik had said that she was having a little trouble connecting to the character, so he wanted to work on it one last time.

Christine entered the rehearsal room, finding Erik already sitting at the piano. "Good afternoon, Monsieur!" she greeted cheerfully, standing beside the piano.

Erik looked up from his music, giving her a slight smile. "Good afternoon. Are you ready to rehearse?" he asked, setting his fingers on the keys. Christine nodded and straightened her posture.

She began to sing the aria, but after only the first two bars, Erik stopped her.

"Remember now, Christine. Marguerite has just been left pregnant and alone by Faust. She has just given birth and is now shunned by most of the people in town. Now, bring the emotion back into the piece," he said, lowering his eyes back to the keys.

Christine nodded and began to sing again. She made it through nearly half of the aria before getting stopped again, but this time she was stopped for being too flat.

They rehearsed the aria four more times before Christine made it all the way through the piece without being stopped. When she finished, she expected Erik to turn and say something to her, but he didn't. He furrowed his brows and stared down at the keys.

"Erik… are you alright?" Christine asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

He remained still, not looking at her.

"Christine… this could have been you…" he said slowly, his eyes widened a little under his still-furrowed brows.

Christine furrowed her brows as well, but hers were furrowed in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Erik's hands left the piano and went to his lap, clenching together nervously. "This could have been you. Pregnant and alone, having no idea where the father of the child was. Outcast by everyone for being pregnant before marriage… I would have let this happen to you."

He seemed so horrified with himself. Christine looked away, the realization hitting her as well. "Oh…" was all she could manage to say.

Erik quickly got up from the bench, going to Christine. "Christine, I promise, I would have never left if you were with our child. I would have come back in a heartbeat, I swear it to you!" he said, his golden irises swirling with urgency. His hand gently laid upon her stomach as he locked his eyes on hers.

"I would never leave you alone with our child…" he said sadly, his lips parting.

Christine returned his gaze, her eyes glued to his. "I know Erik, I know you would never… it's alright, I know," she said, slowly laying a hand on the unmasked side of his face. "You would never do that to me, your heart is too good."

Erik's palm lay on the side of her small stomach as his fingers gently caressed her side. "You are an angel, Christine…" he whispered.

It was unclear who initiated the kiss, but before they both knew it, their lips were pressed against each other's, locked in a warm passion.

The surprising thing was that there was nothing lustful about this kiss at all. It was a kiss of pure love and emotion as their passion spoke for them. Apologies flew from both their mouths as their lips collided over and over.

Soon, Erik had seated himself back on the bench and brought Christine into his lap, his hands running up the length of her torso. Christine's hands rested on his cheek and neck as she kissed the corner of his mouth, letting Erik begin to move his kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Christine…" he said softly into her skin, pushing her wild curls away from her neck.

Christine melted at the sound of her name, gripping onto the lapels of his jacket for support.

Erik's soft lips left a light, moist trail down her jaw and neck as he peppered her exposed collarbone. "I missed you so much, Christine," he whispered, his hands running along the folds of her skirts.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she replied, her nimble fingers running through his dark hair. Christine buckled her hips against him as she felt his hand go under her many skirts, gently touching the exposed skin of her thigh.

Erik removed his hand after a few moments, bringing both of his hands to her face and cupping her soft cheeks. "Christine… could we be friends again?" he asked, his eyes holding a glimmer of hope.

Christine smiled, nodding quickly. "Of course we can," she said, giving his lips one last kiss.

Erik grinned as he kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and standing up. The young girl giggled as she was lifted up and hovered above the ground.

"Come now, it's about time for supper. I'm sure Antoinette would love to have you over for another meal," he said, kissing the side of her head.

Christine smiled and held tightly to him. "Alright, just don't drop me!" she teased.

Erik chuckled lightly and set her down, linking arms with her and guiding her down the hall, into the front lobby, and out the front door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ah, nothing like a chapter of fluff right before work! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**I look forward to seeing your thoughts later today! (:**


	34. Personal Space

On the way back to the Giry house, Erik and Christine stopped by the inn to get Christine's things. Erik had decided that Christine should stay with them, for it would be much more comfortable than the inn.

They arrived at the Giry house with all of Christine's things, surprising Antoinette and Meg, who were in the kitchen.

"What is all that?" Meg asked, raising an eyebrow at Christine.

Erik answered for her. "I thought it would be best for Miss Daaé to stay here with us. I feel it is a much more comfortable setting for her. Pardon me for a moment, I will bring your bags to the study," he said, glancing at Christine before exiting the kitchen.

Meg immediately went to Christine, grasping her arm. "Christine Daaé, what happened at that private rehearsal today?" she asked, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Christine's cheeks turned bright red. "Nothing, Meg… nothing happened…" she mumbled, looking away from her friend.

"Oh, I know you're lying to me! I want to hear every last detail!" Meg gushed, pulling Christine into the dining room. She plopped them both onto chairs and set her hands in her palms, resting her elbows on the table.

"Meg, there's nothing to tell!" Christine said in a hushed, afraid Erik would hear.

Meg's eyes widened a little. "Oh, he brought you back here to warm his bed a little, didn't he?" she gasped, a wide grin falling upon her lips. "I could borrow you something sweet to wear! I've got one of those new brassieres from France that all the girls are wearing now!"

"No! Meg, shh!" Christine said, covering her friend's mouth. "I am not here to warm his bed! And I certainly do not need to borrow any undergarments from you!"

Meg peeled Christine's hand off of her mouth. "Oh, of course not. He's already purchased some nice undergarments for you, hasn't he?" she teased, giggling widely.

Christine's cheeks turned bright red once more. The truth was that she'd outgrown the corsets he'd bought her three years ago as she matured. The one she had on now was plenty mature for her.

"No Meg, he hasn't," she sneered, scowling at her friend. "We are just _friends_."

Meg rolled her eyes. "If you say so," she said. "But I still think that you two are keeping each other company. I mean, everyone saw that kiss two weeks ago! That was not just acting, Christine!"

"H-He was just giving an example, Meg! Nothing more!"

Meg could see right through her. "Alright, alright. But remember to use your French Letters tonight!" Meg giggled.

"Will do," a voice said.

Both girls shot up, turning towards the doorway. There stood Erik, chuckling lightly as he watched the horror on the two girls' faces.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Christine stammered, her face red as a tomato.

Meg couldn't speak. Her face was nearly as red as Christine's.

"Not very long. But I've been close enough in the hall to hear something about brassieres, that Meg thinks we're keeping each other company and that you claim our onstage kiss was just an example," he said, his eyes locking on hers as his flawless brow rose slightly.

Christine's lip quivered nervously as she fought for the right words. Meg remained frozen in shock and embarrassment, her eyes stuck on the masked man in the doorway.

"Erik, I…" Christine started, but Erik cut her off.

"No no, Christine, it is quite alright. We can discuss things after supper. Oh, and Meg? Thank you for the reminder, although I do not believe I will be needing French Letters tonight," he said, keeping himself surprisingly calm.

As if on cue, Madame Giry entered the dining hall with supper. She didn't say a word as she set the meal on the table, then seated herself across from Meg and Christine.

Erik sat at the head of the table and took a sip of wine. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Antoinette. I'm sure the girls and I will enjoy it," he said, eyeing Meg and Christine.

Antoinette rose an eyebrow. "Is there something going on here?" she asked suspiciously.

The masked man chuckled lightly. "Oh no, nothing at all Madame. The girls are just a bit… shall I say, tongue tied?"

Antoinette laughed a little as she saw the embarrassment on both of the girl's faces. "I don't know what you did, but I must say, they haven't been this quiet in years!" she said, clinking her wine glass against Erik's.

Erik chuckled and began to eat his meal. Both Christine and Meg ate in silence, still too embarrassed to speak.

* * *

After supper, Christine headed immediately up to the study. She was still extremely embarrassed about what had happened early with Meg and Erik. She curled up on the divan, pretending to read a book.

Erik entered the room soon after she opened the book, closing the door tightly behind him. He stood and watched her for a moment, narrowing his eyes.

"Christine, I can see that you are clearly not reading that book. You are holding it upside down, my dear," he said, holding back a chuckle.

Christine groaned and shoved her face in the book, feeling even more foolish than before.

Erik let a light chuckle escape his lips and went to Christine, sitting beside her on the divan. "Do you care to tell me what that whole conversation was about?" he asked, gently taking the book from her.

Christine didn't look at him. Instead, she staring at her curled up legs. "Meg thinks that we're sleeping together and she was kind of teasing me about it, that's all," she mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Ah, I see. So we're not as discreet as we believed?" he questioned, his eyebrow flicking up.

The young girl finally rose her eyes up to his. "But we're not sleeping together. At least… not anymore…"

Erik gazed into her eyes. "Well, yes, that is true. And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Christine blushed lightly and bit her lip. "I… I'm not sure…" she lied. Of course she was sure! To share a night with Erik after three long years of loneliness was something she could only dream of!

"Christine, may I ask you something?" Erik said, breaking the brief awkward silence.

She nodded. "Oh… yes, of course."

Erik gently took her hand, not taking his eyes off of hers. "Do you really believe that our kiss a few weeks back was just acting? Because I can assure you that it was not," he said softly.

Christine's heart seemed double it's speed. "E-Erik, all of the things I said to Meg, I was just trying to cover! I-I didn't mean them! Of course that wasn't acting, that kiss meant a lot to me, too… all of your kisses mean a lot to me…"

Christine spoke from her heart. Kissing Erik was like kissing an angel. His lips were always soft and sweet as they would pull her into his loving trance. For three years, she'd longed to feel his lips on hers again, and after he'd kissed her during rehearsal, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from those lips any longer.

And she didn't have to. Before she could even open her eyes, Erik's hand was on her cheek and his lips pressed to hers. Christine untucked her legs from her chest, relaxing them on the soft cushion of the divan.

The kiss was slow and gentle, chaste and sweet as ever. Erik's hand dipped into her chocolate curls, pulling her a bit closer as the passion between them slowly grew.

He suddenly broke off their kiss, looking right into Christine's eyes.

"I have something I would like to show you. Would you allow me to?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his.

Christine nodded, a small smile beginning to form on her just-kissed lips.

Erik helped her up, guiding her out of the study and down the narrow hallway. At the end of the hall were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. He took her inside the room that was guided by the door on the left, turning to her quickly before letting her see the room.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise," he smirked. Christine obeyed and closed her eyes tightly.

Erik guided her into the room, making sure she wasn't peeking. He led her to the far end of the room, then stopped. "Alright, open them," he instructed.

Christine did as she was told, opening her eyes slowly. She gasped at the sight before her, her hand slowly going to cover her mouth.

Before her hung the painting she had posed for three years ago in London. She gazed at the familiar colors and brushstrokes, amazed that she was actually getting to see it again.

"Oh Erik… you bought it…" she gaped, stepping closer to the portrait.

Erik watched her reaction closely. "It was the only thing I've had to remind me of you. It inspired me. I've been trying to replicate it's beauty in my own work ever since I laid eyes on it, but work is nothing without the live muse," he said in a hushed tone, taking a step towards her.

Christine turned to him, her eyes glowing like two stars. "You want to paint me?" she asked. "_Me_?"

"You are my muse, Christine," he said, gazing into her eyes. Erik quickly went to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a sketchbook. "Every day I tried to sketch you from memory, but without you, I couldn't get it quite right."

Christine took the sketchbook, looking through all of the drawings. They were _incredible._ Every detail was nearly spot on. He knew every dip and curve of her body and captured every speck of light in her eyes.

"Erik… these are wonderful," she said in amazement, flipping through the pages.

She soon felt her hair being brushed from her neck as he stood behind her, pressing light kisses to the tender skin of her neck.

"Be my muse, Christine…" he whispered, running his hands along her sides. Christine melted at his voice and touch, a soft moan escaping her mouth. "Yes, of course, yes…" she cooed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Follow me." Erik slid his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his and leading her over to the window. In front of the window sat a deep red divan with black accents.

About ten minutes later, Erik had seated himself on the floor with a large piece of paper and charcoal.

Christine lay before him, posed on the divan. She was completely naked, save the long piece of black silk draped between her legs and across the tips of her breasts. Her curls hung down from the divan and across the cushion and one of her hands floated right above the floor. She looked stunning, absolutely breathtaking.

Erik could hardly take his eyes off of her. His hand worked hard with the charcoal, quickly yet carefully sketching her figure on the paper.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So sorry this chapter is out late, but I've spent the last hour mourning the loss of my childhood hero. Rest in Peace, Robin. You'll always be a prince to me.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next will be out tomorrow morning hopefully. Thank again as always for reading!**


	35. No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**** So I have no idea what happened last night, but I uploaded Ch.34 at around midnight, and it wasn't officially posted to the site until nearly 6 am. So I have no clue what was going on with this website last night, but I apologize! **

* * *

Erik did not finish his sketch until midnight. By that time, it was obvious that Christine was getting tired, but she fought the urge to close her eyes. She had to stay awake until the sketch was finished.

When her tired eyes saw that he had set down the charcoal, she lifted her head up. "Have you finished the sketch? Can I see?" she asked eagerly, covering her chest with the silk as she sat up.

Erik stood, setting the sketch on a small table near the divan. "I have finished the sketch, but I must paint it before you see it. You must get to sleep, my dear. I can see how tired you are," he said, getting a robe for her from his wardrobe.

"No, I-I am not tired," Christine said, fighting a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and watched as he brought the robe to her.

Erik let a small smile fall onto his lips. "Christine, I know you are exhausted. But, if you insist on staying up longer, I will get you a glass of wine to help you stay awake."

Before she could protest, Erik went back into the hall to go fetch a bottle of wine. Christine crawled into the robe, leaving the ties undone. She yawned, almost letting sleep consume her. Thankfully, Erik returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses right on time. He poured a glass for each of them, handing one to Christine.

"Here you are, my dear," he said, setting the bottle of wine down.

Christine began to drink the wine quickly, wanting to feel more awake. Erik grabbing ahold of her hand, slowly down her sips.

"Christine, slow down. I know you've only drank once before, but you must be careful. I do not want you heavily intoxicated at one in the morning. Drink slowly, savor it," he spoke in a gentle tone, not wanting to seem like he was scolding her.

The young girl took his advice, slowing down on her drinking. As she watched the red liquid swirl around in her glass, Erik took the opportunity to gaze at her bare skin. She had left the robe untied, letting the valley between her breasts lay exposed, as well as her navel and her legs.

He took in the sight of her soft, creamy skin that was bare before his eyes. Erik couldn't believe that just an hour ago, he had he laying across the divan nude as the day she was born with only a little silk to cover herself! She hadn't even protested, she went eagerly along with it! And oh, how she had taken his breath away! He had been so taken with her that it was nearly impossible to sketch her! And yet, he had managed to make the best sketch he'd ever done!

Erik's thoughts were interrupted by her sweet, soft voice. "I'm sorry… I guess you were right, Erik… I'm very, very tired…" Christine mumbled, her eyes beginning to flutter closed.

Erik quickly set his glass down and took hers, setting it beside his own. "Alright, come along. I will get you to bed," he stated, lifting her into his arms.

Christine began to drift off to sleep as Erik carried her to his bed, pulling back the covers and laying her on his mattress. He gently pulled the blankets over her, kissing her head. "Goodnight, Christine…" he whispered, brushing the curls from her sleepy eyes.

Within a matter of seconds, she was out like a light.

Erik smiled to himself and went back to the sketch, deciding to take this time to paint it.

* * *

Christine awoke early the next morning in a strange bed. She quickly sat up, looking around the room for clues as to where she was. She looked over to the floor near the divan an saw her masked love with a paintbrush, working hard on the sketch he had made last night. Pulling the covers away, Christine quietly got out of bed and padded over to him, tying the ties of her robe as she walked.

"How is it looking?" she asked, sitting on the floor beside him.

Erik quickly glanced over at her, a wide smile on his face. "See for yourself," he said, showing her the finished painting.

Christine gasped, gazing at the magnificent piece before her. "Oh Erik, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed multiple tiny kisses to his face, overjoyed with the final product.

Erik laughed and set the painting aside, wrapping his arms around her in return. He pulled her into his lap and rested his forehead against hers. "So you really like it, huh?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Erik, I love it," she answered, grinning from ear to ear. "You made me look beautiful!"

The masked man locked his eyes on hers. "How can I make you look more beautiful than you already are? I just simply took your beauty and placed it on a canvas. Nothing in the world is more beautiful than you, Christine," he said softly.

Christine's smile grew even wider then. Erik made her the happiest woman in the world!

She thanked him with a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her soft lips to his.

"_I love you, Erik_," she whispered.

Erik's body reacted immediately to the kiss. He pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her back.

"_And I love you, my Christine…"_

Their lips collided with a flaming passion and Erik resisted the urge to remove his robe from her body.

Christine suddenly pulled her lips from his. "Oh dear, rehearsal! What time is it, Erik?" she panicked.

Erik looked over at the clock, squinting to see the time. "Damn. I'm afraid we must get ready to go. You should go get dressed, I will clean up quickly," he said, releasing her from his grasp.

Christine obeyed and got up, quickly going down the hall to the study to change. Erik cleaned up his paint and set the painting on the bedside table to dry. He took one last good look at it, admiring his work.

Sooner than he expected, Christine reentered his bedroom, fully dressed and ready to go. "Alright, come along," he said, linking arms with her and leading her out the front door. Nadir, Meg, and Antoinette had already left, so Erik and Christine hurried to the opera house.

Once they arrived, Christine began to remove her arm from around Erik's, but he pulled her back.

"I am not ashamed of our relationship, Christine. Are you?" he asked, raising a brow.

Christine blushed a deep crimson color. "Of course I am not ashamed, but don't you think we should wait?"

Erik shook his head. "I am sick of waiting, mon chère. They will know today, even if we do not say anything about it. I do not wish to keep our love private any longer."

They walked down the hall and into the main theatre, making Christine feel a little more nervous. Some heads began to turn as she entered with the boss on her arm.

"Erik… are you sure about this?" she asked quietly, her eyes locked on the stage full of people.

Instead of answering her with words, Erik answered her with his mouth. He removed his arm from around hers and pressed her to the wall, slamming his lips against hers.

At first, Christine's initial reaction was to push him away and scold him for doing such a thing in public. But oh, how his lips felt against hers in such a rough, passionate fashion…

So she returned the kiss, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. She pulled him closer to her, deepening their kiss and letting her tongue tease his. She felt Erik's body react as his left hand bunched the fabric of her skirts on her side and his right hand hungrily grabbed her breast.

By now, all eyes were on them. Company members had begun to step out of their dressing rooms and go to the stage when they heard the boss had the leading lady locked on his lips! Everyone was watching, but it didn't stop Erik and Christine.

After kissing vigorously for a few more minutes, Erik pulled his lips from Christine's. "We will finish this later," he growled, his voice husky with desire. Christine quickly nodded, her lips swollen from his rough kisses.

Erik turned his attention to all the people onstage. "Get back to work! There is absolutely nothing to see here!" he yelled, stepping in front of Christine. The cast quickly dispersed, going about their business, although there was much whispering about what had just happened.

The masked man turned to his leading lady, taking her hand. "Come now, you must change into your costume," he said, leading her backstage.

As they approached Christine's dressing room, they shared one last kiss before he sent her to change.

"I love you, Christine," Erik stated, releasing her hands.

The young soprano smiled, opening her dressing room door. "I love you, Erik," she giggled, blowing him a kiss as he made his way down the hall.

Throughout the rest of that day's rehearsals, everyone wondered about what they had witnessed between Erik and Christine, but no one asked. Every time the topic would come up to Christine, Erik would appear to kiss her lips, driving the curious cast members away.

"You know, you don't need to do that," she giggled as he surprised kissed her for the third time that day.

"Yes, I know," he smirked. "But I enjoy it."

And so they went about their business, running through the show before Erik dismissed everyone for the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I feel like that chapter was weird. Do you feel like that chapter was weird? Well, I wrote it at midnight, so I guess it's gonna be a little weird.**

**Can't wait to hear what you all have to say when I get home from work!**


	36. The Possible Proposal

Erik sat at his desk in the study, staring down at his lap. Under the desk, in his hand, was the ring he had designed for Christine three years ago.

The jewels glimmered in the candlelight, reminding Erik of the glimmer in Christine's eyes. He twirled the ring around between his fingers, examining it. It was still in amazing condition, looking as though he had just purchased it yesterday!

Erik badly wanted to give her the ring, to ask her to be his wife, but he was so nervous. What if she said no? What would he do?

Of course, if Christine said 'no' to his proposal, Erik would be devastated. Would he be able to get over it? Would he maybe be able to ask her again someday?

He began to wonder what the chances of Christine refusing his proposal were. She seemed very affectionate towards him lately, and, of course, she had always seemed very open to his love in the past. Had things changed so much that she would say 'no'?

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the door to the study opened. Erik quickly opened his desk drawer and set the ring inside, slamming it closed.

Thankfully, it was only Nadir entering.

"My word, what have you got hidden in there?" Nadir asked, laughing a little as he watched the panic on his friend's face. "Is it something good? Let's see!"

Erik rubbed the unmasked side of his face, resting his elbow on the desk. "Nadir, there is nothing to hide…" he muttered, closing his eyes in frustration.

The Persian made his way to Erik's desk. "Ah, come on now, I know you've got something in there. Let's have a look."

The masked man sighed and opened the desk draw, pulling out the ring and placing it in Nadir's hand.

Nadir's eyes widened as he held the ring in his hand. "Oh my… this is exquisite, Erik. I assume this is for Christine?" he said, studying the design of the jewelry.

Erik nodded, leaning back in his chair and watching as Nadir eyed the ring. "Do you think she'll like it? It's the same one I purchased three years ago before I left Amiens. I was thinking of possibly giving it to her sometime soon…"

"Oh, you must! I knew there was something going on between you two lately! Congratulations, my friend!" Nadir cheered, clapping Erik on the shoulder. "Who knew you'd be married before me?"

Erik took the ring back from Nadir. "I'm not married yet, Daroga. I haven't even asked her what she thinks of marriage. I have no idea if she'll even agree to marry me…"

Nadir tilted his head back, letting out a loud laugh. "Oh Erik, you cannot be serious! How could she reject you? Are you blind? Do you not see the way that girl looks at you? You must be insane to think she would ever say 'no' to your proposal!"

"You never know, Nadir! She could be just pitying me! She might still be mad at me for leaving her! I don't know what's going through that head of hers!"

The Persian shook his head. "You are indeed mad, my friend. We both know that she will not reject you. You'll be married in a matter of months, I know it!"

Erik thought about that for a moment. Nadir wasn't wrong… in a couple of months, Christine could become his wife. Oh, just imagine that, Christine as his wife! It was something he once could only dream of, and now his dreams were becoming reality!

Erik had a new sense of confidence as he placed the ring back in its box. "Alright, you've won me over. I'll ask her. When I'll ask her, I'm not sure, but I'll do it."

Nadir clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at his friend. "Ah, fantastic! Come now, I'll help you plan everything out!"

The two men went to work with their planning, wanting to make sure the planned the moment to be absolutely perfect for Christine.

* * *

Christine, Meg, and Leila exited a carriage later that afternoon, heading for the best dress shop in Vienna. Earlier that morning, Nadir and Erik had both talked to Leila and Meg, telling them to make sure Christine got a beautiful gown for opening night of Faust.

The two girls knew the boys were planning something, but they didn't ask. They talked Christine into going ball gown shopping with them, telling her that they all needed new gowns for the after party. Christine had been reluctant at first, but eventually agreed.

Leila and Meg pulled Christine into the shop, letting her gaze at all the beautiful gowns. "Feast your eyes, Christine. One of these is going to be yours!" Meg giggled, tugging on her friend's arm.

The three girls flocked to the gowns, looking at all different colors, fabrics, and styles. Christine wandered towards the back of the shop, leaving Meg and Leila to whisper amongst themselves.

"So, any idea what Erik and Nadir are planning?" Meg asked quietly, keeping an eye on Christine.

Leila watched as Christine picked up a red gown. "I heard that Erik go her a ring," she whispered back, a smile painting her lips.

Meg gasped, turning to the Persian girl. "No way!" she said quietly yet excitedly. "He did? Are you sure?"

Leila giggled. "Oh, I'm sure. According to Nadir, it is quite the ring, too!"

Both girls giggled, drawing Christine's attention to them. "What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She put the gown she was looking at back and began to make her way over to her two friends. The girls quickly stopped their giggling, looking towards each other for an explanation.

"Um… oh, it's nothing, Christine," Meg said, stepping towards her friend. "Come on, let's see if there's a pretty gown for you here!"

The girls spent nearly an hour in the shop, trying to find a gorgeous gown for Christine. Of course, there were many beautiful gowns in the shop, but none that were different than anything else. Both Meg and Leila knew their job was to make sure Christine stood out, and they were determined to do just that.

Finally, after being in the shop for so long, the owner let Meg go into the back room. In the back were dozens of unfinished gowns and a few finished ones that hadn't been displayed yet. Meg gasped as she noticed a gorgeous gown in the back corner, quickly going to it.

"Oh, this one is perfect!" She cheered. "Leila, Christine!"

Soon, all three girls were in the back room, gasping at the beauty that was this gown. It was a pinkish-cream color, covered in black beading and jewels, reminding Christine a little of her dress from _Don Juan Triumphant_. She slowly reached out to touchy the soft fabric, knowing that this was definitely the gown she wanted.

"The dress is all yours, but you must let me alter it for you," the shop owner said, pulling the dress off of the mannequin.

Meg and Leila quickly left the room so Christine could change into the gown. The girls began picking their own dresses, cheering giddily as the left the back room.

"He is going to love that on her!" Leila grinned, pulling out a dark blue gown to look at.

Meg giggled. "He's going to love taking it off of her more!" she said, winking playfully.

Leila gasped at Meg's comment. "Meg Giry! You little vixen!" she teased, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.

Before Meg could respond, the door to the back room opened, revealing Christine in the gown. Leila and Meg both gasped, quickly going to Christine and gushing over how lovely she looked.

The two girls knew this would be perfect. After picking out gowns of their own and purchasing them, they returned home to report back to Erik and Nadir.

* * *

Supper that night was odd for Christine. Everyone at the table kept glancing at each other, exchanging smirks or winks during small talk. Everyone seemed to be looking at each other, but no one was looking at her.

"What's going on?" Christine asked, furrowing her brows.

Everyone's attention quickly went to Christine. "Nothing, Christine. Why do you ask?" Antoinette Giry said, taking a sip of wine.

Christine glanced at everyone at the table. "You all seem so suspicious. Is there something you all know that I don't know?"

There was a long pause before Erik finally spoke up. "Yes, Christine. The thing we all know that you don't is that we know nothing," he said, smirking as he teased her.

A frown appeared on her face. "That's no fair, I know you all know something," she protested.

Erik slowly took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "You and I can speak later," he said in a hushed voice as everyone else at the table continued other conversations. His eyes stared into hers, communicating silently.

Finally, Christine nodded and sighed. "I just don't like to be left out on information, Erik, you know that," she said softly, pursing her lips.

The masked man gave her hand a light squeeze. "Oh, I know, but trust me on this. I'll tell you, don't worry. Just be patient, my love," he said. Erik leaned over and planted a light kiss to her cheek.

Christine gave in. "Alright, alright. But you owe me a better kiss than that later," she whispered, a small smile painting her lips.

"Will do," Erik promised, giving her a smirk in return.

Tomorrow would be the day. Faust was to open tomorrow and it would be the _perfect_ time to ask her, that is, if all goes well. Erik could only pray that everything went right. Everything had to be perfect, for that was exactly what his Christine deserved.

Throughout the rest of their supper, all Erik could think about was the day ahead of them. He was so determined to make it a great day for Christine, and he would stop at nothing to make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Short and sweet little chapter for you all! As you can tell, big things are coming up as the story comes to an end, so stay tuned! (:**


	37. A Curious Christine

Erik had left the house after supper to go 'run an errand', leaving Christine alone for the rest of the night.

She went immediately to the study, needing to clear her head. What was everyone hiding from her and why wouldn't they tell her? Had she done something wrong?

Christine didn't understand, and it was making her very frustrated. Oh, how she hated this! She wanted to know so badly what everyone else knew! Were they keeping secrets from her? She knew the secret must be big, for even Meg wasn't telling her!

She had to get it out of Erik somehow. There had to be a way to crack him, to make him talk.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Christine hurried to the spot in the corner where her bags sat, quickly opening one and pulling out one of her more revealing nightgowns. Oh, there was no way he'd be able to resist her in this! Christine began to pull off her day dress and undergarments, gazing at the clock and realizing Erik would be back soon.

Adjusting the nightgown and fixing her hair, Christine began to quickly plot her plan. She would go into Erik's room and wait for him in his bed wearing only her revealing nightgown, then before he could make love to her, he would have to tell her the secret. It was perfect, nearly foolproof!

There was only one thing standing in her way. She hadn't slept with anyone in three years… the last time had been the last time Erik slept beside her. Would things be different? Would they be just as passionate as they had in the past?

Christine shook the thoughts from her head. She had no time to doubt, Erik would be back any moment! She hurried into his bedchamber, only lighting a few candles. As she climbed into his bed, she heard someone coming down the hall. Christine quickly lay down, popping one of her knees up seductively.

Erik opened the door quickly, not noticing her at first. He closed the door and took a few steps towards his wardrobe before his eyes darted over to his bed.

"Chr-Christine?" he stammered, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

Christine looked gorgeous and _extremely _attractive, and she had definitely caught Erik off guard. What was she doing?

Christine bit her bottom lip and gazed at the masked man before her. "Yes, my darling?" she responded, her voice husky with desire.

Erik's heart began to race as Christine sat up a bit. "W-What are you doing? How long have you been waiting for me?"

The girl in his bed began to crawl across the mattress, making her way to the edge of the bed. "Come and get me, Erik, we both know you want to," she winked, a sly smirk forming upon her lips.

Erik could not resist her. He quickly went to Christine, smashing his lips against hers and grabbing her arms, pressing her down against the mattress. His body was alive with desire, his blood pumping through his veins.

Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back and Christine was hovering above him. "Not so fast, my dear. Before you get anything from me, you've got to tell me this secret everyone except me knows," she smirked, pressing his shoulders down on the mattress.

Erik groaned loudly. "You sly little temptress. Damn, you drive a hard bargain, but unfortunately I am not allowed to tell you," he said, trying to calm the stirring in his loins.

Christine frowned at him. "Erik, come on! Why can't you tell me? If you do, I'll let you have me for the night…" she winked. "I know you want this just as much as I do, and all you have to do to get it is tell me the secret!"

"Christine, I cannot tell you. I promise that you will find out soon, I just cannot tell you right now. It's nothing bad, I swear," Erik coaxed, gazing up into Christine's eyes.

She still was not content with his answer. Christine quickly got off of Erik and his bed, pouting as she turned to face him again. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll just have to let you sleep alone tonight," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Erik sighed. "Christine, don't do this to me," he said, reaching a hand out to her. "Come over here for a moment."

Christine hesitated, then finally walked back over to him. She let Erik take her hand and he pulled her back onto the bed and into his lap. The masked man showered her cheeks and forehead with kisses, wanting to make her feel better.

"I know how badly you want to know, but if I tell you now, everything will be ruined. I promise that I'll tell you right after opening night tomorrow, for then it will be okay for you to know. Can you just wait a little bit longer? I know it will be worth the wait," he said, brushing the curls from her face.

Christine sighed and played with the hem of her nightgown. "Alright, fine," she mumbled. "But it better be a good secret. I don't want to have to wait for something that is just rubbish."

Erik chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "My dear, I promise you that this will be anything but rubbish. You will love it," he whispered, wrapping his big arms around her waist.

A small smile formed on Christine's face as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Alright, I trust you," she said, feeling better.

"Good… now, about what you said earlier… do I still get my half of the offer?" Erik asked, flicking up a flawless brow.

Christine giggled and placed a kiss on his unmasked cheek. "Sorry darling, but that offer has now expired. Although, a nice glass of wine before bed would be nice," she hinted, biting her bottom lip hopefully.

Erik nodded and set her on the bed, getting up to go get wine. He returned a few moments later to find Christine already holding two wine glasses and smirked. "Well, someone is very prepared tonight," he teased, pouring the dark red liquid into the glasses.

Christine smiled and took a sip. "Of course! I'm always prepared!" Erik chuckled and took a sip of his own wine. "That you are, my love. How about after our wine, we get some sleep? We both have a big day ahead of us."

The young girl nodded, sitting back against the pillows. "That sounds fantastic," she smiled, reaching out and holding Erik's hand.

Erik smiled back at her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Everything was going to be perfect, nothing could ruin the day.

Soon, Erik found himself tucking a very tired Christine into bed, climbing in beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight, my love," Erik whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. She mumbled a soft 'I love you' before falling asleep in his arms.

Christine deserved the best and only the best, and Erik was determined to give it to her. Tomorrow would be the best day of both their lives, he just knew it.

* * *

Erik awoke very early the next morning to leave for the Opera House. It was opening night of Faust and there was much work to be done. Before he left the house, he quickly scribbled out a note to Christine.

_Good morning, my love. Unfortunately, I have much work to do before the opening of the show tonight and had to leave for the theatre. Do feel free to come a little earlier than your call time today and see me. I am positive Meg, Nadir, or Leila will go with you. Be sure to bring all of your things for the after party to the theatre beforehand, as we will not be returning home._

_I love you and I hope to see you soon._

_Erik_

He left the note on the bedside table and ran into the study, grabbing the ring from his desk drawer. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how close the hour of his proposal was. In a matter of hours, Christine could be his fiancée!

The thought warmed him as he made his way to the theatre. There was still much planning to be done, much to be explained to the cast, and much to set up.

Erik was getting everyone in on the proposal plan. The entire cast was coming early in the morning so he could explain his plan. Sure, some of the company would not care about the plan, but he wanted them to be aware of what was going on before the after party.

As the company began to arrive, Erik explained his plan. He went on and on, surprising the cast with his excitement.

"The girl has no idea… and I expect her to have no idea until it actually happens, understand? If anyone ruins the surprise, I will have your heads!" he said, straightening his posture. "Now that I have made myself clear, you may go about your business. I expect you all to be back at call time."

The cast began to file out. Erik had been explaining for nearly twenty minutes and they all wanted to get out before Christine would arrive. As Erik began to leave the stage, Meg Giry dashed up beside him.

"Monsieur, I must tell you, your plan is genius!" she exclaimed.

Erik nodded. "Thank you, Madame. I believe it is quite genius myself."

"May I suggest one thing though?" Meg asked, catching Erik's attention. He stopped walking and turned to her. "What could you possibly suggest, Meg?"

The young blonde, looked down briefly, trying to regain her confidence. "Well, Monsieur, I think that instead of having me and Leila receive Christine from her dressing room that you should do it. And you should bring her a rose, too! You know she always loved that…"

Erik's eyes widened a little. Why hadn't he thought of that? Of course!

"Meg, I thank you, that is excellent. Instead of receiving Christine, you and Leila can go with your men. I'm sure Christine and I will be just fine," he smirked.

Meg beamed with excitement. "Thank you, sir! I will tell Leila!" she exclaimed, turning and running the other way.

Erik smirked. Now things truly were perfect! Everything would be perfect, and Christine knew not a thing of what was to happen.

Soon, he would have a wife to call his own, and that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Awww, Erik's getting all feely.**

**I apologize for only posting one chapter a day lately (****since I normally do two)**** but I am busy with work and writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow sometime (: Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!**


	38. Opening Night

Christine awoke around nine in the morning, rolling over to find herself alone in bed. Her eyes wandered to the bedside table, finding a note. She quickly sat up and grabbed the note, reading it to herself.

"_Good morning, my love. Unfortunately, I have much work to do before the opening of the show tonight and had to leave for the theatre. Do feel free to come a little earlier than your call time today and see me. I am positive Meg, Nadir, or Leila will go with you. Be sure to bring all of your things for the after party to the theatre beforehand, as we will not be returning home._ _I love you and I hope to see you soon. Erik,_" She read out loud, smiling to herself.

Christine knew she had to hurry to the Opera House. The young girl giddily jumped out of bed, running into the study to get dressed for the day. She pulled out a light, simple day dress and her undergarments, changing quickly out of her nightgown.

As she began dressing, Christine grew nervous. It was opening night and Erik was going to tell her the secret today! Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed her evening gown for the after party and made her way to the Opera House.

* * *

Erik sat in his office, finishing the last bit of paperwork he had. The cast was running around, frantically trying to get ready for the show. He could hear them scrambling around, yelling at other cast members for costume pieces, wigs, and props. Normally, Erik would not tolerate all the noise while he was trying to work, but today he wasn't focused much on work. He was more focused on Christine.

At around ten o'clock, someone came knocking on Erik's door.

"Enter," he called, glancing up from his paperwork.

Meg Giry popped her head of blonde curls in the door. "Nadir and Christine have just arrived! They're entering the lobby right now!" she smiled.

Erik quickly got up, going to the door. He had been waiting all morning to hear word on Christine, and she had finally arrived. As he made his way to the lobby, he caught the attention of a few cast members. Word began to spread that Christine had arrived, and the cast began to hide some of the after party decorations.

The masked man entered the lobby, finding Nadir stalling for him as he spoke to Christine. "Ah, here you are!" Erik greeted, a smile gracing his lips.

Christine grinned widely as she looked over at Erik. She reached out her hands for him to take, which he did immediately. Erik pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, squeezing both of her hands. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle," he whispered as his lips kissed her cheek.

She giggled and kissed the nose of his mask. "Bonjour," she whispered back. "I suppose I should go get ready for the show tonight. I have a lot of things to get done."

Erik nodded, pecking her lips before releasing her hands. "You go get done what you need to do. I will see you again before the show starts."

Christine nodded and smiled before turning and quickly making her way down the hall. Erik turned to Nadir.

"How late did she sleep?" he asked, gesturing for Nadir to follow him as he made his way back to his office.

Nadir straightened his jacket. "Until about nine, I assume. She came running down the stairs at about nine-thirty. I believe she thought she was alone in the house, for she was startled when I stopped her from running straight out the door," he said, chuckling lightly.

"Ah, that sounds like her. She's not always very aware of her surroundings, I'm afraid," Erik said, joining the chuckling. "But that is alright, it's only a minor flaw."

They entered Erik's office, closing the door behind them. "So, do you have the ring?" Nadir asked, smirking slyly.

Erik reached into his desk drawer, pulling out the small box. "Indeed I do." He opened the box once more, revealing the gorgeous ring.

"My friend, she is going to adore this," Nadir said, examining the ring. "Even I am jealous that you got such a nice piece crafted!"

Erik closed the box and set it back in his drawer. "Well, you could get a piece crafted for your woman. You have been with her a very long time," he said, eyeing his friend.

Nadir chuckled lightly. "Well, I have been considering it. I suppose I will wait until you and Christine have been wed. It would be the proper thing to do."

The masked man gave a nod. "I suppose you are right. I wish you the best of luck. Now come, we must go double check that everything is set for tonight," he said, leading them out of the office.

* * *

At around half past six, the audience began packing into the theater. Christine sat nervously in her dressing room, adjusting her wig as she gazed at her reflection. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she fidgeted with the blonde braids that were pinned onto her head.

Christine had never been this nervous for an opening night, not since the opening night of Hannibal back nearly six years ago. Maybe it was because the Angel of Music was watching her again.

Christine prayed that everything would go alright tonight. Oh, she could not mess this up! This was going to be the first time in five years that Erik would see her perform! She couldn't mess this up; she had to get every note, every word right!

There was a knock on the dressing room door, startling Christine. She turned towards the door quickly, sitting up a little straighter. "C-Come in," she called, biting her bottom lip.

The door opened slowly, revealing her masked lover. A smile consumed Christine's face as she stood to meet him. He entered the room, going immediately to her and gently kissing her lips.

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly, breaking off the short kiss and framing her face with his hands.

Christine nodded. "Very nervous, actually…" she said, biting her lip once more.

Erik kissed her forehead. "Do not be nervous. You will be perfect, I know it. You look lovely in your costume and your vocal warm up was spot on, there's no way you will mess up. Now come along, the show will be starting soon," he said, linking arms with her.

Together they exited the dressing room, padding down the hallway to the backstage area.

As they got closer to the stage, they could the excitement of the audience. The good vibe the audience sent helped relax Christine, her mind settling and her heartbeat slowing down.

"Have a wonderful show, my love. I will be watching from my box, and then afterwards I will receive you from your dressing room," Erik whispered, kissing her ear. Christine turned to him and quickly kissed his lips.

"I love you," she smiled.

Erik returned the smile. "I love you too, Christine," he said. It was about time for the show to begin, so Erik quickly headed up to his box.

As soon as Erik sat into his seat, the curtain opened. He sat back, enjoying the production he had put together. Christine did not come onstage until Act Two, but when she did, his full attention was on her.

She looked so young, so beautiful as Marguerite. As she opened her mouth to sing, the whole theater was in awe. Some recognized her and opened their cast books, searching for her name. Others simply sat in amazement at her voice.

Erik sat forward in his seat, his heart racing as she sang her beautiful aria. As the song came to an end, the whole theater applauded loudly.

"I must say, she truly does have the voice of an angel," Nadir said. Nadir and Leila had been seated beside Erik, but all Erik was paying attention to was his Christine.

Before he knew it, the show was in its second to last Act. Christine stood onstage by the spinning wheel, singing _Il ne revient pas_. As she sang about being left alone with her child, thoughts rushed to Erik's head. Oddly enough though, they were not sad or angry thoughts like the song suggested. They were happy thoughts.

He imagined giving Christine a child after their marriage. He imagined spending the days at home with his pregnant wife, watching as her stomach grew and helping her through whatever she needed.

He thought about holding a child, _his _child. Whether it be a boy or girl, it would be perfect because Christine would be it's mother.

As the song ended, Erik decided that someday he would give Christine a child.

The Act flew by quickly and the next one started just as fast. Erik watched as Marguerite's soul rose to heaven and Christine disappeared. As Leon fell to his knees in prayer, the curtains began to close.

The audience jumped to their feet with roaring applause. The curtains reopened for the bows and the amount of cheers and applause Christine received was incredible. Erik clapped loudly, watching as Christine smiled up at him.

Now was the time. Erik reached his hand into his pocket and made sure the box was still there. When he found that it was, he turned and exited Box 5.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I really apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to put of the proposal until next chapter so I would have more time to write it. I totally forgot that I have a daylong commitment today, so this will be the only chapter out today.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through this and hopefully next chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	39. Love Endures

Christine sat in front of her dressing mirror, setting her braided wig on its stand. The performance had gone perfectly! She had gotten so much applause, it was incredible!

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she moved to her dressing screen, removing her Marguerite costume. Her new ballgown was hung neatly beside the dressing screen. Christine gazed at it's beauty, excited to put it on. Oh, Erik would love it!

Christine changed into a more sexually appealing corset, one that flattened her already small stomach well and perked up her breasts. The gown she was wearing had no sleeves and she prayed it wouldn't fall.

The dress fit her perfectly, slipping easily over her dips and curves. She smoothed out the fabric and walked away from the dressing screen, going back to the mirror to fix her hair. She pinned back the front, letting the wild curls in the back flow free. She applied a light pink color to her lips just in time, for soon there was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Come in!" she cheered, turning towards the door and putting a pair of earrings Erik had gotten her in.

The door opened and revealed her masked love, standing in the hall way a single red rose in his hand. He looked absolutely dashing! He was wearing a new black suit with a designed waistcoat and white bow tie, and even his mask looked polished!

"You look lovely, my dear," he smiled, entering the room and walking to Christine. He handed her the red rose with the black ribbon tied around it, which she gladly took, sniffing it and grinning.

"You look very nice yourself," she said, gazing up at him.

Erik took her hands and helped her up from her chair, taking the opportunity to get a closer look at her new gown. It reminded him a bit of the dress she wore in Don Juan that night many years ago. The memory made him smile.

"The angels wept tonight, Christine. You were fantastic," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Christine giggled and set her hands on the lapels of Erik's jacket. "Why thank you, my love. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, wrapping her bare arms around his neck. Erik gladly returned the kiss, laying his hands on her hips. They kissed for only a few moments, for Erik had something else on his mind.

"Come now, my dear. Let's get to the after party," he smirked, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Christine nodded and let him lead her out of her dressing room, down the hall and towards the backstage area.

"Erik, where are we going?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "The after party is supposed to be held in the lobby…" she looked around and noticed things had been changed. The curtain at the front of the stage had been closed and there were a few candelabras on the cleaned stage. Rose petals covered the floor and the lights were dim, letting the candles illuminate the closed off stage.

"Erik…?" Christine mumbled, her lips parting in amazement. The stage looked beautiful! "Wh-What's going on?"

Erik did not answer her quite yet. A smile formed on his lips as he led her to the middle of the stage. He turned to her then, taking both of her hands in his.

"Christine… do you know how much I love you?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

Christine looked a bit taken aback by the question. "Yes, of course I do, Erik. We love each other very much," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Erik released one of her hands, not taking his eyes off of her. "I am asking because I think I want you to be a little more than just my lover… I'd like you to become my wife."

The young girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. "You… you what?" she gasped, shocked by what she'd just heard.

Erik got down on his knee, pulling the small box out of his pocket. Christine froze, her heart pounding in her chest. Erik opened the box, revealing the beautiful rose shaped ring.

"Christine… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Erik watched as her bottom lip began to tremble. Christine's eyes welled up and Erik began to worry that she would reject his proposal.

But, oh, she would never reject him.

Christine nodded quickly, letting a few happy tears slip from her eyes. "Y-Yes, yes!" she exclaimed, a wide smile taking over her features.

Erik grinned widely and slid the ring onto her finger, standing and holding her hand up so she could see the ring closer. She gazed at its beauty, in awe of the ring.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful…" she whispered, a few more tears running down her cheeks.

Erik smiled and looked into her eyes. "Just like you," he whispered back. He pressed his lips gently to Christine's, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, the front curtain opened, revealing the entire company in the audience. They clapped and cheered as the couple onstage shared a loving kiss, celebrating their engagement.

Christine broke off the kiss, a bit startled by the applause. She turned her head towards the audience, blushing widely as she saw all of her friends there. She turned back to Erik, her eyes wide and teary.

"You did all this?" she gaped, a smile forming on her lips.

He nodded. "Of course, I had a bit of help from all of the others," he smirked.

Christine turned her attention back to the cast in the audience seating. She grinned and covered her mouth as more happy tears fell. Erik scooped her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Come now, my love. Let's celebrate," he whispered, carrying her offstage and to the lobby for the after party.

* * *

Christine heart was beating fast after all that had happened. From the amazing performance to the proposal, she had had quite the night!

As Erik brought her into the lobby, she saw reporters and audience members that had stayed behind to give their praises. Erik set her down gently, kissing her forehead as he did so. Christine could hear her name being called and turned her head towards the voice. She caught a glimpse of Meg hurrying towards her, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Christine, you were wonderful!" she cheered, taking her friend's hands. "Did you hear the audience? I've never heard so much applause in my life! Everyone thought you were incredible!"

Christine smiled. "Really? They really liked me?"

Meg shook her hands. "Oh Christine, they loved you! I told you there was no need to be nervous! Your performance was unforgettable!"

Christine blushed under Meg's praise. Truthfully, her nervousness had faded away when Erik had come to her dressing room. His presence calmed her and made her feel safe. If it weren't for him, she would have been a nervous mess.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Meg's voice. "I must get back to Edward, we are going to supper together! Oh, and congratulations on your engagement!" she grinned, embracing Christine. Christine returned the embrace and watched as Meg ran towards her young lover.

Christine turned back to find Erik speaking with a few reporters. She eagerly went to his side, linking arms with him.

Erik turned his attention to her, smiling at his new fiancée. "Welcome back, Madame," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Christine giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his unmasked cheek.

"Miss Daaé! What does it feel like to be the most sought after performer in Europe?" A reporter asked, his pen flying across his pad of paper.

Christine turned her attention the reporters. "Oh… well, it feels unreal, actually!" she smiled. "Tonight was the most amazing night of my life."

Another reporter pulled out his pad of paper. "We've heard that you were just engaged! What does the happy couple have to say on this matter?"

Christine turned to Erik and smiled, wrapping her hand around his bicep. He looked down at her and gave a light smirk.

"We are as happy as can be. I could not have chosen a better woman to be with," Erik said, leaning down and gently pressing his lips to his fiancée's.

"So what's next for you two?" A third reporter questioned.

Erik broke off the kiss and turned to the reporter. "I believe that the next thing we're going to do is go home for supper," he said, wrapping an arm around Christine's waist.

The reporter shook his head. "Sir, you've just opened the show and gotten engaged! What's the next big thing? A new house, a couple kids?"

Erik turned with Christine and began to walk towards the front door of the Opera House. "Supper, my friend!" he called.

Those reporters didn't need to know what Erik had planned next for him and Christine. That was his business. All he cared about now was spending the night with his love.

* * *

As they walked out the front door, Christine turned to him. "What is the next big thing for us?" she asked, her big brown eyes gazing into Erik's golden ones.

"Well, my love, right now I want to take you back home and spend a little time alone together," he smirked, his fingers gently stroking her side.

Christine rose a curious brow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, giving him a small wink.

"I believe I am," he said, waving for a carriage. Christine quickly stopped him. "No, let's walk home. It's not that far," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and interlacing their fingers.

Erik nodded and they began to walk back to the Giry house. When they were nearly halfway there, the skies opened up and it started to rain. Erik looked over at Christine, watching as the rain poured down and soaked them both. She began to laugh and look up at the sky, releasing his hand and spinning around in the rain.

"The heavens are so moved by our love that they are crying!" she giggled, grinning up at the cloudy sky.

A wide smile spread across Erik's face as went to Christine, picking her up by the waist and twirling with her. Christine's eyes were wide and filled with joy, her wet hair clinging to her face and neck. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and certainly the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

He set her back down on her feet, his hands still lying on her waist. Christine captured Erik's lips in a passionate kiss that took his breath away. Her fingers traced his jawline and Erik pulled her flush to him. Christine moaned against his mouth, her hands trailing from his jaw to his neck. Thunder rumbled above them and a flash of lightning broke in the distance.

Erik broke off their kiss suddenly, lifting Christine into his arms. She gazed into his eyes, surprised that he had broken off their kiss so soon.

"I should get you home before you catch a cold, my love," he said. "We're nearly there, and then we can continue this."

Christine giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him carry her back home. They arrived in a little less than ten minutes, entering the empty, quiet house as quickly as possible.

Both Erik and Christine were drenched from head to toe, but neither cared. Christine giggled as she helped Erik remove his soaked jacket, peeling it off his wet undershirt and waistcoat.

"You should change into something dry, my love," he said, chuckling lightly as he glanced at his soaking wet girl. Her curls were stuck to her wet face and he gently brushed them away.

"Alright, alright," Christine giggled, turning towards the staircase. "Meet me upstairs in a few minutes?"

Erik nodded and took off his wet shoes, kicking them to the side of the rug. He began to unbutton his wet shirt, wanting badly to change into dry clothes. Erik made his way towards the staircase and slowly made his way upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom, his heart seemed to stop. Christine stood beside his bed wearing only her dressing robe, her eyes staring right into his.

"So, are we going to continue or not?" she smirked, setting a hand on her hip.

Erik's eyes widened a bit as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him. He felt a lump form in his throat as she took a step towards him, laying her hands on his wet chest. She began to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt, sliding it over his strong shoulders. Erik wanted to say something to her, but every word seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"You cannot be real," he finally said, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

Christine giggled and smiled up at him. "Oh, I cannot guarantee you that I am indeed real," she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, then finally Christine pressed her lips to his, capturing them in a sweet, slow kiss. Then, it was like something flipped within them, for the kiss deepened turned more urgent. Erik pulled Christine flush against him and her teeth gently ran over his bottom lip, sending a wave of arousal through Erik's spine.

Christine withdrew from his embrace a little and Erik wondered what she was doing. Had he done something wrong? Was she frightened?

His doubts disappeared as he opened his eyes and found hers staring back at his. Her hands slowly rose to the ties of her robe, undoing them and letting the fabric slide over her shoulders as it fell to the floor. Her naked body was open to Erik's hungry eyes, yet his eyes never left hers. She pressed her body against his, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Erik, please make love to me," she whispered against his lips, giving him a tiny kiss and looking into his eyes. Erik held back a shudder as he brought his arms around her, claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands stroked the soft skin of her bare back, playing with the tiny curls that hung over her shoulders. He couldn't deny her, nor did he want to. Christine's hands slowly travelled down his chest, briefly teasing his nipples and going lower, past his navel and to the waistline of his trousers. She undid the zipper in one quick motion, her boldness surprising Erik. He deepened their kisses as she slid down his trousers and breeches, leaving his wet skin bare before her.

Erik pulled her back to him, moans bubbling up from both of their throats as their naked flesh met for the first time in three years. The knowledge that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her was nearly too much to handle. He suddenly remembered that this was not just Christine before him; this was his new fiancée! Soon, she would be his wife!

He ran his hands up in down her sides, one resting just below her breast and the other drifting lower to her thigh. He slowly lifted her leg around his hip and Christine complied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed.

Christine welcomed him into her arms, spreading her legs a bit so he could rest his hips in the natural cradle of hers. Her arms went to his back, caressing the scarred skin. Erik moved his kisses down her neck and collarbone, tasting the rain on her skin. She arched against him, a wordless moan escaping her throat as Erik paid special attention to her breasts, peppering them with wet kisses. Christine writhed in his arms, his name passing her soft lips. His hands smoothed down her sides and his lips travelled lower to her navel.

As his lips caressed her stomach, he remembered the time three years ago when Christine had expressed how she wanted a child. Would she still want that now? His heart raced as he imagined giving her a child. He could give Christine the family she'd always dreamt of. He imagined the life that would be growing right beneath the spot his lips were on. How wonderful it was to imagine that!

Erik heard a slight hitch in Christine's breathing as his mouth travelled lower, opening her legs a bit more with his shoulders as his hands held onto her hips. He rose his eyes up to find Christine propped up on her elbows, her eyes swirling with desire and arousal as she watched him. He returned to what he was doing, lowering his lips to her flesh, drawing out a long, quiet moan from Christine's lips. Her hand found its way into Erik's hair, gently combing through the black strands. She whimpered and put her hands on top of his, grabbing his fingers and locking them with her own. Erik continued to pleasure her, delighted by the little shudders her stomach and thighs gave as she climbed towards release.

Christine began to whimper once more. "E-Erik…" she called softly, tugging at his hands. Erik understood and lifted his head, even if he was most reluctant to cease his actions. His eyes locked onto Christine's and she pulled him in for a deep kiss, her tongue tangling with his in a passionate duel. Christine's hands explored Erik's body, running down his sides and to his thighs. Their kiss slowly evaporated as Christine's nimble fingers touched him, stroking the tender skin between his legs. Erik's body shuddered and he groaned, letting her pleasure him.

The storm continued on outside, but the couple inside was too lost in their own world to notice. The heat of their passion warmed them from the cold as their bodies tangled together on top of the sheets. Erik's eyes locked onto Christine's as he felt her guide him inside of her. As he slowly pressed into her, he watched the emotions play out on her face. First there was a bit of curiosity to the semi-foreign feeling, then a little pinch of pain, and finally, pleasure.

Erik moved slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as he could. Christine's hands explored his chest and she urged him to go on, her body crying out for more. She was lost in the sweet ecstasy of his love, Erik could see it in her eyes. Erik was stunned by the swirl of new emotions he was feeling, for this was his soon to be wife before him, pleading him to bring her over the edge.

He bent down and kissed her with infinite tenderness, his heart nearly bursting in his chest as an '_I love you_' escaped from Christine's throat. The knowledge that Christine loved him as much as he loved her left him nearly breathless. She curled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and extending their kiss.

They soon heard the voice of a fairly drunk Nadir outside the door. "Make it beautiful, my friends!" he called, causing Christine to giggle lightly. She thrust her hips against Erik's, letting out a soft moan as he plunged deeper into her. Erik could feel her muscles tightened as she began to reach her impending climax. He drove into her harder and faster, watching as she tilted her head back, letting out an animalistic groan as she dug her short nails into his shoulders. Erik forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch the emotions change on her beautiful face. Soon, Christine's eyes were wide open as she let out a loud, long moan, reaching her climax. She let out a loud cry, sending another wave of arousal through Erik's spine. He hissed at the sensation, finding his release moments later.

With pounding hearts and heaving chests, the couple collapsed down on the mattress beside each other. Christine curled up to Erik's side, resting her head on his shoulder. Erik smiled, wrapping his big, warm arms around her and planting a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you, Christine," he whispered, watching as a tired smile came over her lips. He pulled the blanket over both of them, not wanting Christine to catch a chill as their bodies cooled down. He soon felt her hand move up to his chest, resting there as she calmed her heartbeat.

Erik gazed at the beautiful ring upon her little finger. This woman, this angel, was his. His Christine, his beautiful, breathtaking Christine. She was soon going to be his, and his alone, forever.

Thunder rumbled outside, but neither one of them cared. They made love a few more times during the night between whispering about everything they'd done over the past three years they'd spent apart, only to succumb to deep sleep as the rain ceased to fall.

* * *

**Author's Note****:**** Everybody loves a super fluffy, super long chapter!**

**This chapter literally took me all day to write. I wanted it to be perfect, and I'm very happy with how it turned out! Ah, don't you just love a happy ending?**

**Thank you for all who have helped me with the story through reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me that you would take the time out of your day to leave me a nice message or tell me how much you like my story. You deserve all the happiness and joy in the world.**

**A little Epilogue will be posted in the coming days, so stay tuned (:**


	40. Epilogue

**_A Few Months Later_**

Christine sighed as she rolled onto her back for the third time in the last ten minutes, unable to sleep. She found that ever since the proposal, it was nearly impossible to sleep without Erik by her side. She glanced over to the clock in the corner, barely able to make out the time, though she knew it was well past midnight. Erik was still at the theatre, preparing for the second show of the season. She knew he would be coming home late, yet that did not stop her from yearning for his presence beside her.

She was missing her Erik, her loving husband.

Only two weeks after he proposed, Erik and Christine had been married in a small, civil ceremony with all of their friends present- The Giry's, Edward (who, by this time, was getting ready to propose to little Meg), Nadir and Leila (who were also hinting at engagement), and a few other people from the production of Faust that Christine had become friends with. Of course, Christine had been a little disappointed that she could not wear white or be married in a church, but Erik had reassured her that their small wedding would be just as wonderful. Christine had worn a beautiful off-white dress, much like the one Erik had designed for her back in his lair, but new and improved. Erik had been right; their wedding was everything they'd both dreamed of.

The quiet sound of the bedroom door opening brought Christine back from her memories. She quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep and secretly watching Erik through half closed eyelids. He moved about very silently, much like he had back in Paris, and started to undress. He removed his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt, setting them in a pile to be washed on the chair. He then changed out of his trousers and into a pair of his sleeping pants. Christine watched as he quietly made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge with his back turned towards her, rubbing his face. He slowly removed his mask and set it on the bedside table. Lately, Erik had been shedding his mask when he was just alone with Christine, even though no one else in the house would mind if he went around maskless. No one pressured him to go maskless, they simply waited patiently for him to feel comfortable. Christine was still very proud that he had been comfortable not wearing it around her, for she knew that meant that she held his trust.

Christine heard Erik's tired sigh as he now rubbed his unmasked face. She decided to make her awakeness known, sitting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Did I wake you?" Erik asked softly, taking one of her hands and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to it. He seemed to relax in her embrace, leaning back a bit into her.

Christine smiled softly. "No, love, I couldn't sleep," she answered. Christine could feel the tension in his muscles and slowly brought her hands back to his shoulders, massaging them gently. She was delighted by his tiny moans as the pressure began to be released as her nimble fingers worked their magic.

"Christine, my dear, you should rest..."

Erik's words caused a light giggle to break past his wife's lips. "You know I cannot sleep well without you by my side." Erik turned his head to the side and Christine pressed a soft, small kiss to his lips, which deepened under her ministrations. The pair soon found themselves snuggled up under the covers, holding each other close. "It is a good thing I am here then," Erik murmured against her lips, his hand running up and down her side. The continued to kiss for a while until surprise painted Erik's face as he felt what else had been keeping Christine up tonight.

Erik's hand left her side and slid up to her swollen stomach, gently caressing the soft, stretched skin and feeling the excited kicks of their child. Christine smiled down at the golden band around Erik's finger, her breath catching in her throat every time she saw it.

Erik stroked her stomach lovingly, pressing his soft lips to the spot where he had felt the child kick. The first few notes of a lullaby passed his lips, causing Christine's heart to flutter in her chest. She knew this lullaby, for it was the same lullaby he'd sung to her when she was a small child at the opera house. The life within her calmed and Christine marveled at the thought that their child recognized it's father's voice. As Erik continued to sing, Christine was taken away by a soft slumber and Erik's voice accompanied her sweet dreams.

After seeing his loving wife fast asleep with a small smile painted on her lips, Erik finished the lullaby and pressed one last kiss to her stomach. "Goodnight, my child," he whispered, smiling and stroking the bump. He then rose his head back up quietly, pressing a soft, angelic kiss to Christine's forehead.

"Goodnight, my Angel," he whispered, his sweet voice echoing through Christine's sleepy mind. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his palms on her stomach and nuzzling his face into her beautiful curls, slowly letting sleep consume him as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Everyone loves a happy ending (:**

**The reason this took me so long is that I had it all written out and then it accidentally got deleted and I couldn't get it back, then the next day I left for New York City. With my schooling, it's been hard to find time to write, so I apologize for this being so, so late.**

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, favorited, or followed this story. I got way more feedback than I ever expected, and I am so, so grateful for each and every one of you.**

**There might be another story out in the future? We shall see.**

**Thank you again! **


End file.
